


Games that Grown-Ups play

by ll72



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal, Continue at your own risk, Detailed descriptions, Don't blame if you read it and are offended, Don't read unless you don't mind this type of stuff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hardcore Sex, Incest, Kinda depraved, Lots of Sex, Mom-daughter, Romance, Strap-On, Triple x content, You were warned - repeatedly, You've been warned, lesbian double penetration, not safe for work, xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Will Joyce end up with Dawn?
Relationships: Dawn Summers/Joyce Summers, Dawn Summers/Joyce Summers/Janice Penshaw
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“There’s plenty, Dawn, so help yourself,” Joyce put down the last of the dishes on the table. She wasn’t lying – there was more than enough. She still couldn’t get the amounts right and work out that she was no longer cooking for Buffy. For the last fortnight her eldest daughter had been at University – it might only be thirty minutes, but it seemed as far as the Moon at times.

“Thanks, Mom,” Dawn hardly seemed to notice her sister was gone, or if she did it was because she didn’t have to squabble over the remote and the bathroom was a lot freer. Ironically now that there was no longer a morning battle for the shower Dawn had moved to having one in the evening before dinner instead. She was sitting there now, her long brunette hair was still gleaming wet and her robe was wrapped loosely round her body. Joyce looked at her daughter, the robe hung slightly off her daughter’s slender frame and, whilst standing, Joyce could see down in it, catching a sight of Dawn’s boob.

They were growing, nicely thought Joyce and immediately sat down. She shouldn’t be looking at Dawn’s tits or at least shouldn’t be doing so without a Momsy interest. And the tingle she had felt as she glanced down was not at all Momsy. It couldn’t be denied that Dawn was growing now; sixteen a week ago, it seemed no time since a pre-school Buffy had been cradling a baby Dawn in her arms – under strict supervision of course.

“What you thinking?” asked Dawn suddenly.

“Thinking?” replied Joyce, hoping she wasn’t going red as she tried to push the image of her daughter’s growing breasts out of her mind.

“Yeah, you just sat down and seemed to drift off,” said Dawn.

“I was just thinking about how soon you’ll be off to college yourself,” it was a lie, but at least was near the truth.

Dawn took a bite of salad, chewed it swiftly and swallowed. She started to lower her fork for another bite, but paused and grinned, “Are you looking forward to it already? Thinking of all the hunks you can bring back with no questions asked?” Dawn popped the tomato half into her mouth.

“Not at all. They’ll be no hunks brought back here,” Joyce smiled at her daughter’s gentle ribbing and reached for her own cutlery.

Dawn swallowed quickly, her eyes sparkling, “Oooh, is it girls Mom. You want to bring back some sweet young thing.”

“No,” Joyce said more curtly than she had intended. Dawn was only teasing, only being Dawn; she wasn’t to know that Joyce was bisexual. At least Joyce hoped Dawn didn’t know, it wasn’t as if there was much evidence – a few relationships, casual or, at most, semi-casual at college, and a brief one-night stand when she was in new York on business in the dog days of her marriage. 

“I was only kidding,” said Dawn, then she smiled to show that she, at least, wasn’t offended.

It was best not to reply to that direct, thought Joyce, why move into a conversation that risked moving into territory she didn’t want to go to. She smiled and adeptly moved the conversation away from any hints of who’d she be bringing home, “I was actually thinking that I’d miss you.”

“Aaah sweet,” said Dawn grinning cheekily. She popped a potato into her mouth.

“I spoke too soon,” replied Joyce dryly, arching an eyebrow before smiling. She loved both her daughters, but she had always felt she had more a connection with Dawn than Buffy; she missed Buffy, but she’d really miss Dawn. She wondered why… possibly the Slayer thing and that even before she had known about Buffy’s ‘destiny’, she had thought her elder daughter a bit… different. Or perhaps it was that Dawn was just a closer to her Mom; more willing to stay in and eat popcorn, or to tell her Mom what was happening in her life or laugh at a Mom joke. That might be the Slayer thing as well – Dawn didn’t have to divide her life in two.

“You have almost two years of me yet, make the most of me,” said Dawn. She stood up, the robe shifting briefly to flash a boob and cleavage at Joyce, momentarily making the Mom incapable of speech. She found herself quickly going red, but Dawn was occupied with scraping her scraps in the trash. Joyce quickly composed herself, but not for long as Dawn turned back to her again, “Could you brush my hair Mom? It’s getting all tangled.”

“Aren’t you a little old for that?” asked Joyce. If it had been Buffy she wouldn’t have asked, she’d have just taken the brush, but then she hadn’t been getting flashes of Buffy’s boobs.

Dawn shrugged, “Think I’ll soon be gone, with terribly scraggly hair, and you’ll miss me.”

There was nothing for it, but to agree. However, Joyce didn’t want to be leaning over a semi-naked Dawn, that would lead to too many complications; “Okay, get dressed and I’ll be up in five minutes.”

“Righty,” said Dawn and headed upstairs. Joyce got up to put away the dishes. It was strange how she had never noticed how much Dawn was growing, probably too involved in Buffy’s slaying too notice, but now she had it was a worry how it warm and tingly it made her feel. It was probably nothing to do with Dawn herself, but some primeval physiological reaction to female flesh if you were currently as chaste as a nun. Still, it was worrying and Joyce knew she would have to watch her reactions to make sure this temporary problem didn’t become known to Dawn. And perhaps one night soon, when Dawn was out at Janice’s, she take her daughter’s advice and bring a hunk home, or a sweet young thing.

She headed upstairs to Dawn’s room. Dawn was sitting with her legs beneath her reading a magazine. The teen had changed out of the robe, which was an improvement, but only just. Her skirt was short, but appeared even shorter as her position made it ride up her legs, exposing her thighs and the sweater she was wearing was just a little too tight and without a bra it accented the growing tits and their nipples. Joyce decided to ignore the sight and just concentrate on brushing her daughter’s hair. She picked up the brush and sat on the bed, next to and behind Dawn, “Ready?” she asked.

“Yes,” Dawn stopped reading and lifted her head. Joyce moved the brush through her daughter’s hair. Dawn was right, it had been beginning to tangle, it also smelt good. Joyce tried to tell herself the scent was just the shampoo, the same brand she used, but with every movement of the brush its sweet odour wafted up her nose, making the rest of her tingle excitedly. She brushed harder, trying to get it over as quickly as possible.

“Ow, that hurt,” said Dawn as her Mom ripped through her long locks.

“Sorry, I’ll be more gentle,” said Joyce. She was caught in a dilemma, the slower and longer she brushed the longer she’d have to smell the delights of her daughter, but fast was turning out to be accidentally brutal and Joyce didn’t want to tear hair out by the roots. There was nothing for it but to do it slowly and properly, and try not to let the delicious aroma fill her thoughts.

“That’s better,” said Dawn. She stretched, the muscles on her shoulders and back visible beneath her sweater. Joyce concentrated on the hair, wondering how Dawn had got it so knotty and what she could do to stop her ever having to brush it again. Joyce forced herself to think about the hair – unfortunately her thoughts were of how it smelt, how fine it was and how it framed Dawn’s body beautifully. It was lucky she remembered a few stress-control techniques from when the girls were growing or else her breathing would have got too hot and heavy to be able to pretend that Dawn’s wasn’t causing a reaction within her.

“That’s it,” she untangled the last knot and stood up, so desperate to get away from Dawn that she almost fell from the bed.

As Joyce put the brush back Dawn stood up and moved round the bed, accidentally blocking Joyce’s escape route. She smiled at her Mom, “What do you think of the skirt? I got it in the Sales today… do you think it suits? I’m not sure on the length.”

Joyce didn’t want to look, she wanted to escape from the overpowering sexuality of her youngest daughter. But the only way she could do that was by physically pushing Dawn out to the way and then her daughter really would know something was up. Instead she looked, drinking in the flawless skin of her daughter’s thighs. The skirt was too short, Joyce felt that perhaps she should mention that, but instead she found herself saying, “It’s you Dawn. Perhaps a little long?”

She had meant ‘short’ she knew that. It was nerves which had made her say the exact opposite of what she intended. She expected Dawn to pick that up and make a joke of it. Instead Dawn nodded sagely, “That’s what I was thinking.” She pulled the skirt bottom up another inch, moving the garment from the suggestive to the almost indecent, “This better?”

“Yes,” Joyce said. It was almost a moan. 

It got worse. Dawn let go off the skirt’s hem and it dropped back to its original length, but before Joyce could leave the teen was pulling it down and off. She was wearing panties, but they were so tiny she might as well not have bothered – the thin material stuck into her front hole, making a camel-toe. Joyce could see if Dawn wasn’t fully shaved, she was close. She forced herself not to look at he daughter’s underwear; it wasn’t unusual for a Mom to see her daughter like that she reminded herself. Dawn didn’t seem to notice the effect she was having on her Mom, instead she held the skirt up just below her face and looked at it, “Can I borrow the sewing machine later?”

“I’ll do it,” said Joyce. Perhaps she could raise it half-an inch rather than the full, leaving it short of indecent – just.

*

It was three in the morning and Joyce couldn’t sleep. She had done Dawn’s skirt, moving it three-quarters of an inch as a compromise between what she felt was safe and what she felt was hot – the compromise had been made more by the safe side than the hot side. And it made Joyce guilty that she had let the hem go higher so that she could get glimpses of Dawn’s sex thighs as the teen wore it. 

It wasn’t the guilt that was keeping Joyce awake, however much she wished it was. Every time Joyce closed her eyes visions swam into her brain, the thoughts accompanying them as disturbing as the images. In the most tame all Joyce could see was her youngest daughter’s smooth, sexy legs, with sometimes a glimpse of cleavage – the boobs more uncovered than they usually were and perhaps bigger in imaginings than a sixteen year old had. If that had been the only imaginings Joyce could have rested, if not easily, at least with only a small warmth between her thighs. 

But they were neither the wildest nor the most frequent. More and more of the visions had Dawn naked, her tits bouncing as she moved, her ass jiggling as she twirled, her smooth slit being touched by a finger – sometimes her own, sometimes... sometimes not hers. And it got worse… Joyce gripped her fists tight, willing herself not to touch herself as she imagined Dawn’s legs spreading. In her mind the teen was smiling, her lips running over her lips as she leant back invitingly, “Take me, take me Mom,” the apparition said; the imaginary Joyce lay down and placed her mouth between her daughter’s thighs. It was so real Joyce could almost taste it, she licked at the Dawn in her brain as the figment moaned, “Take me, take me…”

The real Joyce could no longer resist it, her hand moved down to her pussy and she began to gently stroke the wet slit.

*

As she shambled into the kitchen Joyce felt like she had hardly slept. She looked at the small clock ticking on the window ledge – she had hardly slept, she thought. She pulled the gown closer round her; one of the benefits of being self-employed was being able to go in late. Of course it was out-weighed by the con of she was late she’d miss sales and, whilst money wasn’t tight, it also wasn’t so plentiful it was okay to miss a morning by staying in bed.

Especially, as Joyce suspected, sleep wouldn’t come easily and she’d spend the time doing something else instead.

“Morning Mom,” said Dawn with the chirpiness of someone who has had a full night’s sleep, “You’re looking a bit peaky.”

Joyce looked up from the mail at her daughter. The teen was looking as bubbly as she sounded, smiling broadly as she headed for the cereals. Joyce felt a stab of lust as she watched the way her daughter’s ass cheeks rubbed against the thin cotton nightshirt she was wearing. The Milf guessed that there were no panties under the short top, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to know; or how to find out. She pushed the mail away, nothing important anyway, “I didn’t sleep too well.”

Dawn looked sympathetic as she poured her Fruit Loops into a bowl, “You seemed a bit off yesterday evening as well. You’re not going down with anything?”

Before Joyce could reply Dawn placed her palm on her Mom’s forehead. Her touch was cool, almost sensual and as she stood next to Joyce the older women could smell her daughter’s scent, sexy and delicious. It was only for a few seconds before Dawn took her hand away, “You’ve not got a temperature.”

For a second Joyce had a vision of Dawn in a naughty nurse’s uniform bending over with a thermometer. Quickly Joyce shook her head, “I’m not ill.”

“You’re missing Buffy?” the inflection at the end phrased it as a question, the knowing smile suggested it was a statement.

“Yes,” lied Joyce; she could hardly tell the truth.

There was a sage nod from Dawn, who luckily didn’t push it and instead headed for the fridge for milk. Her ass pushed against the nightshirt as she bent over, outlining her perfect buttocks. Joyce gulped and turned quickly back to the mail, in the hope of finding an urgent bill.

“I was going to go out tonight,” said Dawn as she sat down with her breakfast bowl, “but I could stay in if you want? Perhaps get a girlie movie out, I’ve borrowed 'Fools Rush In' from Janice; its really good, you’d like it.”

It would have been tempting to snuggle up on the couch with Dawn and watch a slushy romantic comedy – too tempting. Joyce shook her head, “No, I’ll be fine – though leave it around and I might watch it later tonight.”

“If you’re sure…” said Dawn. She sounded doubtful, but dutiful.

Joyce nodded and smiled, “I’m alright honestly. I’ve got to go through the Galleries accounts anyway.”

Dawn nodded and finished spooning the last of her breakfast into her mouth. She dropped the bowl in the dishwasher and moved towards the door. Suddenly she changed her mind and turned back to kiss her Mom on the forehead. Her boobs may have been covered by they still wobbled in front of Joyce’s face and the touch of the lips was wet; “Okay Mom, but if you change your mind…”

It took supreme self-control for Joyce not too. She waited until Dawn had drawn back a few feet before speaking, “If your ready soon I can drop you at school on my way to work.”

*

The accounts were done, the film watched and Joyce had even found time to do the laundry. She brought the folded clothes up to Dawn’s room. It was half-way between the room of an adolescent and a woman; stuffed toys sat next to lipstick, children’s books next to CDs of bands Joyce had never heard off and gradually the posters of prancing ponies were being replaced by scowling looking young men and women leaning meanly on their electric guitars. Joyce smiled as she looked round, another reminder that Dawn was not a child.

She opened the drawer and placed the shirts in their place. The drawer was getting crowded, too much inside that Dawn never wore because it was too small; or she had become too big. Joyce picked up a flowery T-shirt and smiled, as she remembered Buffy wearing it before it had been passed to Dawn. She picked up the T-shirt below it and frowned. Hidden underneath the infrequently worn garment was a small plastic bag. Telling herself she shouldn’t because Dawn was sixteen and needed her privacy Joyce picked up the bag and poured the contents onto the bed. She wasn’t sure which surprised her most, the carton of cigarettes, half used and with a lighter rattling inside, the small plastic dildo or the two Hustlers that dropped out.

The one that disappointed her was the cigarettes – but the only way she could mention she’d found them would also let her know she’d found the toy and magazines, and she guessed Dawn would be mortified if she realised that. Joyce smiled; she would certainly have been mortified if her Mom had mentioned that she had found her secret stash. Joyce had been sixteen herself when she secretly bought her first ‘girlie’ mag and from that had managed to order her first dildo – mail order. It had cost her almost a month’s allowance - but, as she remembered jacking it in her pussy, it had been worth it.

Idly Joyce turned the pages of one of the magazine, looking at the seductive models inside. Did Dawn prefer women, she wondered, or men? Or was she not sure yet? Or did she like both equally? Joyce had never quiet worked out the answer to the question herself. At one stage she had thought she had preferred girls, then she had met Hank and decided it was men who were her top option; now, divorced and sexless, she would have taken either.

There was no conscious decision to take hold off the dildo and unbutton her slacks; it just happened. She turned over a page to look at another young woman, holding her legs up near her ears so that her shaven slot was displayed. Joyce pulled down her own panties a little, not far, just enough so that she could slide the toy in. She paused before she entered, she had her own dildos in her own room, all just seconds away across the hall. Should she be using Dawn’s, she wondered, wasn’t that an invasion of the teen’s space.

The thought only lasted a moment, before it was replaced by the deliciously naughty thrill of doing it with Dawn’s dildo; feeling the rubber that had been inside Dawn in her own cunt. She moved her hand into her panties and onto her slit, opening her hole as with the other hand she moved the toy in. It felt good, much better than the fingers she had used last night. Though the imaginings were the same – Dawn spreading her legs and touching her own wet cunt, as her Mom crawled across the bed. The Milf moved her head down and the imaginary Dawn moaned, “Take me, take me, take me.”

Joyce closed her eyes, she didn’t need visual stimulation, when in her mind she had a much better image. It was wrong, she knew, and she was sure that once she had finished jilling herself she would feel tortures of guilt for her fantasies; but at the moment she didn’t care. She just enjoyed the feel of the toy gliding up and down her pussy, rubbing enjoyably over her clit as her mind’s eye conjured scenes of her and Dawn coupling wildly, a double dildo threaded into both of their cunts – Dawn crying, “Take me, take me, take me.”

Joyce pushed at herself, harder and harder she moved the toy into her slick slit, gasping, “Dawn… Dawn…Dawn…oh….ooohhhh….oooohhhhhh.”

She came. And the guilt hit her. She pulled out the dildo. It was wet with her juice. She picked up one of the freshly laundered pullovers and wiped the toy clean; the sweater would need to be washed and ironed again, but that didn’t matter. 

“Hi Mom, I’m back,” called Dawn from downstairs.

Swiftly Joyce put the toy, magazines into the bag. Reluctantly she added the cigarettes after and hid them back where she had found them. Straightening the bedding where she’d been sitting she called, “I’m in your room, just putting away some clothes.”

Dawn appeared at the door, smiling as her Mom placed away the last of the clothes. She frowned briefly as she noticed the sweater her Mom had just used as a rag lying on the floor, “I thought I put that in to be washed.”

“You did. I just brought it up and saw there was a slight spill on it. I must have dropped a bit of coffee on it as I was ironing. I’ll wash it again,” Joyce wasn’t sure whether the fluency of her lie was something to be proud of or not, though if she was going to masturbate over visions off her daughter she was going to have to be good at untruths.

Dawn nodded and looked a little concerned, “You’re not getting the shakes are you? What with knocking coffee and the way you looked so off colour this morning…”

“It’s just getting used to the two of us,” said Joyce. If she was going to lie, at least it was better if it was based on the truth.

Dawn frowned, but didn’t question anymore instead she sat down on the bed, “You need to get out, y’know on a date. I was joking about the hunks, but seriously you need to meet some people.”

Joyce nodded, her daughter didn’t know how important it was that Joyce got someone else on her mind. There was only one problem, “It’s not like they’re lining up to ask me out… I’m hardly the rich widow.”

Dawn blew out a raspberry of derision, “You’re not that old, you run your own gallery and it’s not like me and Buff are toddlers having to clutch hold off your legs as your trying to slow dance with your beau. Besides, if I was a bit older I’d find you really, really sexy and this is moving beyond the bounds of Mom daughter chats if I tell you why.”

Laughing to conceal her embarrassment, “I think people would talk as well”

“Probably, but this is Sunnydale, Buffy dated a vamp, Will a werewolf and Xander dated both an undead Mummy and Cordy – Moms and daughters would be pretty normal for that. But I was thinking more Wesley Wyndam-Price, he’s still hanging around and I’m sure he’d say yes if you asked.”

“You mean he’s more desperate than me, don’t you,” said Joyce and sighed. Wesley was hardly what could be called a catch, at least Giles had been sacked by the Watcher’s Council for protecting her daughter, rather than gross incompetence. However, he was around and it might be better to practice with stabilisers again rather than trying to mount a racer for the first time in years. Anyway Joyce suspected that Dawn wouldn’t have raised Wesley unless she felt her Mom needed a date with a man; it might be that sub-consciously Joyce was giving vibes that her interest in her youngest daughter was straying from the strictly maternal. She nodded at Dawn, “You think he might be interested?”

“I do,” grinned Dawn. She pulled out a piece of paper, “And just by coincidence I saw Giles today and got Wesley’s number.”

Joyce took the note and made to put it in her pocket, but Dawn stopped her with a touch to her arm – the teen’s fingers were accidentally sensuous as she wrapped them round her Mom’s wrist, “No time like the present, Mom. You should give him a call now.”

There wasn’t much of a way Joyce could say no, especially as Dawn followed like a puppy behind her to make sure she rang. Joyce hoped that Wesley wasn’t in, but he was and sounded surprised at anyone calling. He sounded even more surprised when he found out that Joyce was calling him about a hot date. However, after some pretence of looking into his diary to check be was free, he agreed for dinner on the Friday.

Joyce put down the phone and looked at her daughter. Dawn clapped her hands with excitement, “You’ve got a date, great. Now we just need to make sure you look stunning for it… well, more stunning than normal.”

*

“Wow, Mom,” Dawn said with feeling, “You look stunning… wow, just wow.”

Joyce blushed with pleasure. Even though she was only going out with Wesley under duress she thought she had better make an effort. One of the advantages of being self-employed was that no-one could complain if she took the afternoon off to get an emergency appointment at the salon. The results showed, her blonde hair had an extra bounce and her nails were clipped and painted to perfection, even the lipstick, she had put on herself, was an extra carefully applied sexually appealing bright red. She gave a small twirl, “You think?”

“Put it this way, Mom, if you weren’t going out tonight with Wesley I’d be asking you on a date,” Dawn grinned, before swiftly changing the subject, “And a new dress? You’re being daring tonight.”

Dawn was right on both accounts. Joyce had got the dress today, and it was a much lower cut than she would normally wear, only just being held in place, half-way down her bust, by a pair of small straps. She was aware that if she bent over too far, more was seen than was decent. If Wesley was a good-date Joyce planned to do a lot of bending. She didn’t say any of that to Dawn, instead she just nodded, “I thought I’d treat myself.”

“And treat Wesley,” Dawn gave a smile which was half innocent banter, half naughty nymph.

Joyce ignored the innuendo, “I’ve left some of yesterday’s leftovers in the fridge, which you can heat. If you don’t fancy them, there’s a Pizza in the freezer, but you’ll need to defrost.” She picked up her bag, “I’m not sure what time I’ll be back, so if you’re in bed by the time I get back I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“And risk missing a hot gossip update?” said Dawn, “As long as you’re coming back here I’ll be up. And if you’re not back…well that’s hot gossip on its own.”

“I’ll see you later then Dawn,” said Joyce firmly and headed out. Behind her Dawn smiled and licked her lips.

*

As dates go it hadn’t been a disaster. No-one had thrown up over the soup, the waiter hadn’t set the table cloth afire and no ex-husbands turned up with a new trophy wife to fight with. Which was a shame, because embarrassingly mortifying though each of these would have been, at least they would have provided some excitement or interest. As none of these did happen Joyce had been forced to settle to listening to Wesley’s droning, a mixture of gross falsifications of the past and his part in it and whiny self-justifications; all topped in a dull self-satisfied smugness. At least the food was good…

Joyce had excused herself from the coffee by saying that she had acidic stomach and had managed to avoid Wesley’s suggestion of some herbal tea at his place. He had then paid half the bill -his half - and left her to pay for what she had eaten. It had been an unenjoyable evening and Joyce hadn’t felt the temptation to bend low all evening.

She took her shoes off as she walked up the path to her house, holding them in one hand as she slid the key in the lock with the other. The door swung open at her gentle push and she walked on. Dawn was sitting on the couch, her legs drawn up underneath her, the teensy-tiny shorts she was wearing allowing an ample show of flesh and her loose night-vest failing to cover her cleavage. She looked up from the TV as her Mom entered, a look of concern on her face, “No go, Mom?”

“A no go,” Joyce confirmed. She smiled, “I think I’d rather remain single that have another date as bad as that. The man’s a complete… well, it’s not a polite term.”

Sighing Dawn stood up and walked to stand in front of her Mom. She stopped when she was a few inches away and shook her head, “That’s a shame Mom. You’re so uptight at the mo' you could have done with a good fucking.”

That was over the line of what you should say to your Mom, thought Joyce, even if it was true. She opened her mouth to remind Dawn where the conversational boundaries were, but Dawn hadn’t finished and before Joyce could say anything Dawn was continuing, “Of course I could fuck you.”

This time Joyce did manage to squeak, “Dawn!” in shock before Dawn’s hands were behind Joyce’s neck and skull, gently bringing the Milf’s head downwards, whilst moving her own mouth towards it. Joyce’s brain was frozen and she didn’t resist, not even when Dawn’s lips touched her own and the teen opened her mouth, forcing the tongue at Joyce. The Milf wasn’t sure whether she opened her mouth on her own, or whether Dawn forced it open with her tongue. She hoped the latter, she thought it might have been the former. The end result was the same – Dawn’s tongue moving around her mouth, pushing and probing; swishing left and right and up and down as the teen explored.

It only lasted a few marvellous moments before Joyce’s senses kicked in reminding her that the teenager kissing her was her daughter. She pulled her head back, though Dawn’s hands remained on the back of her neck, whilst at the same time pushing the teen back at inch or two, “Dawn,” she said, “We can’t do this. It’s not right.”

Dawn smiled, she didn’t look either guilty at what she (they?) had done nor abashed at her Mom’s reaction. In fact she looked tempting. Her hands remained round the back of Joyce’s neck, her thumbs sensually stroking the skin, “Why not? I want it, you want it.”

“I do not,” lied Joyce, though it was her brain speaking, not her itching pussy.

“You do so,” said Dawn. Her thumbs rub lightly at Joyce’s skin, making the Milf tremble. The teen smiled at the small reaction, “Don’t deny it. I’ve seen you checking me out over the last few weeks; it’s obvious that it’s not Buffy you’re wanting, but me.”

“No, no,” Joyce shook her head desperately trying to deny the charge, “I don’t.”

“You could stop me easily,” smiled Dawn she moved her hands from Joyce’s neck to her shoulders, each hand resting by a shoulder strap, “Just take my wrists and push me away. Tell me to go to bed and we’ll talk in the morning. Perhaps call a Social Worker or the Pastor for advice. Or Dad, tell him I’m misbehaving and he needs to take me on. Stop me… if you want.”

“Ooohhhh,” Joyce’s let out a trembling cry, of lust, of frustration, of fright, of all these and more. But she didn’t stop Dawn as the teen slid the strap down off her shoulders and down the Milf’s arms, so they were hanging loose. The dress remained in situ for a few moments, balancing on Joyce’s large tits. The Milf breathed heavily, which was all the persuasion the dress needed to slowly slide from her tits and fall to her waist. Joyce was suddenly aware she was standing topless with her sixteen year old daughter just inches away, the teen licking her lips as she looked at the bosom. 

“Still want to stop me?” Dawn’s voice was so quiet it was little more than a whisper. Joyce did and she didn’t, her mind was cloudy and confused, feelings conflicting as her lust for Dawn fought her role as a Mom. Dawn’s hands were under the Milf’s titties, moving her thumbs so they scraped at the erect nipples. Lust was winning by a country mile. Dawn saw it was and smiled, “Stop me if you want.”

“Oooohhhh,” cried Joyce; there was still frustration and fright in there, but they were being drowned by a desperate lust for Dawn. The teen’s hands crawled further up onto Joyce’s titties and squeezed hard. This time the moan was pure lust.

Dawn smiled as her Mom gave in, though just to rub it in she murmured once more, “Stop me then.”

“No, no, no,” moaned Joyce. If the words were ambivalent the way she shook as her daughter squeezed at her tits was not. And any further confusion over what Joyce wanted was dispelled as she moved her face down to meet Dawn’s. The teen slid her tongue in again, taking control off Joyce’s mouth, forcing the Milf’s tongue to battle back for control. They slurped at each other’s mouths as Joyce’s hands moved up and round her daughter’s back to rub at her spine through the vest. Gradually Joyce moved the vest up and her hands down, until there was a gap between the bottom of the vest and the top of the shorts. Keeping one hand holding the dress up, her other moved over the smooth skin. Dawn kissed harder, the excitement obvious in her movements, especially as Joyce continued down and under the shorts to rest her fingers on top of the teen’s cute butt.

Suddenly Dawn broke the kiss and removed her hands from her Mom’s tits. Joyce looked on concerned, “Are you…?”

“Fine,” grinned Dawn. She gripped her vest and as she pulled it off, the first thing Joyce realised that the pause was not due to second thoughts. The second thing she realised was that Dawn’s tits were luscious looking. Dawn saw her Mom’s expression and correctly guessed what she was admiring. She slid her hands under them and pushed them up, “Like them?”

Joyce went red, but nodded, “Y…Yes,” she said, her voice cracked and her throat was drier than a sandbank. 

For a moment it looked like Dawn was going to tease her Mom some more, but then she seemed to think better off it and instead said, “If I lick yours, will you lick mine?”

“Yes,” Joyce nodded, wondering when she would be able to get out a longer sentence than just a word or two. But her mind was still awhirl, and her clarity of thinking wasn’t helped as Dawn’s mouth moved onto her nipple and began to suck the teat. Joyce moaned in pleasure and stretched her back as her daughter’s mouth moved over the titty, sucking, slurping, licking at the nipple and the brown areola around it. The teen’s teeth dug in lightly, teasing the tender skin and making sure the nipple remained hard. She moaned again, “Oh yes…”

A warm feeling crept up within her, melting any remaining inhibitions. The Milf moaned, running her hand through her daughter’s long dark hair. Dawn pulled her head back, licking away some saliva from her lips as she did so. She gave her Mom a quirky, lopsided grin, “Your turn.”

The pause was only momentary and was less to do with any sudden concerns than it was for Joyce to glance hungrily at her daughter’s teen tits. She crouched down and began to sexually suckle them, slurping the tit into her mouth and placing her teeth on the nipple to gently pull at the erect protrusion. Dawn giggled as her Mom’s tongue slid over her teat, touching and teasing the small nub. She began to wiggle and Joyce saw that her daughter was trying to shimmy out of her shorts. Joyce continued to suck at the titty, preventing Dawn from bending down to remove the bottoms properly. They still had slid to her knee and expose her hairless pussy. Joyce gave the tit she was eating another suck and let go, her gaze falling to the slit, a glimmer of girl cum apparent on it, “You shave?”

“Yep,” Dawn slid her hands over her pussy and gently spread the lips, exposing the pink hole, “Like it?”

“I do,” nodded Joyce.

“Good,” replied Dawn, smiling. She stepped closer to Joyce and slid a hand under her Mom’s dress. Joyce stiffened in excitement as she felt it pulling at the elastic of her panties, before sliding in. The teen looked her Mom in the eye, “I’m going to finger fuck you now. Want to stop me?”

“No,” breathed Joyce heavily. Her heart rate began to increase as she felt Dawn’s middle finger enter her. The digit moved round and round, slowly exploring the older woman’s tunnel and at the same time slicking her up. Joyce felt small beads of sweat break out on her body as she felt the excitement mount, the anticipation of the orgasm making her perspire and start to secret juice. Her heart sped and her body warmed more as Dawn’s finger moved over her clit. “That’s it,” the Milf moaned.

Dawn withdrew her finger and smiled. Joyce gave a little whinny of frustration, but she needn’t have worried. Within seconds Dawn had returned to her pussy, but this time with her middle finger joined by the index. The exploration was briefer this time as Dawn knew where to go and after a brief swirl Joyce felt Dawn’s fingers touching her clit. The teen smiled, “Cum for me, Mom,” she said and began to hammer her digits at the erogenous zone.

The fingers hammered at the hard flesh, pressing it into the warm, wet wall that surrounded it. Each thrust sent a flow of pleasure round Joyce’s body and the faster and harder Dawn hammered the longer and more intense the flow became, until it was soon just one wave of delight. Joyce felt herself shaking and shuddering, her hands on Dawn’s shoulders to help her remain upright. Her breath started to come in broken sobs as the joy ripped into her, making it difficult to breathe and moan at the same time. Faster and faster Dawn moved, her elbow jacking back and forth like a woodpecker. 

“Oh, yes, oh yes,” moaned Joyce, her head dropped onto Dawn’s naked shoulder, her mouth opening to let out another groan. She could feel her large titties bouncing against Dawn’s teenage ones as the teen continued to finger her Mom with strength and determination, “Oh God, yes, yes.”

“Enjoying it?” Dawn grinned. She didn’t wait for an answer before continuing to slam her finger in deep. Joyce gasped as the orgasms merged into one stupendous series of explosion, raging deep within her. She could feel her cunt leaking onto her panties, soaking the thin material. She gave another cry and bit lightly down on Dawn’s shoulder to stop herself screaming out in pleasure. Dawn grinned and gave her Mom a few more strokes before pulling out her fingers. They were dripping with juice as Dawn slid them into her mouth and licked them clean; “Mmmnn tasty,” she smiled.

“Yes, thanks,” Joyce straightened up, blushing at the thought that her cunt had just been masturbated by her daughter. It was wrong, she knew, but unfortunately it had also felt so good.

“I think it’s time you tasted me,” said Dawn. She walked to the couch and sat down, spreading her legs to reveal her delicious looking cunt. She looked at her Mom, who was still standing where she had been left, and grinned, “C’mon, Mom, eat me out.”

Joyce nodded, and walked over, dropping to her knees in front of Dawn. She still felt dazed with the path events had taken; she was pretty sure she wasn’t complaining, but it still felt awful fast. She looked at Dawn wondering to ask her daughter if they could slow down a bit, perhaps dinner and a movie before muff-munching. But from the look of anticipation on Dawn’s face the teen wouldn’t have been a fan of a more relaxed dating schedule. The teen grinned and stroked her Mom’s face, “Just to warn you, if I really cum I squirt.”

“Okay,” replied Joyce, unsure if this was a warning to not let her daughter cum to hard or a plea to do so. She decided it was probably the latter. 

The Milf slowly moved her face towards Dawn’s pussy; it was already moist and became more so as Joyce ran her tongue over the open hole. Dawn quivered and gave a low moan, “Oh, that’s it, that’s it. Lick my cunt.”

Joyce licked again, tasting the cum against her tongue and feeling Dawn’s tremble as she lapped over her. She licked again, pushing harder against the warm, wet flesh. Dawn’s moan was louder and her quivering more pronounce, “Eat me, Mom, eat my pussy.”

Doing as she was told Joyce moved her tongue back and forth, slowly pushing it deeper into her sixteen-year-old daughter’s wet hole. The teen gasped with pleasure, her hands caressing her own titties as she was pleasured. Her slit was getting wetter as Joyce’s face lowered and the tongue dug deeper. It had been a long time since Joyce had tasted another, but Dawn’s flavour was as lovely as she had ever known. Her tongue pushed deeper, each lick flicking over a cummy wall and stimulating the sweet aroma of fresh pussy juice. The hard flesh of the clit was under Joyce’s tongue and Dawn groaned loudly, stretching her body, “That’s… there… lick me, eat my cunt.”

Joyce concentrated her lapping on the clit, driving her tongue at it fast and furiously. Her daughter gasped and shuddered at each slam, moaning and arching as she gripped her own titties hard – squeezing the nipple’s erogenous zone as her pussy’s was tongued into an orgasmic bliss. Dawn shook, “Oh, oh, oh,” she squeaked, her cries getting louder and more intense as Joyce hammered her tongue harder, “Ohhhhhh! Ohhhhhh! Ohhhhhh nooooo! OOOOOHHHHH!”

The cum gushed out of the teen’s pussy, splattering over Joyce’s face. The Milf gasped as it hit her and pulled her head back. The liquid dripped from her chin and face, down her tits and onto the rolled up dress. She looked at Dawn and smiled, “I guess you came.”

Dawn smiled back, “I guess I did.”

Slowly Joyce stood up, unsure what to do next. She looked at Dawn for guidance, the teen grinned and stretched, her arms wind-milling above her head and her heels pushing along the floor. She relaxed and looked at her Mom, still smiling, “I’m ready for bed…” she paused, “My bed or yours?”

“Either,” said Joyce. She noticed she had accepted they would sleep together without a murmur, another boundary crossed. Dawn held out her hand and Joyce took it, allowing her daughter to lead her upstairs and to Dawn’s bedroom. Inside Joyce finished pulling her dress down, placing it neatly over the chair in the corner. Dawn had pulled down the quilt and was bent over one of the drawer rummaging around. Joyce admired her daughter’s naked ass for a moment and then climbed into the bed. The teen straightened, the dildo Joyce had masturbated herself with yesterday in her hand. She smiled, probably unaware her Mom had already discovered her secret, “my secret toy,” she said, adding, “I’m not ready for sleep yet.”

“Neither am I,” agreed Joyce. She waited as Dawn got into the bed beside her. The teen’s hand moved into the inside of Joyce’s thighs, gently prizing the legs apart.

“Oh,” murmured Joyce as her daughter’s hand stole up and brushed her wet slit. She gave another moan as Dawn moved half on top of her, their titties pressing together as Dawn kissed and licked at Joyce’s exposed neck. One hand continued to stroke the older blonde’s twat, whilst the other, the one still clutching the dildo, touched her Mom’s hair. Joyce moaned in pleasure as Dawn’s touches relaxed her, but left her damp with anticipation. “Oh,” she moaned again as Dawn moved more on top of her, kissing the front of her throat and below her chin; “This is…oh….so…good.”

“It is,” agreed Dawn. She moved again, sliding over to the other side of Joyce, but still half covering her, her legs intertwined with the Milf’s. The hand holding the dildo slid down Joyce’s body, the rubber toy drawing over flesh. She moaned with pleasure as she felt the toy enter into her cunt. The teen looked at her Mom and smiled, “Do you want me to stop now?”

“No, no never,” replied Joyce. Dawn slowly began to slide the dildo in and out of Joyce’s wet hole. The Milf moaned as the rubber ran over her pussy nerve endings, stimulating them gratifyingly. Dawn continued to look at her, smiling as she watched her Mom’s features contorting in joy and excited anticipation. She moved the toy quicker, hitting the clit now and doubling the pleasurable sensations Joyce was feeling. The blonde’s body arched and she gasped as the toy hit her pleasure zone, “Oh Dawn, that’s it, don’t stop, don’t stop ever, ever, ever.”

“I won’t,” said Dawn and drove the toy into her Mom’s cunt. Joyce squealed with passion as the pleasure grew into an orgasm, her body trembled and the earth seemed to shift as the orgasms themselves grew and exploded within her. The toy was hammered in again and again, ramming into her clit with ferocious intensity, so that sweat dripped from Dawn onto Joyce. Harder and harder the rubber rammed the bud, the orgasms merging into one glorious whole.

“Oooooohhhhh, aaaaaarggghhhh,” Joyce bucked, unable to internalise the sexual joy which had welled within her, “Aaaarrrrrghhhh, uuuuurrrrghhhhh, yessssss! yessssss! yesssss!”

She had vaguely thought that cumming would mean Dawn would stop fucking her with the toy. It didn’t, in fact it seemed to drive Dawn on more. The teen’s face was red with exertion as she slammed the toy in and out of her Mom’s wet hole, driving the bud back so far it was almost disappearing into the wet pussy walls. Joyce gasped and groaned some more as the excitement began to return to the peak from the valley it had dived into. Her body shook, it would have probably lifted off the bed, if Dawn’s sweaty naked form hadn’t been half on top of her, pinning her down. The Milf’s tits were still wobbling, bouncing as she trembled. She opened her mouth and moaned again, “Oh God, this is so… oh make me cum again.”

Dawn seemed intent on doing just that, grunting as she slammed the dildo into her Mom. Harder and faster she hit. Each thrust made Joyce gasp and squeal as her juices leaked from cunt. Her cunt warmed, as the electrical impulses heated it like an electric stove. She moaned, her back bending and her tits bouncing as the toy hit her clit again, “More… more…more,” she moaned.

And then the orgasms became too much too keep inside her. The Milf squealed and gasped, her body jolting like a live wire, “Yesssss! Yesssss! Yessssss! Aaaaaaarrrrgghhhh! I…… Aaaaarrrrrgggghhh!” Joyce screamed and wept in pleasure as she came. 

Dawn pulled out the toy, it was dripping with cum. She ran her tongue over it, before tossing it over the side and onto the floor. “Wow… that was fun,” she said as she slid off her Mom.

“Yes, it was,” said Joyce. She turned her back on Dawn and spooned into her. Dawn’s arms slid round her, drawing her close as she nuzzled into the back of the Milf’s neck. Intertwined they gradually drifted into a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you looking at?” asked Dawn opening her eyes. She had always been able to be instantly alert, like her sister, but unlike her Mom who was a gradual waker. The fact Joyce was cradled in Dawn’s arms with her eyes open and a small smile on her face said she had been awake for awhile – otherwise she’d still be yawning.

“Nothing,” blushed Joyce, moving her eyes upwards and away from her daughter’s face.

“Liar,” said Dawn, grinning. It was obvious that her Mom had been staring at her daughter’s sexy features, same as when Dawn swung back the covers and stood up her Mom was checking her sexy behind. Dawn slowly straightened and moved her hand to scratch her naked butt-cheek; there was no itch, but Dawn felt it was a sexy move that would get her Mom. Then she slowly sashayed over to the drawer and opened it.

She pushed some old clothes to one side and looked at her secret stash; her dildo and her girlie mags were there as were her cigarettes and lighter. Her Mom hadn’t mentioned anything, but Dawn had noticed a few days ago that they’d been disturbed – a sure sign her Mom had been rummaging. The teen reached in and flicked open the cig pack, she pulled one out with a lighter and paused, her hand still in the drawer

It had been obvious for a few weeks that Joyce was starting to develop feelings for Dawn, feelings she would never act on. Which was why Dawn had to. It was Sunnydale and it wasn’t that hard to find a wicca who was willing to make some magic dust to lower Joyce’s inhibitions. She had sprinkled the dust on her Mom’s cereal yesterday morning, whilst her Mom wasn’t looking, and waited for the effects to come – praying that she had judged Wesley right and he was such a dork that even with lowered inhibitions her Mom wouldn’t be interested. It had been a good call, Dawn thought, now she just needed to follow it up with a reminder to her Mom that she was an adult. And that she was in charge.

She turned round and lifted the cigarette to her lips, she flicked the lighter and a flame shot up, but before it was lit she pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and dropped the flame. She looked at the cigarette and then at her Mom, her Mom blushed – still admiring Dawn’s naked form, rather than her smoking habit. Dawn grinned, “I’m going to have a cigarette, want one?”

Joyce shook her head, “No… thanks. I didn’t know you smoked…” she paused and then added quickly, “Not that I mind. You’re a big girl.”

Dawn grinned. It was the answer she had wanted to hear. Still she decided to give her Mom a little treat for saying so. Licking her finger she ran it round the aureole, smiling, “In more ways than one…”

Joyce licked her lips, “Yes,” she agreed. 

Dawn grinned and picked up a cup from her sideboard, she never drank from it, instead using it as an ashtray the few times she had smoked at home. 

She crawled onto the bed, the cigarette clamped between her lips and put the cup down between herself and Joyce before moving into a cross-legged position, as she did so briefly exposing a tittie before her long hair fell back over to cover it. She made sure , as she sitting position didn’t conceal her smooth, tasty teenage pussy so that her Mom got a good view of her cunt. Dawn took a drag of her ciggie, before speaking, “We need to talk… about us?”

“Us?” Joyce sounded nervous and as if to drive home the point her hand reached up to play with her blonde curly hair

“Yep, you and me, Mom,” Dawn took another drag of the cigarette and frowned as she thought of something, “Mom… it sounds weird calling you that now… I should call you Joyce, shouldn’t I? At least when we’re alone.”

“Joyce… yes that’s fine,” Joyce nodded she still sounded nervous..

There was a nod from Dawn, “Good. I think Joyce sounds better, but perhaps I ought to think of a nickname – Joy? J?,” she shrugged and tapped some ash into the cup, “I guess Joyce will do. Have you thought how weird this is?”

Joyce nodded, “Yes. We’re Mom and daughter… we’re having… we’re doi…we’re very close.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Dawn frowned as she thought, then she smiled, “I was thinking more our age difference – I’m sixteen, you’re in your forties. That’s some gap.”

Joyce nodded, obviously unsure what to say as she didn’t want to say it was a problem, she didn’t want to say it wasn’t. There was silence for a few moments as Dawn waited for Joyce to speak, but then seeing that she wasn’t the teen continued, “Last night was really fun. I’ve no regrets.”

“No, nor me,” said Joyce, she smiled, it was a nervous smile, but still a smile.

“Good,” Dawn tapped the cigarette and took another suck, blowing smoke to one side, “I want us to continue, but are you… do you? It’s not like I’m Mom age, and you’re not going to be making out with me at parties with half Sunnydale High drunk round us. So I want us to be sure…”

“Y…Y…yes,” Joyce’s voice quavered. She stopped and swallowed, forcing herself to breath easy, “Yes, I want it Dawn. I want us to continue our relationship… our sexual relationship.”

“I do too,” Dawn confirmed, she stubbed out the cigarette and leant forward to tenderly kiss her Mom’s mouth, her hand leaning on one of the Milf’s tits as she balanced herself. It was only for a moment and then Dawn rocked back to her cross-legged position. She smiled, “We should keep it quiet. I think Buff would wig if she knew. And we don’t need to move to fast – it’s new for me and I guess you’ve not dated too many schoolgirls either.”

“No, yes. I mean no I’ve not dated many schoolgirls, not even when I was at school. And yes, let’s take it slow and keep it from Buffy at the moment,” Joyce replied.

Dawn swung her legs off the bed and followed it with the rest of her body, “I said I’d hit the Mall with Janice and grab some lunch. So I better have a shower and head out.”

“Will I see you later?” asked Joyce, her voice sounded so worried it seemed she had forgotten Dawn lived there.

“I’ll be back for dinner,” said Dawn, picking up her robe. She hummed a little ditty as she headed to the shower.

*

Joyce looked in the mirror; not bad she conceded, before popping open another button on her silky blouse; better. She ran a hand through her hair, frizzing it slightly and making it bounce, before rubbing her lips together for about the sixth time to remove any excess lipstick – there was none. The outfit was all new, sexy blouse, short skirt and heels, which both added to her height and drew attention to her legs. 

At first Joyce had been disappointed that Dawn was out for the day; as she had lay looking at her sleeping daughter she had been hoping for some one on one time with her. Not that Joyce had been expecting anything – she hadn’t been even sure that Dawn wouldn’t wake up and freak out – but expecting and hoping are seldom on the same planet. Her stomach had lurched from one extreme to another during their brief conversation this morning; but once it had finished looping the loop one thing was clear – Dawn did want to continue. Which was good…

As her daughter showered Joyce quickly collected her thoughts. Perhaps Dawn going out for the day was for the best; rather than just having a random morning and afternoon Joyce could plan an evening. It wasn’t long after Dawn had left that Joyce had headed for her car and to the shops; new clothes to wear and food for Dawn’s favourite home-cooked meal. Joyce had wondered whether to get some wine and then decided that if Dawn was old enough to smoke and old enough to finger-fuck her Mom she was old enough to drink.

The meal was almost prepared, simmering nicely. Joyce just hoped that Dawn would be back soon; it would be just her luck to go to all this trouble and for Dawn to call to say she’d be late. In fact so nervous was she that Dawn wouldn’t be in for dinner she’d been jumping all afternoon as she imagined every noise was the phone ringing. It hadn’t rung once; not even Buffy to confirm she’d be round for Sunday Roast tomorrow. Nervously Joyce looked at her watch and wondered whether to turn down the heat to give Dawn a little more time to arrive. 

Just as she was considering it, she heard the front door open. Joyce rushed out into the landing and towards the stairs, meeting Dawn as she came up laden with bags. The Milf tried to appeal nonchalant, “How was your shopping?”

“It was fun; I got some things I wanted,” grinned Dawn. She looked at her Mom’s new clothes, “Looks like I wasn’t the only one – new gear?”

Still trying to appear casual Joyce nodded, “Oh just some things I picked up whilst I was out; nothing special,” the words were ruined by the way Joyce ran her hands down her sides, smoothing the material, but also pulling her blouse further down onto her large. She watched for an immediate reaction, but after half a second not getting one she continued, “Do you like them?”

“Very sexy,” drawled Dawn. Her eyes ran over her Mom’s body appraising the sexy Milf. Joyce went red, but didn’t make any effort to play down her sexiness – it was good that Dawn thought she was attractive. The teen licked her lips and sniffed, “And is that Spiced Pork Burgers I smell – home made. You hardly ever make them…”

“Oh,” Joyce again tried to appear nonchalant, “I had some free time this afternoon, so I thought I’d throw something together.”

Dawn gave a slow nod, which suggested that her Mom’s attempt to appear effortless hadn’t fooled her daughter for a moment. Joyce side-stepped, “Why don’t you put your things in the room and come down to dinner; it’ll be ready in five minutes.”

“I’ve got time to change?” asked Dawn.

“Yes,” said Joyce, making a mental note to turn down the grill a notch to give Dawn a few minutes more. She side-stepped and headed downstairs.

It was lucky she had turned down the heat as it took Dawn slightly over ten minutes to put on some lipstick and change. Though, Joyce thought, it was worth it. Dawn didn’t so much as enter the room as flow into it, moving slowly so her Mom could admire her. The teen’s mouth was bright red, the colour bringing out the sensual curve of her mouth and the tint of her skin. Instead of the jeans and baggy sweater she had been wearing she had changed into a dark dress, which clung firmly to her body, exposing the sexy curves of her hips and bosom and the tight firmness of her stomach. 

“I hope you like red,” Joyce poured it into a glass and passed to Dawn; “I’ve some white, but it’s not been in the fridge long enough.”

“I hope you’re not saying that you just happened to find some wine,” said Dawn, “Red’s fine…”

“I may have done a little preparation,” conceded Joyce, “I thought it would be nice… after our talk this morning and last nice.”

“Oh, it is. I’m not criticising, not at all,” said Dawn. She took a seat and sipped at her wine, “I like it, it’s very flavoursome.”

“Wait here,” said Joyce, “I’ll go get dinner.”

She headed to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with the meal, home-made spicy pork burgers, fries and veg – all Dawn’s favourites. She served it onto Dawn’s plate, “Enjoy…”

“I will,” grinned Dawn as she tucked in. 

Joyce sat down at the table opposite and began to eat herself. She looked nervously at Dawn, “Enjoying it?”

“Yeah, it’s good,” said Dawn, “You know its my favourite.”

“I do,” said Joyce and normally she wouldn’t have had any concerns that Dawn would eat it and love it. But then normally this wasn’t a first date and Joyce felt herself worry that she might blow it and Dawn would realise she’d made a mistake. Whilst Joyce thought it was unlikely poor cookery would be a major factor in Dawn ending their relationship, at least compared to things such as them being Mom and daughter and the age difference, it might be the final tipping point. She needed to make sure she was a good hostess, hopefully even if the meal wasn’t up to par – and from her own tasting the burger was too dry and potatoes too hard – Dawn wouldn’t be too unforgiving. She reached for the bottle, “More wine?”

“Sure, yeah,” smiled Dawn, “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

Joyce blushed, “No, why would I do that?”

The grin from Dawn was lascivious, “Oh I don’t know, good food, drink… perhaps you’re trying to get into my panties…” she paused and licked her lips seductively, “…not that I’m wearing any.”

“Oh,” replied Joyce. Before she could say anything else she felt Dawn’s foot sliding up her legs; the teen had kicked off her shoes and the touch of her skin on Joyce’s calf was soft, but sensual. Dawn smiled as she moved further up her Mom’s leg. Joyce smiled, “That’s nice,” She popped a bit of burger into her mouth, from the heat she felt she might have overdone the spices.

Dawn slid a piece of food into her mouth; even that looked sexy as she slowly chewed, whilst eyeing her Mom with seductive eyes and massaging her leg slowly. Joyce took another sip of wine; she should have put the white in earlier and chilled it, she decided as Dawn seductively swallowed. Her daughter licked her lips again, “Yep, I’m free of underwear. My pussy is totally bare and I shaved it smooth as well. It’s like velvet to touch.”

“That’s good. I remember,” said Joyce. She took another deeper drink of wine as Dawn lifted her head and brought the fork to her mouth, sliding the small piece of potato off with her tongue. She chewed it slowly, as her foot moved higher.

“Are you wearing panties?” she asked as she slid her foot over Joyce’s thigh. The Milf gave a little moan as the teen slid under her skirt and touched the thin cotton of her underwear with her toes. Dawn smiled, “Oh you are… that’s a shame.”

“I could take them off,” Joyce made to get up.

The teen’s face creased in a sensual pout, her foot was unmoving, gently forcing her Mom to remain sitting; “But we’re still eating…”

“I’m almost finished,” said Joyce.

“I’m not,” said Dawn, in unison she lifted a small chunk of meat to her mouth and prodded her Mom’s pussy through the material. Joyce felt it tingle and she took another drink to remain calm. At least, it seemed, Dawn was enjoying her food. The teen swallowed and licked her lips, cleaning away a trickle of juice; “You know why I’m not wearing panties?”

Joyce had a pretty good idea, but decided it was a rhetorical question and the correct answer was, “No, why?”

“Because my cute little cunt is so, so hot. It’s boiling, almost molten,” the teen’s toe pressed harder at her Mom’s slit, pushing the material into the hole, “Your pussy feels hot as well. Red hot, like its melting.”

“It is a bit,” said Joyce, feeling herself straighten as Dawn’s toe pushed at her. Her slit was starting to leak, the cum clinging to the cotton panties and making it stick to her, “Ooohhh, that’s good.”

“It’s wet as well. So slick I can feel the dampness. You’re the same, I can feel it,” Dawn’s toes moved round and pushed deeper, the teen leaning back seductively on her chair as she felt her Mom’s slot.

“More wine?” asked Joyce as she started to refill her glass. Dawn’s touch made her shiver with lust and not all the wine made it into the glass.

The teen ignored the interruption and purred “Oh my red hot, wet pussy; it’s so horny that just a touch will make it cum – gushing warm juice everywhere… so warm, so hot, so damp, so smooth and wanton…”

Joyce quivered as Dawn’s toes traced a pattern round her own wet and warm hole; one also wet and sticky with cum against her underwear. She gulped down some wine and wiped her head with her napkin. Dawn smiled seductively and put her knife and fork together, “Pussy hot,” she purred. Then with a wicked smile, she slowly slid her leg away from her Mom’s slit and back down the thigh and calf, at the same time sitting up straight like a good little schoolgirl. Finished she gave an innocent smile, “Is there afters?”

“Ice-cream,” said Joyce, “I’ll get it.” She stood up, collected the plates and headed into the kitchen. After scooping some icecream into the bowls she paused and put the carton against her forehead to cool her after Dawn’s footsie. It partially worked, though as she removed her panties they were damp. She dropped them in the washing machine; she ‘d not want them again tonight and headed back into the dining room, “Here it is.”

“Thanks,” said Dawn, “Spiced burgers, ice-cream and wine… I am being spoilt.”

“I think you’re worth it,” replied Joyce. 

She sat down and waited in hope for Dawn’s foot to move up her leg again. But as she had teased by touch during dinner Dawn had switched tactics and was now teasing by non-touch during dessert. Which wasn’t to say she sat demurely, she slowly moved the spoon to her mouth and equally as slowly sucked in the ice-cream; for a moment she slid the ice-cream round her mouth, before swallowing it “Mmmmnn, oooohhhh, mmmmmnnnn,” she moaned sensually. Joyce took a taste of her own ice-cream as Dawn took a second dip. The movements were just as sensuous, but this time she let a little trickle between her lips. She swallowed the remainder and stuck out her tongue, moving it slowly, but firmly round and round her red lips, continuing way after she had licked away the spillage. She smiled, “Ooooohhhh, mmmmmnnnn, oooooohhhhh…”

Joyce felt her pussy stirring with anticipation as Dawn continued to slowly and seductively finish her dessert. The teen was so slow and seductive that soon the ice-cream was melting, dropping from the spoon and down her chin as she brought it up. It ought to have been disgusting, so that Joyce should have words on table manners; but the way Dawn’s tongue flicked out over her red lips, licking and lapping at the cream on her chin was so sensual that Joyce found it impossible to complain. The teen’s mouth opened as she swallowed the last bit, “Ooooohhhh….mmmmnnnn… that was so hot…”

“Did you enjoy it?” asked Joyce, despite all the evidence she still felt a bit nervous.

“A lot,” grinned Dawn. She stood up, “A ciggie would be just perfect though,” she said and headed out. A few moments she returned with a lit cigarette and sat down. She drew on it and blew the smoke in a blue plume above her head, “See that’s good.” She flicked some ash into the empty bowl in front of her and sipped the last of her wine. She looked at the bottle, it was empty.

Joyce stood up and took it, “I’ll get us some more.”

Dawn shook her head, “Don’t bother. I’m fine…. unless you are trying to get me drunk?”

Joyce didn’t answer, but she stood up and started to clear the table, “Do you want anything else? Coffee?”

“Sure, why not,” Dawn sucked at her cigarette. 

“I’ll bring it into the lounge,” said Joyce. She picked up the dishes (except the bowl Dawn was using as an ashtray) and took them into the kitchen, putting them into the dishwasher as she waited for coffeemaker to come to the boil. 

There was a footstep behind her and Joyce turned to see Dawn walk into the kitchen. The teen smiled at her Mom, “I thought I’d see if you need any help.” She took a step forward to stand behind the blonde Milf, sliding her hands up under Joyce’s short skirt to clasp the butt. The teen leant her chin on the top of Joyce’s back and said, “I see your panties are off.”

“They were getting sticky,” giggled Joyce.

“Were they?” asked Dawn. She moved one hand to Joyce’s slit, running her finger over the smooth pussy lips and up to the small tuft of hair and then down again. Joyce purred as the touch made her quiver with excitement. Dawn lips lightly touched the back of her neck, kissing her gently as she continued to stroke the cunt. After a moment Dawn’s mouth moved away, “Shall we skip the coffee and head to my room for an early night?”

“Mmmnnhh, good idea,” said Joyce. Dawn let go of her butt and took her hand instead, leading her upstairs to her room. 

As soon as they were in Dawn twisted her Mom round to face her and brought their mouths together. Joyce returned the kiss passionately, knowing now that this is what she wanted. Their hands moved over each other’s bodies as their lips pushed together and their tongues intertwined and glided around their open mouths. Joyce could feel her daughter’s body under the tight dress the teen was wearing, it was firm and toned round the waist, but squeezable and bouncy tittties. 

“Nice…” purred Dawn, she took a step away from her Mom and turned her back, “Unzip me.”

Joyce did as she was bid, sliding the zip slowly down Dawn’s back to the top of her ass. The dress was so tight it didn’t fall of its own accord and Joyce put her hands on it to slide it off. Once past the hips it dropped and Dawn stepped out of it, exposing her sexy butt. Joyce fondled the cheeks, whilst resting her head on Dawn’s shoulder and kissing behind her ear and at the lobe, “You are so sexy,” she murmured, “cuteness on legs.”

Dawn swung round again to face her Mom and began to undo her blouse, “You’re pretty fuckable yourself,” she smiled, as she slid the blouse off her Mom’s shoulders and down her arms. The Milf’s large tits wobbled as Dawn rubbed her naked body against her Mom. The teen’s hands moved to the back of the skirt and Joyce could feel her daughter playing with the button and zip, undoing them and sliding the skirt past Joyce’s hips. The teen and her Mom’s pussies rubbed against each other; both damp with anticipation. Dawn smiled, “Yep, Joyce, def a fuckable fuck.”

The swearing turned Joyce on even more and her hands slid down to her daughter’s ass, “You better believe it. My cunt is just itching for a fucking.” She kicked off her shoes and kissed her sexy daughter, there mouths opening and closing against each other. Joyce grinned, “What do you say? My cunt’s so hot it’s melting, you can feel it wetness.” She moaned as Dawn took her up on the suggestion and rubbed the wet twat, “Bed me baby, fuck me.”

They moved to opposite sides of the bed and pulled down the covers, getting in and rolling so they met in the middle. Joyce ended on her back, she stopped and gave a moan of pleasure as Dawn continued moving, rolling onto her Mom and lying on top of her. Their cunts were touching, the juice from one soaking with the juice from the other. Dawn grinned “Such a fuckable pussy, you’ve got. So fucking sexy.”

“MMmmnnn,” Joyce replied, a light moan of pleasure as Dawn began to slowly rub her twat against her Mom’s. The teen’s movements were slow, but she pressed down hard, making Joyce wet with excitement as her cunt vibrated with Dawn’s motion. She groaned, with pleasure and moved her hands to Dawn’s back, massaging the teen’s spine and squeezing the flesh between her finger tips, “Ohhhh, oooohhhh, mmmmnnnnn, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

Even as she rocked against her Mom, Dawn’s finger was touching just below the hole, a light scratch and rub in the flesh between the start of the ass and the end of the pussy. Joyce moaned as her daughter continued to tickle her perineum; it felt so good, especially combined with the rhythmic motion of Dawn’s pussy against hers. She moaned again , “Oooohhhh, baby, baby, that’s it, that’s it. I want you… I need you.”

“So fuckable,” giggled Dawn. She began to lightly kiss her Mom’s nipples and then lick round the areola. Joyce moaned and stretched, gripping Dawn more tightly, as her daughter’s tongue stimulated another erogenous zone. The teen’s tongue pressed harder, pushing at the tits and flicking the nipple hard. She moved her head up, “MMmnnnn, tasty tits as well,” she murmured before dropping onto Joyce’s other teat, licking, sucking and kissing it.

Joyce gasped in pleasure as Dawn’s smooth pussy ran over her, “Oh God, Dawn, that’s it. Make me cum… make me cum.”

The teen moved faster, rocking her body and pushing it hard against Joyce. Cum from her teen twat dripped out as she stimulated her cunt. The juice came out, leaking over Joyce’s equally wet cunt and soaking the well-kept tuft of blonde pubic hair above the Milf’s cunt. Joyce could feel the perspiration as well as Dawn moved faster, the teen’s skin heating up and secreting little drips of salty sweat. The tears of salt slid down and onto to Joyce’s flesh, covering her in the sheen of her daughter’s sweat. 

Dawn was starting to move faster and faster, her body rhythmically slipping up and down her Mom’s, both cunts grinding together in a slick embrace. Joyce could feel the excitement building up, higher and higher, an avalanche of excitement. The orgasm hit her and she screamed, “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Dawn continued rocking hard at her, the teen’s head up and moaning as she ran her body at her Mom’s. More juice came out over her Mom and she gave a series of guttural moans, “Ohhh, oooohhh, oooohhh!” Then she began to slow, gradually her rhythmic motion became less intense and friction between the cunts less heated. Then with a moan she stopped, “Oh God, that was good,” she rolled off to lie next to Joyce.

Last night, Joyce remembered, Dawn had said she gushed when she had a really good orgasm and had then gone onto to show it. Dawn had certainly leaked, Joyce thought, but she hadn’t squirted. She smiled at Dawn and started to move down her daughter’s body, worshipping and kissing her as she moved down. She stopped when she came to Dawn’s moist cunt. The teen’s legs opened as Joyce looked up and gave a sultry lick of her lips, “It isn’t over yet, sexy thing.”

The pussy was already wet when Joyce slid her face between the teen’s thighs and her tongue into the cunt. She licked slowly at first, savouring the taste and enjoy her daughter’s moans of pleasure. The slit began to get damper, more cum and Joyce’s saliva mixing together in the hole. Joyce pushed her tongue deeper, exploring and probing until she found the hard bud of the clit. Above her Dawn gasped, “Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Guessing that Dawn wanted her to concentrate on this spot Joyce began to lick and lap harder and faster. The bud quivered under her ministrations and the rest of Dawn’s body shook and tensed, relaxed and trembled as the sexual gratification became more intense and enjoyable. The teen was gripping the bed clothes and moving her pelvis up, grinding the cute cunt in her Mom’s face, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Joyce hit home, slamming her tongue hard at the bud, making her daughter’s erogenous zone slick with cum and hot with excitement. The teen screamed in pleasure and shot her girl cum load over her Mom’s face. The gushing liquid slapped into Joyce like a fountain, leaving her dripping with juice and licking her lips in a vain attempt to drink as much as she could. Dawn gave another quieter murmur, “Oh fuck.”

“It was,” said Joyce and moved to spoon into her daughter.

*

For the second morning in a row Joyce had woken naked in her daughter’s bed; it was becoming a habit – though she had to admit, an agreeable one. Her head lay on her daughter’s titty, as Dawn absent-mindedly stroked at her hair. The Milf yawned and stretched, “Did I say morning?”

Dawn stroked the top of her Mom’s forehead and gave her a small kiss, “You grunted something and dropped your head on my tit. I took that as you being awake.”

“Morning then, sexy,” Joyce kissed the near-by nipple tenderly, “That was some night.”

“Mmmnn yes,” Dawn agreed, “That was one fuck of a pussy licking you gave me. Best I’ve had.”

“You’ve had others?” Joyce raised her head and looked at her daughter. She had assumed she was the first, though from the skilful way Dawn had done her over the last two nights she should have realised she wasn’t.

“Yeah,” Dawn shrugged, “A couple. I’m not a virgin.”

“Oh. Anyone I know?” asked Joyce.

Dawn gave another shrug, “Me and Janice helped Cordy get over Xander a few times. And I had a couple of one-nighters with Faith before she went loony-tunes.”

“So, nothing serious?”

“No,” Dawn kissed her Mom’s forehead again, “Not until now.”

That made Joyce squirm and giggle with happiness, “I’m your first serious girlfriend… that’s a big responsibility.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage,” said Dawn laughing. Her face straightened, “When’s Buffy round?”

“About four,” her Mom replied, “She’ll stay until after dinner.”

“That’s a long time to keep my hands off you,” said Dawn.

Joyce’s face gave a little crease, “We’ll have to. I don’t think Buffy would cope yet.”

“She would wig,” agreed the teen. She gave a theatrical sigh, “I’ll suppose I’ll have to keep my legs crossed and try to ignore any horny itches in my cunt.”

Joyce looked over at the alarm and smiled, “Well we’ve got some time yet.” She slid down under the covers, licking as she went down.

*

Dawn loved her sister, but God, she thought, couldn’t she be gone already. As expected Buffy had arrived about four with a grin and a bag full of dirty clothes for the laundry. It had been fun to catch up with Buffy and Dawn had missed her, at least a little, and much more than she would be ever willing to admit. But dinner was way over and one could get too much of a good thing. She surveyed the empty dishes; it had been Buffy’s favourite food, not hers and a soft drink not wine – and she was dying for a cig. And to fuck her Mom…

Joyce, was showing, no hurry to get rid of Buffy. I know she’s her daughter and she’s been away, thought Dawn, but she does realise her other daughter is hot to trot. She gave Buffy a grin as her sister continued telling them about some boy she’d met called Parker; Dawn had a feeling that one wouldn’t last. Suddenly Buffy turned to her Mom and shot out, “And what about you and Dawn?”

The switch of conversation between threw Dawn and it seemed to do the same for Joyce as she looked stunned that Buffy had picked them up. All she could say was, “Dawn and I?”

“Yeah,” Buffy took a drink of her cola, “You’re both looking happy. Is it cos I’ve left?” she smiled to show she was joking.

Dawn felt herself relax, Buffy hadn’t discovered their secret after all. She was about to answer that having Buffy around was exactly the reason she was looking so happy, but her Mom spoke first, “I may be, er, seeing someone.”

Buffy’s eyes widened, though not as much as Dawn’s; it was lucky that Buffy was looking at their Mom and not her. The blonde teen gave a small gasp, “So go on Mom, spill it. Who is he? Where did you meet? What’s he like?”

“It’s early days, not worth discussing,” said Joyce, obviously regretting saying anything, “Perhaps in a few months… Christmas at the latest.”

“Oh, okay,” Buffy sounded disappointed, but she quickly perked up and looked at the clock on the wall, “Look I better be going. I really need to get back and change before I put in a quick patrol.”

She stood up and gave her Mom a quick peck on the forehead, unaware of Dawn’s split second of jealousy as her sister’s lips touched her Mom’s skin. Dawn stood up and went to get Buffy’s bag from where it had been tossed; she didn’t want any further delays in her sister’s exit. Buffy took the bag, unaware of Dawn’s ulterior motive and grinned, “Thanks Dawnie,” she headed to the front door, turning to her Mom as she opened it, “I’ll be around next Sunday to pick up my clothes.”

“Okay, see you then,” Joyce smiled and gave her daughter a small kiss on the cheek. Buffy gave Dawn a quick wave goodbye and headed down the path to get the bus. The Milf and teen waited a few seconds to politely wave goodbye before Joyce shut the door.

As soon as it was closed Dawn grabbed her close and pulled her Mom’s face down to kiss her. The Milf’s mouth opened and Dawn pushed in her lithe tongue, moving it around and forcing it against her Mom’s. Her lips pressed hard against the Milf, as did her body and her hands moved sexily and speedily over Joyce’s ass and waist. 

“Fuck, I thought she’d never leave,” Dawn broke the kiss and grinned at her Mom.

“You managed to resist the horny itches in your cunt?” Joyce asked, laughing.

“I did… just; when you bent over to take the chicken out of the oven I almost finger fucked myself – that skirt is way tight.”

“Mmmnn,” Joyce gave a titter, “That’s the kind of reaction I like. I was tempted to wiggle, but I thought that Buffy might notice.”

“I think she almost did, I thought you were about to blow it when you said you were seeing someone,” admitted Dawn.

“I don’t think she’d guess it was you,” Joyce giggled and ran a finger down Dawn’s sweater, between the teen’s firm tits, “Though you are sexily gorgeous enough for anyone.”

“Let’s get you out of that skirt,” Dawn’s hands moved to her Mom’s ass as she undid the skirt and pulled it down. Her hands moved to her Mom’s naked butt cheeks and massaged at them lightly, “No panties again, this looks like its becoming a habit.”

“And are you wearing underwear?” Joyce asked.

“Of course not,” said Dawn and pulled off her own skirt. The two women’s hands moved to the others naked pussies, rubbing and touching the lips and sliding fingers into the holes. Dawn smiled, “Looks like there’s a benefit from being pantyless.”

Giggling Joyce nodded, “So I see.” She gave another giggle, which turned into a deeper moan as Dawn’s finger slid into her pussy, pushing at the walls and swirling round the hole. She returned the favour, moving her finger back and forth in the tight teen cunt. It didn’t take long for both the Summers to dampen. The wetness slid down from the slits, covering their digits and palms. Joyce moaned again, “This is good,” she gasped, “So good.”

Dawn gasped in pleasure herself as Joyce hit her clit. She fell forward leaning against the Milf, even as Joyce leaned against her. The elbows of the two women jacked in and out as they hit each other’s pussies, extra fingers being added to give additional excitement. With their spare hands they clutched and grasped at each other, as if they needed the support. Dawn gasped again and moaned, “Fuck me, finger me, finger my fucking cunt.”

Harder and harder the teen and Milf fingered, hammering their digits deep into the other’s wet and willing slots. Their bodies trembled bouncing against each other as the pleasure hammered home, making them slaves to lust, “Oooohhh, aaaaarrgggghhh,” Dawn gasped, giddy with excitement as her pussy shot pleasure barbs through her, “Ooooohhhh, ooooohhhhh…. Yesssss, aaaarrrgggghhh, oooooohhhh.”

Joyce’s mouth was buried on Dawn’s shoulder and the teen could feel the warmth of her Mom’s pants and the light bites of teeth as the Milf gasped into the flesh. The moans were muffled, but still loud enough to be distinctively recognisable; “mmmnnnn, ooooohhhhh, mmmmmnnnnn.”

Dawn shook and squealed more as the orgasms tore at her, she thrust harder into her Mom, slamming the Milf’s clit and transferring the orgasmic pleasure. Joyce squealed harder.

They came apart, panting heavily, their faces red and giggling. Joyce smiled, “I hope that helped your itch.”

“Only a little,” replied Dawn, “With you standing in front of me it’s coming back.”

Joyce blushed at the compliment; giggling she said, “Well let me see what I can do about that.” She took Dawn’s hand and led the sexy teen into the lounge, positioning her on the couch, “Would a pussy licking help?” the Milf asked.

“It couldn’t do any harm,” Dawn smiled and pulled off her sweater, before unclipping her bra and dropping it to the floor. She opened her legs wide and stroked Joyce’s head as the Milf leant forward. 

The brunette’s twat began to seep in anticipation and she moved her hands up to rub and cup her teen titties. She gave a small whine of pleasure as Joyce’s tongue flicked out and ran over her quim lips. The Milf gave just the merest dab into the hole before moving round and licking at the outside. Her laps were slow and sensual, playing skilfully with the puffy labia. Dawn squeezed her titties as the tongue teasing continued, “Oh that’s it, that’s good, lick me out, Joyce, lick me out.”

Joyce gave a small giggle as she paused and pushed a strand of hair away from her forehead. She quickly returned to the juicy slit in front of her and continued to lick, but still she teased. Any touches inside the hole were brief, but tantalising, tasters. They still made Dawn quiver with excitement and she knew that once Joyce slid down the hole it wouldn’t take much for Dawn to cum. She gave another cry of excitement, “Eat me, eat me, eat my fucking hot cummy cunt!”

It was getting frustrating that Joyce still wasn’t going in, continuing to tease her daughter with long, slow, licks of the exterior. Trails of saliva marked the progress of her tongue, circles round the outside with brief detours where it would go in and tickle the inner twat. The teen shivered, “Oh eat me, fucking eat my cunt.”

It was like flicking a switch. Joyce moved from long, low sensual touches round the outside to brutal, fast, hard thrusts at the teen’s clit. Dawn squealed in ecstasy, her whole pussy alive with sexual delight. She felt herself shaking, her body tensing and relaxing in time with the orgasmic waves riding through her, “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Eat me, fucking eat me,” she screamed loudly.

Harder and harder Joyce slammed her tongue down, driving Dawn from one orgasm to another until her whole world was an explosive blast of gratification and enjoyment so mind-blowing that it was like her brain had disconnected from any ability to think. She screamed, her back arching and her pussy thrusting at her Mom’s face as the orgasm volcanoed within her. The cum blew out, like warm lava from Vesuvius, splattering her Mom’s face and blouse, and soaking both. Joyce pulled her head away and wiped her lips as Dawn fell back to the sofa, panting heavily as the orgasm slowly and reluctantly dissipated.

The Milf looked at her sexy daughter, “That help?”

“Y’know,” gasped Dawn, “I think it did… at least for a little bit...”

“Well let me know when you get the itch again,” giggled Joyce as she stood up, “I’m more than happy to help relieve you.”

Dawn looked at her Mom’s face; it was still dripping with girl cum. The teen stood up and took her lover’s hand, “Let’s have a bath.”

“Together?” asked Joyce.

“Yes,” said Dawn leading her Mom upstairs, “I promise to scrub your back.”

In the bathroom Joyce took off her blouse and dropped the cum sodden garment in the laundry basket. That done she leant against the wall and admired Dawn’s butt. The teen was running the bath water and was leant over the side dipping her hand in it and swirling the water round to make sure the bath foam bubbled. Joyce felt her excitement mount as she looked at the smooth cheeks, wiggling enticingly in front of her. Dawn must know exactly what she was doing to her Mom, which was why she remained in situ, allowing Joyce to gave lustfully at her sexy ass. Joyce touched herself and gulped as Dawn straightened up and turned, having placed two little clumps of bubbles artfully on her titties. The teen smiled, “Bathy time.” 

She stepped into the bath and lay back against the end. Joyce stepped over to the bath. She couldn’t see any of her daughter’s body beneath the hordes of bubbles, if Joyce hadn’t explored it before, they would have given Dawn an air of sexual mystery. Joyce smiled and got in, lowering herself between Dawn’s open legs and lying against the teen’s tits; the curve of her ass fitted snugly against Dawn’s pussy, as if they had been designed to fit.

The teen picked up a sponge, “Lift you arms, let me give you a wash.”

Joyce did as she was told, giggling as Dawn sponged her waist and under her arms, swashing the Milf’s flesh with the warm sponge. The teen moved to the Milf’s back, moving round in circles, slowly at first and then more vigorously so that Joyce could feel the friction, even with the warm bubbly water, sluicing down her back. It was a good feeling, making her warm and relaxed at the same. She gave a little moan, “Oh that’s good.”

Dawn ignored her, “Let’s give these large titties a wash now.” She leant her body forward, pushing her own firm pair into Joyce’s recently cleaned back. The Milf moaned as Dawn hands came round and she began to sponge at first one titty and then the other. The Milf felt her nipples stiffen, as Dawn tweaked at it with her finger, like she was trying to wipe away a particularly stubborn stain. The teen grinned and push the sponge hard into the ample flesh, “They’re very dirty, y’know,” she giggled.

“I am very dirty person,” tittered Joyce back; she pushed her ass backwards, grinding it into her daughter’s pussy so that Dawn would know exactly what she meant.

“So I see,” grinned Dawn. She gave the titties one last sponge and then dropped it to float just under the top of the water. She wrapped her arms round the Milf, just under her titties and lent back again, bringing the Milf with her. Joyce lay back against her daughter as Dawn kissed the top of her ear and blew away a bit of bubble which had cheekily ended in the permed blonde hair, “That’s it Joyce, relax with me.”

“MMmnnn I am,” said Joyce truthfully. Dawn’s hands were squeezing and massaging her stomach, with the teen’s lips brushing her ear. The hot water lapping at her body and the soft bubbles running across it were a bonus. The Milf lay back closed her eyes and drifted in a sensual dream state, it was like there was nothing but her, Dawn and the warmth. She wasn’t sure how long she lay there, it might have been minutes or close to an hour – it wasn’t that she was sleeping or dozing, more that time lost meaning. 

It was only when Dawn gave her a shake that Joyce moved back to reality. The teen gave her a kiss, “We better get out and dried; it’s getting a bit cooler.”

“Okay,” Joyce hopped out of the bath and got a towel. Dawn followed her and grinned as she picked up another towel and began to dry herself. She looked so sexy in the buff, thought Joyce, her wet hair clinging to her equally wet skin; both shining under the bathroom light. The teen moved her towel over her body, the motion sexual as well as practical as she slid it under her cunt and over her titties, making the pert pair bounce. 

Dawn chucked her towel over the laundry basket and grinned, “Are you finished?”

Joyce nodded and looked at the drying bubbles and the wet spots on the floor, as well as the discarded towel and soaked bathroom rug, “I’ll just give a quick tidy.”

Dawn shook her head and moved closer to her Mom. Her hand slid down the Milf’s tummy to her pussy and she lightly ran a finger over the labia, “No, bed now, tidying in the morning.”

“That’s a better idea,” laughed Joyce as she followed Dawn to the teen’s bedroom.

*


	3. Chapter 3

“Happy Anniversary,” said Joyce. 

“Mmmnnn, one week today,” said Dawn as she stretched and opened her eyes. She rolled over on the bed so she was half lying on her Mom. One of her hands moved to her Mom’s nearest tit to squeeze the sexy mound, the other slid over the Milf’s mons, stroking the smooth flesh. The teen’s lips went down lightly onto her Mom’s, the kiss tender, but sensual, “Happy Anniversary.”

Joyce giggled as her daughter’s hands slid down, but she also knew Friday was a school day, “Later… when you get back home.”

Dawn gave a fake pout, it was supposed to show displeasure, but to Joyce all it showed was how sexy and beautiful her daughter was. The teen only kept it for a moment, then she broke into a smile, “Are you sure I can’t take the day off?” she traced a finger round Joyce’s nipple and it slowly hardened. The teen smiled as she saw what her finger was doing and slid it over the newly erect teat, “I’ve got a present.”

For a moment Joyce was tempted, the idea of remaining all morning in bed with Dawn had a strong, appeal. But she shook her head, “No, it’ll keep when you get back.”

Dawn shook her head, “I s’ppose.”

Joyce smiled, “I’m closing the gallery early, so I’ll be back by the time you get home from school. Unless… you’re not going to the Mall with Janice are you?”

“On our one week anniversary,” Dawn gave a squeak of mock horror. She paused, a slow, sexy smirk on her lips “I’ve told her I’ve got a hot date with some sex machine; a top fucking is guaranteed.”

“It is,” agreed Joyce giggling. Reluctantly she pulled back the quilt and slid out of bed. Last night’s clothes were still on the floor, where she had dropped them and she bent over to pick them up. She heard a squeak of the bed as Dawn turned over to get a better view and the Milf gave a small wiggle of her ass, “Later…” she slowly straightened up and headed back to her own room to change for the day.

*  
Joyce looked at the clock on the wall; Dawn would soon be home – she didn’t think that the teen would be dawdling once the school bell went. Joyce took one last look in the side mirror that her lipstick and make-up was right and then fluffed her hair to give it bounce. She moved to the main mirror to have a look at her whole body; she smiled as she looked at her lingerie – sexy black suspenders attached to a belt round her midriff and an equally black ‘bra’ that held up her titties, without touching the nipples. She slid down to her slit, smooth apart from a small well-cut clump of hair just above the hole. She nodded; she almost fancied herself and she was sure Dawn would appreciate it.

She moved onto the bed, reclining so that her top leg was pulled up just far enough so that you couldn’t see her pussy when you entered the bedroom door, but that her titties were fully viewable and delicious looking, like plump melons waiting to be slurped on. She waited patiently for the front door to open and a sweet teenage voice to call out, “I’m home.”

“Upstairs, Dawn; in my room” called Joyce. 

There was the clump of feet on the stairs and then Dawn appeared at the doorway, still wearing her jacket and with her school rucksack slung over her shoulder. She paused in the doorway, a smile spreading across her face as she surveyed the almost naked Milf lying wantonly on the bed. Joyce felt her own insides stirring with desire and she moved her leg slowly downwards so that Dawn could see the uncovered slit. The Milf’s hand moved to the hole and she opened it slightly with two fingers, “Happy Anniversary, Dawn, I thought you’d like a present of pussy.”

“Oh yes,” grinned Dawn. She walked into the room heading towards the bedroom chair, dropping her jacket onto the floor even before she reached it. Her eyes never left her Mom and the Milf continued to slowly move to make sure that Dawn continued to see her in the sexiest pose possible wherever she moved. She licked her lips seductively as Dawn stopped and began to swiftly undress, “I’ll give you present now.”

“Is it Dawnie cunt?” asked Joyce, “I love wet, fresh Dawn twat; it tastes so good.”

Her daughter unclipped her bra, her tits were smaller than Joyce’s but still above average for a sixteen-year-old. She smiled enigmatically as she started to undo her jeans.

“Are you going to finger me hard?” moaned Joyce, the excitement evident in her voice, “Slam three fingers up my cunt, you know how hard I cum when you touch my spot… oooohhhh.”

Dawn stood naked and smiling, “That’s close, but I’m going to give you something more than three fingers.” She reached into her rucksack.

“It’s a dildo,” guessed Joyce. She was almost instantly proved nearly correct as her daughter turned round holding a nine-inch rubber dong, leather straps hung from it. Joyce gasped and giggled before up-dating her guess, “A strap-on. A nice big one.”

“And I’m going to fuck you with it,” said Dawn.

“Oh God, yes, do,” Joyce could barely conceal her anticipation. She was almost salivating with lust and her pussy was so hot with a craving for the large rubber she had to touch it in a vain attempt to stop it itching with horniness.

The teen began to put it on, before looking at her Mom and smiling, “Did I wish you a Happy Anniversary?”

She had that morning, but Joyce wasn’t interested in her daughter’s best wishes, but her daughter’s large strap-on. The blonde gave a moan and rolled onto her back, spreading her legs. She slid her hand over her rapidly lubricating slit and levered it open between two fingers. Turning her head she looked at her naked daughter, “Come fuck me, fuck me hard.”

Dawn got onto the bed, but not between her Mom’s legs. Instead she sat next to the Milf and ran a finger gently, but sensuously over the older blonde’s tits. Joyce moaned at the sensation, her body was so aroused that even the stroke of digit on her areola was enough to pleasure her. The teen moved her finger some more, pressing down and swirling it faster round the erect nipple. Joyce’s jugs juddered at the teenage touch and her back arched, “Fuck me, come on Dawn, fuck me.”

“What? No ‘please’? Where are your manners?” the teen teased, taking a teat between two fingers and gently stretching it upwards. She grinned as she said words that her Mom had often used with her and Buffy when they were small, “I don’t know who brought you up; but it must have been in a barn.”

“Don’t tease me,” said Joyce, writhing under her daughter’s light pinches. She gave another moan as Dawn let go off the nipple and it sprang down against the tits. The teen’s fingers moved to other one, her body moving across Joyce so that the dildo was rubbing over the Milf’s waist, seemingly unnoticed by its owner, who was too engrossed in playing with the titties on offer. It wasn’t unnoticed by Joyce, her tone was a mixture of frustration and anticipation as she spoke again, “Don’t tease, please. Please, please fuck my pussy, please fuck me hard.”

“As it’s a special day…” giggled Dawn. She took the dildo in one hand as she moved between her Mom’s legs. Gripping it hard she moved forward, using her spare hand to open up the willing and wet cunt hole. The tip of the toy touched and Joyce gave a moan; it got louder as the toy went in deeper. Her hands reached out to stroke and grip the bedding; “You like that?” asked Dawn.

It was like asking the Pope if he was a regular churchgoer, but Joyce nodded and groaned, “Yes, baby, I’m loving you in me. Push harder, Dawn, fill up my twat.”

The dildo no longer needed guidance or support and Dawn let go. Her body moved forward and down, as she slid the toy into the Milf pussy, until she was on top of Joyce with their bodies pressed together and the strap-on deep in its target. The Milf gasped as Dawn moved slightly, so that the toy was stimulating her erogenous zone, “That’s it Dawn. That’s the place. Fuck me hard.”

“I’m going to,” laughed Dawn, “I’m going to fuck you until you scream and scream again.”

So saying she began to hammer her dildo in and out. Below her Joyce gasped in pleasure as her daughter’s toy began to repeatedly invade her own wet cunt. The teen’s thrusts was hard and fast, each designed to hit for maximum enjoyment. The blonde moaned and bent her back, her titties pushing upwards into Dawn as the toy rammed her. She had expected something good, but not this fantastic – Dawn had obviously learnt from her couplings with Cordelia and Faith; and Joyce was reaping the very enjoyable benefits. The toy hammered over her clit, stimulating it and making it buzz with enjoyment. “Oh, oh, oh,” Joyce let out tiny gasps of pleasure, small spurts of air blowing from her mouth. They got louder as Dawn’s body slammed down harder, “Ohh, ohhhh, ohhhhhh!”

“Fuck,” said Dawn, “This is fucking hot. I’m fucking the sexiest fuck in Sunnydale.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” groaned Joyce, “I’m so hot, you’re fucking me so good, you’re a fucking your Mom good.”

“I’m a motherfucker,” laughed Dawn as she slammed her dildo down and down again. 

There was a squeal of agreement, or perhaps enjoyment, from the older blonde, “Aaarrrghhh, yessss, arrrrghhhh!”

The teen paused and pulled out her toy, as her Mom bucked under the orgasm. Joyce groaned and relaxed again, “Fuck me more,” she murmured as Dawn returned within her, hoping for a second bout as good as the first.

If anything the teen was even harder and faster, her dildo pummelling her Mom’s pussy with powerful precision. It was like before had just been a warm-up and now Dawn was hitting her stride. Joyce screamed in pleasure as the strap-on whacked into her hole, driving it wild with lust. Her body arched and shook and almost without noticing she found her legs moving up, her knees pushing against her daughter’s sides as the teen rode her. The cock thrust down deep into her twat and Joyce screamed again, “Oh that’s it, fuck me, fuck me. Aaaarrrgghhh, fuck Mommy hard you sexy motherfucker. Make me yours, I want to cum…”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” panted Dawn as she slammed and harder into her Mom’s cunt. The hole was slick with juice, cum pumping out the walls like they were leaking. And the more juice that filled the hole the faster Dawn could go, until she was pumping her Mom’s pussy like she was bouncing on a trampoline. The teen’s hot breath was coming fast, the warmth playing over Joyce’s skin like a desert wind. The brunette gasped, “Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuckity fuckity, fuck!”

The Milf rocked back and forth under the thrusting, enjoying every single second. She could feel the teeny tits bouncing against her own; the hard teats touching her own with every downward motion and the fleshy mounds surrounding them squashing between their bodies. The teen body was on hers, the sweat soaking them both, as Dawn’s mouth slurped and kissed at the Milf’s throat, sucking at the naked flesh, even as her midriff continued to brutally rise and fall. Joyce’s hands were clawing at Dawn’s back, “Oh, oh, oh, ooooohhh, aaaaaargggghhh, aaaaargggghhhh…” The Milf felt the orgasms thrashing into her and body went into paroxysms of lust, leaving her trembling and rent with pleasure. Another scream echoed from her throat, followed by a heartfelt cry of “Don’t stop, don’t stop…”

Dawn didn’t, continuing to pound the open pussy hole deep with her toy. She was moving faster and harder, making Joyce wonder if there wasn’t a bit of Slayer blood inside her second daughter. Not that she cared or wondered too long, not with the explosive pleasure orgasming through her in gratifying wave after wave. Her body arched again, “Ooohhh yesssss!” Above her Dawn didn’t pause, continuing to suck, lick and slurp her Mom’s neck and below, as her pelvis continued to do tango into the Milf. Joyce moaned again, gasping as the joy raced through her, “Ooohhhh yessssss, ooooohhhhh yesssss, oooohhhh yesssss!”

There was a grunt of exertion from the brunette as her Mom loudly came below her and the rubber cock was slipped out of the cum slicked cunt. Dawn smiled and wiped away a strand of hair that had become stuck to her sweat stained forehead. For a moment Joyce thought Dawn was finished; she was disappointed, but realistic – she had hoped for longer though had expected less. But Dawn had other plans. She climbed off her Mom and beside her. Her hands slid under the Milf, “Roll onto your side,” she said pushing Joyce over.

The blonde Milf did so, moving onto her side and away from Dawn. The teen’s hands continued to guide the Milf, one sliding round to push at the small of Joyce’s back so that it was angled forward, pressing her ass and pussy towards the teen. The other hand moved in and opened the legs, so that Dawn’s own knee could move up and prize apart the Milf’s legs; “That’s right,” murmured the teen and slid her toy from behind into Joyce’s cunt.

The blonde gave a moan as the toy moved in. Her daughter’s hands were on her tits, rubbing, pulling and massaging them as she slowly began to rock back and forth, the toy pushing at Joyce’s walls and over her G-spot. The teen wasn’t moving as fast or hard as before, but Joyce didn’t mind – after the hard fucking it was good to go for more relaxed and sensuous. Especially as her daughter’s spooned into her as she moved, wrapping her body into her Mom’s and gently kissing the back of her neck. Joyce gave another small groan as the rubber phallus slid over her special spot, “Oh God, Dawn, that’s it yes, oh yes, oh yes please, that’s so good.”

The teen’s lips pursed and again played on Joyce’s neck, small butterfly kisses, pecks of delicious delight. Her body slid across the sheets and into Joyce. She still moved slow, but now she was putting pressure on – each thrust had the full weight and strength of her lithe, teen body behind it, slamming the cock deep and hard into Joyce’s wet and willing hole. The Milf gasped with pleasure as the ecstasy flooded through her, her body wracked with pleasure, “Oh yes, yes, yes, Dawn, fuck me good, fuck me good.”

The teen began to move quicker, twisting her Mom’s body over so that she could penetrate deeper. The pleasure coursing through Joyce ratcheted up, until it could no longer be contained. The Milf shrieked loudly, her body bucking and shaking as the orgasm struck. Cum came from her pussy, sliding over her lips and soaking the satin sheets beneath her. Dawn didn’t stop, she continued to pound her Mom’s slit harder and faster, pushing the toy in as far in as she could manage. The Milf gasped and shrieked one orgasm was swiftly replaced with another, the intensity of them both making her insides feel like jelly and sending her mind into another, explosive and colourful, dimension, “Oh… aaaaaargggghhh, yesssssss! Don’t….aaaaarggghhh…. sssstttttopppp!”

Dawn was no longer kissing her she was bucking too fast for her lips to latch to her Mom’s neck. Not that Joyce minded; not with the most intense, exciting and enjoyable orgasms hitting her in wave after wave off gratification. Her body bent and shook as each thrust of Dawn’s dildo sent her to entirely new plane of orgasmic delectation. She screamed again, so loud she feared that her vocal chords would snap and that the windows would shatter. They didn’t – but Dawn hammered harder, encouraged by her Mom’s reaction. Joyce screamed again as yet another orgasm reached in and grabbed her guts to squeeze, “Aaaarrrghhhh, aaaaaarrrghhhhh!”

Dawn’s body slammed into her Mom’s again, driving the toy deep into the Milf. Again and again, vigorous and energetic, deep and fast. Joyce orgasmed and bucked, coming with passionate shrieks, leaving her pussy dripping with cum, sore and stretched, pleasured and gratified. The Milf lost track of the times she came, how often she shouted and screamed her daughter’s name with demands she fuck her hard, how often her body bent and twisted out of control. But it was many. 

“Ohhhh,” finally moaned Dawn and pulled out. She let out another sigh of exhaustion and dropped onto her back. She wiped a rivulet of sweat from her forehead, “That was good.”

Joyce rolled over so that she was now facing her teen daughter. She smiled as she looked at the teen, red and sweaty with exertion, her hair plastered to her skin – the sex appeal continued to ooze from her. The Milf smiled, “You’re telling me. I don’t think I’ve cum so hard and so often since… well, ever.”

“Glad you enjoyed,” Dawn said, “Always happy to help you cum.”

“Is that a promise?” giggled Joyce, running her fingers over Dawn’s naked midriff in a walking motion, “Because if so as soon as you’ve got your breath back I could go again.”

“It’s a promise,” agreed Dawn, laughing.

*

Opening her eyes Joyce looked at the alarm clock. It was just past eight. Joyce yawned, since it was light it must be eight in the morning. She turned her head to look at Dawn’s, her sexy, elfin face made even more cutely adorable by the small sleeping smile on it. Joyce brushed a small strand of hair from the teen’s forehead and Dawn smacked her lips together, as if she was about to wake. Joyce remained still and the teen settled back down – she must be still be exhausted, poor dear. 

Not that this surprised Joyce – the teen had arrived home about four and headed straight to bed her Mom. And, apart from Joyce making a brief journey down to the kitchen to make some sandwiches whilst Dawn recovered after a particularly energetic bout, they hadn’t left since. The Milf wasn’t sure how many times they’d fucked; so many times that Joyce was still light-headed from the orgasms and her pussy was stretched, sore and happy. For a few minutes she continued to look at her deliciously, delightful daughter, remembering the pleasure she had been given the night before. Dawn remained unmoving and unknowing, as fast asleep as only a teenager can manage. 

The Milf would have remained there drinking in the sexiness, but a rumble in her stomach reminded her that she’d only had a couple of slices of bread and peanut jelly since yesterday lunch. Slowly and carefully, so as not to wake her daughter, Joyce climbed out of bed. For a moment Joyce thought her movements had woken Dawn as the teen gave a small moan. The Milf held her breath, hardly moving, but Dawn just gave another small smack of her lips and turned her head away, a small snore emitting from her lips. Joyce reached for her dressing gown and headed down.

Joyce made some breakfast, before starting to do some laundry. She followed that with some hoovering and dusting and was just starting to wipe down the kitchen surfaces when, at eleven, Dawn finally emerged. The teen snuck in so silently that Joyce didn’t hear a thing until she felt her daughters hands moving round her waist, pushing aside her gown and coming to rest on the Milf’s stomach. They moved slowly in light circle massaging round the Milf’s belly-button, before one slid lower to rest on the small brush of pubic hair on the mons. “Morning sexpot,” said Dawn sensually.

“Good morning sweetheart,” Joyce replied, giving a small giggle as Dawn’s finger slid through her small, but well-kept bush and down onto the lips. For a second Joyce thought (hoped) that her daughter was going to slide a digit into her cunt and finger fuck her there and then, but Dawn was either teasing or not noticing how horny her touch made her Mom. Joyce hoped it was the former, otherwise she wasn’t communicating quiet how much Dawn turned her on and given how loud she had been screaming last night she didn’t think she could give a signal that was more blatant.

“Not dressed yet?” though it was phrased as a question it was obvious that Dawn knew her Mom was wearing nothing beneath the gown. Her hand that had been touching the mons was slowly sliding up to replace the hand that had been massaging the Milf’s belly; that hand was now cupping one of Joyce’s tits and sexually exerting a light squeeze against the pliable flesh. 

“No, I didn’t want to wake you,” Joyce had to stop herself moaning out the reply as her daughter’s second hand moved to join the first, the two of them kneading and gripping the Milf’s tits, squeezing at them like ripe melons about to explode.

“That’s considerate of you. After all my exercise last night I needed a sleep-in,” grinned Dawn and as suddenly as she wrapped her arms round her Mom she let go, to step back and hoist herself on the kitchen table. Joyce straightened her gown, pulling it back to cover her; or at least half-cover – she didn’t quiet pull it over her titties leaving a nipple peaking out. She turned round. Dawn was sitting sexily on the table, a small pair of hot-pants covered her swinging legs. But they looked almost decent compared to the crop top which seemed to cover more of her arms than her body – it was ripped down to expose her teenage cleavage and cut so high at the midriff that it just missed exposing her titties. Joyce licked her lips, unable to stop her gaze turning lascivious as she looked at her sexed up daughter. Dawn grinned, obviously not unaware of the impact she was having on her Mom, “I was thinking we could go out to with the icebox, have a picnic. It ages since we’ve had a picnic.”

Joyce nodded, “Okay, let me get dressed and pack some things.” She gave another look at her daughter, “Are you planning to go out like that?”

Dawn pulled a face, “Yeah, I was.”

“Just checking,” smiled Joyce and slid a hand over her daughter’s thigh as she walked past.

*

Joyce had expected them to head to park or perhaps to the bluffs above Sunnydale, both were popular picnicking spots – at least during the day. But as she had reversed the car away from the drive, Dawn had suggested a spot she had heard about from Faith. It was much more secluded than the park or bluffs, in fact so secluded that it was even safe at night as no vamps would hang round where there was no midnight snacks on offer. Following her daughter’s directions Joyce pulled away from Sunnydale, along the coast road and then took a small inward turn down a track, which gradually petered out next to a small copse, with a burbling brook and a scenic view of the sea on down the cliffs below. It was almost as beautiful as the teen in the car beside her.

“We’re here,” said Dawn and smiled, flashing her white teeth at her Mom. 

Joyce smiled back, her hand slid down and surreptitiously stroked Dawn’s naked thigh, “I’ll get the box from the trunk, if you lay the rug.”

“Sure,” Dawn twisted round and pulled the rug from the back seat. Her crop top moved up her body as she did giving her Mom a quick flash of side boob – which is exactly what the Milf had planned to happen. Joyce smiled and watched as Dawn got out and bent over to lay the rug, as expected her shorts rode into her ass, accentuating her cute cheeks and sexy ass crack. Joyce salivated internally for a moment, then seeing that Dawn was sitting and not going to expose more than what was already on view, she got out of the car and got the box from the trunk.

By the time Joyce got the icebox out and was round the side of the car Dawn was sitting down, her legs spread apart in an unladylike pose, though unfortunately still wearing her hot-pants. On the more positive side Joyce could definitely see a camel toe where the material was riding into her daughter’s sexy slit. Joyce sat down and made sure she leant forward as she opened the box, she had chosen a very loose blouse and had loosened it even more by leaving the top three buttons undone. Without a bra her titties almost flopped over the top and she saw Dawn looking with lust at her cleavage. Joyce smiled, “Peanut butter and jelly?” she passed the sandwich over, bending as she did so her titties almost bounced out.

“Thanks,” said Dawn, her eyes focussed on her Mom’s bosom.

Joyce deliberately stretched her arms over her head and pushed her chest forward, the look of lust on Dawn’s face was as much of a compliment as she needed. Joyce smiled and relaxed, moving her ass across the rug so that Dawn’s foot could touch her own; “Soda?”

“Yes… please,” said Dawn and took a mouthful of sandwich. Even as she chewed she took the hint from her Mom’s movement, kicking off her pumps and touching her Mom’s ankle with her foot. Joyce kicked off her own shoes and shuddered with pleasure as her daughter’s toe touched her sole and pushed. The teen smiled, a grin filled with carnal desire, “Nice sandwich, very soft and tasty.”

“MMmnnn,” Joyce took a bite of her own, almost swallowing it in lust as felt the touch of her daughter’s foot moving up and down her inner calve “Anything for you Dawn, you know that.”

“I do now,” said Dawn. She took a sip of her soda, before pulling back the can and licking her lips a sensuously as Cleopatra, “That’s cool… and yummy. I love yummy juice, warm, tasty, lovely, fresh juice.”

Joyce gave a titter, it being obvious that Dawn wasn’t talking about her soda, “I know darling. I remember.”

Dawn put down her sandwich and soda and twisted onto her knees. She rocked forward and slid herself onto Joyce, pushing her body at the Milf’s. Her lips moved onto her Mom’s and opened, her mouth locking to Joyce’s and the tongue flicking out. For a moment Joyce reciprocated before Dawn moved back, the teens hands moving to inside her Mom’s blouse to hold the titties for a moment, before with a smile she let go, “After we’ve eaten, I’m going to take off your clothes and fuck you here.”

“Good,” Joyce said, “Now don’t eat so fast you choke, my pussy will still be wanton and willing in five minutes.”

“I can feel its heat from here,” said Dawn moving back and taking another bite of her sandwich.

“Think how hot it is for me,” said Joyce. She unbuttoned another couple of buttons on her blouse, letting her tits come free, “Whew, that’s better.”

“You sure you’re not trying to get me to choke?” grinned Dawn as she looked with desire at her Mom’s pair.

“I’m just giving a preview of what I’m offering for dessert,” countered Joyce.

“Looks good,” said Dawn, “Though I’m greedy, I want more.”

“Eat up and you’ll get it,” Joyce ran a hand round her nipple before gazing downwards at the spot between her legs. 

Dawn quickly finished her sandwich and licked her fingers to get rid of the last crumbs. She waited impatiently, her feet tapping, as Joyce finished her sandwich more daintily as befitted a lady. She didn’t lick her fingers either, but brushed them with a paper napkin. She smiled at her daughter, “You said something about getting me naked and fucking?”

“Yep, I did,” agreed Dawn and pulled off her own crop-top. Joyce felt herself warm up lustfully as she eyed her daughter’s bouncing boobs. Dawn licked her lips sensually, her expression one of intense desire. The teen reached forward and undid what was left buttoned of Joyce’s blouse. The Milf just had time to shrug it to the floor before Dawn was on her again, the teen standing on her toes to plant her mouth hard on her Mom’s. Joyce kissed back enjoying the slither of her daughter’s tongue on top of hers, the way it probed and pushed and penetrated deep into her mouth.

“MMnmmnnn,” the two Summer’s slurped hungrily, as if they hadn’t eaten. Joyce’s mouth worked harder as she felt Dawn’s hand on her slacks, undoing the buttons and sliding the pants down. The blonde Milf had gone commando so there was no impediment to Dawn’s finger sliding into the moist hole. Joyce gasped and brought her mouth away from her daughter’s so she could moan with passion; “ooooooohhhh, yes, ohhhhhhh.”

At the same time her own hands were fiddling with Dawn’s hot-pants, undoing them and sliding them down the teens thighs. Like her Mom the young brunette had decided that underwear was an unnecessary encumbrance. Sliding her digit into Dawn’s cunt, Joyce began to replicate her daughter’s movements. Both Summer’s gasped and shuddered as their fingers fucked each other hard. There was a squeak from Dawn as Joyce found her spot and pushed at it hard. Joyce knew how she felt, Dawn was ramming her fingers at Joyce’s special spot so hard that the Milf felt her legs weakening like they were boiled spaghetti. She reached out with her spare hand and gripped Dawn’s shoulder to help balance herself; almost simultaneously Dawn did the same to her Mom. Both women drew closer so that their bodies were touching, the titties bouncing against each other as they hammered the digits home.

“That’s it baby. Finger fuck me, finger fuck my juicy went twat. I want you to make me cum, make me cum like a sexy, dirty whore,” Joyce moaned.

“Yes, yes, yess, yesssss, yesssssss” Dawn’s reply got more and more high-pitched, her back bending as her Mom forced her to orgasm. Joyce slammed her finger in vigorously, piling on the pressure and desperate to make Dawn explode with sexual gratification, “Yessssss, yesssssss, yessssssssss!” screamed Dawn.

Cum shot out of her pussy and squirted over her Mom’s thighs, before running down the flesh in rivulets. It felt so warm and sexy on her skin that it made Joyce salivate – she knew how could fresh Dawnie tasted as well and she wanted some. The desire to eat her daughter’s juice overcame the pleasure of the digit in her, she knew she would come later and often, but right now she needed to drink Dawn right down. She pushed Dawn back a few inches and dropped to her knees on the rug. She looked at Dawn, hungry lust written over her face, “Let me eat you baby. I want to thrust my face in that sexy pussy and slurp you all up.”

“Okay,” laughed Dawn, “How can I resist.”

Joyce had been expecting to dive straight in, but Dawn moved away a few feet and then lay down on her back. She spread her legs, the juice of the cummy cunt glinting in the sunlight, “Come on then, eat me, tongue fuck my twat until I cum in your mouth.”

With an invitation like that Joyce knew she had to give her daughter a good lapping, one to make the teen cum like a porn star on film. She lay down on her chest, pushing Dawn’s thighs further apart and resting her chin on her daughter’s pelvis. She gave the teen a smile, “I am going to suck that pussy until you’ve I slurped out every bit of cum.”

“Mmmnnn,” Dawn moaned, her body quivering in anticipation. She shook some more as Joyce face pushed into her pelvis. The Milf’s mouth opened and she took a small slice of the teen’s labia between her teeth, nipping it gently and making Dawn shake and moan even more. Joyce bit a little harder, but not too much, pinpricks of pain just to heighten the soon to come pleasure. The teen squeaked, “Oh, ohhhh.”

Joyce let go, and almost before Dawn had realised what was happening, had replaced her teeth with her tongue. She tenderly licked the indentations in the pussy lips, lapping away any soreness. The teen giggled and moaned as her Mom’s tongue teased at her outside, “Ohh, ooohhh, that’s it you slut, kiss me all better, put that slutty mouth down my hole and make it all good.”

Joyce was almost tempted, but she wanted to tease her daughter’s tantalising teen twat some more and so she resisted the temptation to drive her head down into the flesh. Instead she took the lips between her teeth again, pulling her head up slowly and stretching the teen’s labia. Dawn clawed at the rug and moaned, the sounds a sign of increased sexual desire, if not desperation. Joyce’s tongue slid over the lips as she let the flesh spring back. Dawn moaned again, “I want you in me, lick me, eat me, stick yourself down my cunt, oooooohhhh.”

The teen gasped as Joyce’s tactics changed as suddenly as a light switch being flicked. The blonde Milf’s face buried itself deep between her daughters legs and she began to slurp and lick at the pussy, sucking in the walls and the cum coating and then slamming her tongue deep to hammer them back into place. Dawn squealed with excitement, her body bending in gratification and her thighs crushing against her Mom’s head, “Ooooooh, fuck, fuck, fuck, tongue me, tongue fuck my fuckhole, lick it, oooohhhh fuck that’s the spot, suck my cunt.”

“Mmmnnn,” the taste of Dawn was delectable and Joyce lapped up her daughter’s juice, gratefully swallowing the tasty girl cum. “MMmnnnnn.”

The teen bucked and screamed in pleasure as her Mom drove forward, the Milf ploughing her tongue through the soft, wet flesh hammering the hole with frenzied pussy licking. Deeper and deeper Joyce’s face pressed, her nose rammed so far into Dawn’s flesh that the sensual, sexual aroma of the aroused teen was almost overpowering. Joyce slammed hard, “MMmmnnnn, mmmmnnnn…”

“Aaaaarrggghhh,” Dawn’s cunt exploded with juice, the gushing geyser of liquid squirting all over her Mom’s face and down her throat. There was too much too swallow, and whilst Joyce took down as much of the warm, sweet cum, more dribbled from her lips to mix with the liquid which had splattered her face. 

The Milf raised her head and licked the cum away. It took a while to clean her face as the juice steadily dripped down from her nose and slid down her cheeks. In fact with all honesty Joyce was forced to admit whilst she licked down a lot, she missed a lot more – a shame, but not to be helped. She gave one last lick of her lips, “Tasty.”

Dawn sat up half-up, leaning on her elbows and smiling back, “You like the taste of teeny twat?”

“I can’t say I don’t like the taste of wet Dawnie pussy,” said Joyce. She moved up her daughter’s body, running her naked tits over the teen’s soft flesh and rubbing her midriff against the toned midriff of the younger Summers. She stopped as her mouth came to Dawn’s and she slowly, sensually kissed her lover’s lips, “I’ve got to say Dawn cum is the sweetest thing ever.”

“You don’t say,” Dawn smiled and kissed her Mom tenderly back. She lay back down and slid her arms up round the back of Joyce’s neck and brought the Milf down, “You don’t say,” the teen repeated and kissed her Mom again. 

This time the kiss was longer and more passionate, mouth open and tongues probing. After a few moments Dawn swung her Mom round, so that the teen was lying on top, rubbing her pussy, still wet with cum and saliva on her Mom’s stomach as they kissed. The feel of the damp cunt slithering up and down her made Joyce even wilder with excited lust and the make out session got more and more passionate. The warm sun played down, providing a comforting heat on their nude bodies and the crickets chirped, providing a background their gasps and moans interspersed with slurps and suckling.

Eventually Dawn broke the kissing. She lay on top of her Mom, looking deep into her eyes – Joyce thought the teen’s pupils looked like diamonds as she looked back up; the teen was beautiful. Dawn’s voice was soft, compelling and enticing, “I want to fuck you properly now. I want to fuck you like last night. I want to fuck you like a woman should be fucked.”

“Yes,” agreed Joyce, her heart sped with excitement, battering against her ribcage, “Fuck me.”

“I brought the strap-on,” Dawn got up and headed to the car. Joyce watched as her daughter reached into her bag in the back seat and brought out the toy. In the outside light it seemed even bigger and thicker than last night and Joyce felt her insides leaping with lust as the teen pulled it up her thighs and tightened the leather straps that held it in place. Dawn looked at her Mom, “You look wet already.”

“I am,” said Joyce, smiling. She moved her legs apart and waited for Dawn to slide on top of her. The teen did so, taking her toy in one hand and moving on top of Joyce’s naked form. With her spare hand she began to open Joyce’s wet cunt. The Milf moaned as the teen’s fingers pried her apart and the palm slid over her quivering labia lips. It felt good to have Dawn touch her, but not as good as it felt to have the Dawn’s rubber toy enter her. The Milf gasped as the tip of the toy slid in. Her back arched, pushing her pussy up to greet the down coming cock, “Oh baby, that’s it.”

“I’m going to fuck you,” confirmed Dawn as if it needed confirming. She pushed the toy in and moved her hands to rest either side of the Milf’s body as if she was about to do press-ups. Her head moved towards her Mom and their lips met. 

For a moment the two of them lay like that, Dawn pressed down on her Mom, the toy deep in the Milf’s cunt and their lips locked in passion. It was only for a few moments, just enough time to let them both gain some balance before the main bout. Suddenly without warning Dawn’s mouth lifted and her body raised, the dildo coming half-way out of Joyce’s wet slit with a slurp. And then the teen began to go to work.

Joyce let out a screaming gasp of pleasure as the thrust down hit her special spot, “Oooohhh, yesssss, yesssss, baby, yessss.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” gasped Dawn, “Take it all, take all my big fucking dildo.”

The teen’s words shifted to grunts as she pushed herself up down vigorously. Beneath her Joyce was in heaven, her pussy pulsating with pleasure as waves of sexual gratification spread from it. Further and further they rippled, making her body tingle. And the tingle turned to throbs, explosive orgasmic explosions rending and ripping through her naked body, jellifying her insides and blasting her into a blissful carnal paradise. The blonde’s hands gripped the rug, “Fuck me… fuck me… I want you to make me cum,,, Oooooh… oooohhhh… uuurrrggghhhh…urrrggghhh… fuuucccckkk… meeee!”

Dawn’s naked teen tits were beating against her Mom’s each time she came down, the firm nipples grazing into the fleshy mound of the Milf’s. The teen pounded down hard, slamming the wet dildo into her Mom’s hole; the toy so big and wide and the thrusts coming with so much pressure and vigour that Joyce’s cunt was stretching and aching. But the soreness was nothing compared to the pleasure she felt from Dawn’s intense banging. The Milf’s mouth opened and her head thrust back, as another bomb of orgasmic proportions blew within her, “Aaaaarrghhhh, uuuuurrghhhhh, oooooohhhh…. Yesssssss!”

Dawn pulled out, her body shining with sweat and panting with exertion. Cum dripped from the dildo onto the rug. Joyce felt disappointed – it had been fun, but she had been hoping for more, obviously she had tired Dawn out too much last night. The brunette teen smiled, as if she was reading her Mom’s mind, “I haven’t finished yet. Get on all fours, I want to take you from behind.”

Joyce was in position within moments, waving her ass at her daughter and reaching down with one hand to slide open the her pussy for Dawn’s grand entrance. The teen moved behind her Mom and pushed the strap-on into the soaked hole, making Joyce whinny with joy. Dawn’s hands clasped her Mom’s waist and she started to rock back and forth, the dildo sliding easily in the well lubricated cunt. The Milf moaned as it rolled over her G-spot, “Ooooooh, oooooohhh, feed me your big dildo, fucking fuck me with that great fucking toy…”

Dawn gripped her Mom harder and slammed down. Her thighs cracked against her Mom’s ass, the stinging blows reddening both their flesh. Joyce squealed and bucked like a bronco, her head twisting from side to side and her hair bouncing like it was made of springs. If anything Dawn was hammering even harder and faster than before, slicing the dildo through the cunt to hit the special spot with an accuracy and precision which was impressive.

The heat of the afternoon and the exertion combined to make Dawn sweat, the perspiration sliding down her skin in rivulets and onto her Mom – who was also covered in a sweaty sheen. The teen’s hand slid over the Milf’s skin, never able to stay quiet in one place without sliding away, but them acting as a massage at the same time. Dawn shook her head quickly, sending her hair spinning and beads of sweat hurtling away. She gave a grunt, “Having fun? Are you enjoying your little pumpkin belly fucking you to pieces?”

“Yessss, yesssss,” squealed Joyce in pleasure, “I’m loving it… fuck me more, just fuck me more.”

“Mmmnn sure will,” said Dawn and redoubled the pounding.

Joyce shrieked in pleasure as another orgasm rushed through her. Her inside leapt around like jumping beans on a hotplate. The Milf felt her muscles in her arms sagging and unable to keep her body up she let her front drop. Dawn continued to fuck, merely shifting her stance slightly so that she was as much slamming down as forward – the new position worked as well as before and the strap-on continued to pound into Joyce’s favourite spot. The Milf gasped and shrieked, her hands clenched. Her face was rubbing into the rug, which was damp with a spot of either her cum or Dawn’s – the Milf couldn’t be sure, but the aroma was delicious.

“Fuck, fucking fuck,” panted Dawn as she continued to hammer her Mom.

“Yesssss, yesssss, fuuuuccckkk!” replied Joyce as she came again, the orgasm overwhelming in its power. “Aaaaaaarrrgghhhh….. aaaaaaarrrrghhhh” she screamed, all self-control gone, “aaaaaaarggghh, urrrrrrrrgggghhh, aaaaaaaarggghhh.”

Dawn gave one more thrust, hitting the erogenous zone once more and then pulled out. She tottered over to beside Joyce, who rolled onto her back, and then virtually collapsed onto her ass. The teen was red and sweating, her breath coming in pants. Joyce waited for the teen to get her breath back, using the few minutes silence to run her finger over the soaked dildo and then, when the digit was nice and cummy, suck it clean. 

Dawn saw what she was doing and smiled, “Jeez, you are such a cum slut.”

Joyce sucked her finger and smiled, “I am aren’t I?”

Dawn laughed, “Let’s get dressed and head home. It’s been a fun picnic, but I’ve burnt so many calories I could eat a horse.”

“Or a pussy?” Joyce giggled and raised an eyebrow.

“Later,” laughed her daughter back.


	4. Chapter 4

The time seemed to have gone so fast it was like a blur; only three weeks ago Joyce had become the lover of her daughter, Dawn. And those few weeks seemed to have been a montage of steamy sex, passionate and intense. Joyce wasn’t sure she’d been so satisfied since her honeymoon, and if she was truthful, not even then. Dawn had proved to be a skilled and enthusiastic performer, able to do things with her fingers, tongue and pussy that were only matched by what she could do with a strap-on. Many a night Joyce had found herself in her daughter’s room, being fucked so good that it seemed stars had super-novaed in front of her eyes. And it wasn’t only in the teen’s bedroom the two of them were at it – Joyce’s room, the bathroom, the kitchen had all seen the two of them going at it like bunnies, as had a secluded spot where they had picnicked before Joyce had spread her legs for a good banging.

Joyce smiled at the memory, her reflection showed how full and wide the smile was. Humming softly she reached for her earring, one of a pair of expensive danglers Hank had bought her as their relationship hit rock-bottom. They held no other memories good or bad, which was a perfect metaphor for the end of marriage now she looked back on it, however they did go well with the cute blue shoulder-less dress she was wearing.

“Wow, looking good,” said Dawn entering her Mom’s room.

“Thank you kindly,” giggled Joyce. She looked at her teen’s daughter’s reflection in the dresser mirror before turning on her stool to admire her direct, “You as well.”

It wasn’t a lie. Dawn was wearing a loose light lilac top, which hung from her shoulders and down over her bosom; her skirt, almost matched it in colour, went down to just above her knees, the ruffle at the bottom making it seem to wave as the teen walked. To cap it all Dawn had drawn her hair up into a French Twist leaving her face, sexy and elfin, clear of loose strands of hair. 

“You like?” asked Dawn. To allow her Mom to admire her he made a slow three-sixty turn, ending it by pulling up her skirt to show what was underneath, “Look… no panties.”

“Dawn… you’re bad,” giggled Joyce, “What if anyone finds out? What will they think of me?”

“That you’re a dirty slut, who allows her teen daughter to go out pantyless,” grinned Dawn in reply. She moved behind her Mom and picked up a small necklace, “I think this goes well,” she said and without waiting for an answer placed it round her Mom’s neck, before leaning down and kissing the back of the Milf’s neck, “Mmmnn that’s nice – you ready?”

“Yes,” Joyce stood up and offered the teen her arm.

Dawn slid her arm through it, “Let’s see if I can keep my hands off you all night; that’ll be a challenge.”

“Not all night,” giggled Joyce as she picked up her bag, “Just until we’re home again.”

*

The parking lot of Sunnydale High School was teeming; it seemed virtually every student at the school and most of their parents had turned up. Dad’s with their daughters, Mom’s with their sons and vice versa – though Joyce was sure she was only one of the parents who were here to bid for favours for school funds who was being topped by her daughter. Almost as soon as the car was parked Dawn was out of the car and running over to talk to her best friend, Janice. Joyce nodded to Janice’s Mom and the two of them exchanged small talk as they followed their daughter’s into the hall.

The buffet was set out in the new school gym, together with the round tables, like an awards ceremony – though cheaper than the Oscars would provide, the table clothes were paper not linen, as were the napkins and the wine was the cheapest Californian, with chips and sandwiches of a similar quality. Joyce said a few words to some of parents who she knew, complimenting their children and saying a few proud words about how Buffy was settling in at University and how Dawn was keeping her grades up. She eventually managed to head to her seat, as the Principal, Robin Wood, bounded up on stage. He tapped the microphone, sending a boom out of the speakers set in the wall. It acted as a signal to Dawn and her friends, the teen girls shooting to their seats next to their parents. Joyce gave her sexy vixen a smile and waited for the Principal to start speaking.

“Welcome to the annual Sunnydale High Parent/Student Auction. Our students will be auctioning favours and odd-jobs, so if you want your lawn mowed or your dogs walked or even think that the library could do with some books which aren’t smoke damaged – well dig deep into those wallets. 

“However, before I begin I understand it’s traditional to remember those ex-Sunnydale teachers and students who have passed on to another place since the last auction… First, my deeply beloved and popular predecessor Principal Snyder,” Joyce could only imagine that the Robin Wood had not met Snyder, but she still gave a polite nod as did the other parents. There was a brief pause before the Principal began to rattle off the rest of the names, “Harmony Kendall, Larry Blaisdell…”

It was a long list, though from what Joyce understood, not nearly as long as it used to be; the number of mysterious deaths had mysteriously declined with the arrival of the Summers in Sunnydale. Eventually the Principal finished reading the list of the dead, “Debbie Foley…” there was a pause and Joyce wondered if they were supposed to bow her head in remembrance or perhaps clap. She looked round the other Moms and Dad, they either looked like they had zoned out in boredom or were whispering surreptitiously. 

The Principal tapped the microphone again, bringing everyone back to the auction, “Thank you ladies and gentlemen. Now for the first lot we have Kirstie, who’s auctioning a carwash,” A cute blonde skipped onto the stage and Joyce could see all the Dad’s in the audience mentally working how much they could afford to pay before their wives got suspicious of their intentions. Joyce would have been tempted to make a bid herself, but a quick glance at Dawn’s raised eyebrow suggested her teen daughter wasn’t keen on other sexy babes prancing around her Mom in a bikini and soap suds. Robin Woods waited until Kirstie was up on stage and began again, “Let’s start at five dollars…”

After Kirstie came Lisa with a dog-walking service, Kevin with a sketching and a dozen other teens. Joyce bid for the chance of yard clearance and an oven cleaning, neither time seriously – she had other thing to spend her money on. Eventually the Principal coughed and announced, what was, at least to Joyce, the evening’s highlight, “Dawn Summers… Now Dawn fancies herself a bit of a Grandmaster and so is auctioning a game of chess. Now I’m sure some of you, with the nights drawing in are looking for a game that can be played in front of the fire – and Dawn’s your girl. Now do I hear five dollars.”

“Five,” Joyce put her hand up, though if she won it wasn’t chess she was planning to play in front of the fire.

“Ten,” said another Mom.

“Fifteen,” said Jonathan Levinson, who really ought to not be still at Sunnydale High, but seemed to be hanging around like a bad case of dry rot.

Joyce let the bidding continue for a while, until the other Mom dropped out at twenty five. Then she put her hand up, “Thirty.”

“Thirty-five,” Jonathan was in quick.

“Forty,” said Joyce unconcernedly, a few dollars more wouldn’t hurt and it was all for a good cause.

“Forty-five.”

“Fifty,” replied Joyce.

“Sixty,” Jonathan didn’t pause.

“Seventy,” shot back Joyce, annoyed that they seemed to have moved to multiples of ten rather than five.

“Eighty,” Jonathan said.

This was starting to get expensive, thought Joyce. She looked at Dawn, the teen was looking disconcerted at the thought her Mom might be outbid and by Jonathan as well. Joyce took a breath, “Ninety.”

“One hundred,” said Jonathan. His reply took longer than before and Joyce knew she had him. 

She quickly shot back, “One hundred and ten.”

There was silence from Jonathan. Robin Woods looked at him quizzically, but the teen boy shook his head and the Principal slammed down the gavel, “Sold for one hundred and ten dollars.”

Dawn slid back to her seat, “Thank you,” she mouthed.

Joyce nodded, “It was more than I wanted to pay, but I couldn’t have you beaten by Jonathan,” she murmured

“I’d have won,” countered Dawn, throwing a quick glance towards Buffy’s old classmate and his friends, “but jeez, Mom, that boy is creepy… he freaks me out, an evening alone with him would be too yeuch for words.”

“No problem, though it’s cleared me out,” Joyce said.

“Shall we slip away?” Dawn gave a smile, which spoke of a carnal undertone to the request.

Joyce gave a quiet giggle, “Yes.”

Dawn got up and crept over to Janice, to exchange a few words and say goodbye, as Joyce crept to the exit, careful not to catch the Principal’s eye in case it was seen as a bid. She waited a second for Dawn, who skittered after her. The headed out of the gym and the door closed after them. As soon as it had Dawn had her arms round her Mom’s waist and was dragging her close. Her lips closed hard on her Mom’s, before opening and letting her tongue thrust out and push open her Mom’s lips. Taken by surprise Joyce acquiesced for a few moments, before sanity took over and she, gently, pushed Dawn away, “We can’t do it here, someone might see.”

Dawn gave a naughty smile, “They’re too busy with auction. Anyway I’m hot for sexy Mom cum.”

Despite herself Joyce tittered, “Well you’ll just have to wait until we get home.”

“Why?” countered Dawn. She gave her most lascivious smile, one filled with lust and carnal promise, “There’s no-one in the classrooms… or we could head to the library.”

“Well…” Joyce knew she shouldn’t agree with her daughter, but she couldn’t think of a reason not to. The Milf looked at the naughty nympho in front of her and felt herself wavering.

Dawn lifted her skirt, exposing her smooth pussy, sexy and succulent, filled with tangy, tasty twat elixir. Joyce looked at it as Dawn moved her finger over her lips and said in a sensual tone, “I don’t think my pussy can wait, until we get home; it’s hot now.”

Joyce knew when she was beaten. She gave a sigh and slid her arm through Dawn’s as the teen dropped her skirt back to where it should be, “Just a quick pussy lick… one orgasm just to quench your cunt; I don’t want you burning up before we get home. Now where’s the library…”

“This way,” Dawn led her Mom up some stairs and down a corridor to a room. 

It wasn’t much of a library, just a classroom with some shelves and desks; it wasn’t even a minnow compared to the old Sunnydale High library that had been blown to bits with the Mayor. Still it was away from the gym and the short walk, and the knowledge of what was at the end of it, had made Joyce as hungry for her daughter’s cunt as the teen was to starving to have it licked. 

Dawn closed the door behind her and dropped down on a chair. She pulled her skirt up, sliding her ass forward over the seat and opened her legs to expose the cute cunt. She slid a finger into the hole and then out again, putting the digit in her mouth and sucking at it, “Mmmnnnn, nice… come on in and tongue fuck me, taste my teen twat.”

“It looks lovely baby, so sexy and sweet,” said Joyce as she got to her knees and between her daughter’s thighs, “Mmmnnn, you smell divine… now let me taste you.”

Joyce’s tongue slid over the teen’s slit, licking at the lips before dabbing into the wet hole. For a moment or two Joyce wiggled it around, exploring and probing the damp cunt. Then she withdrew, “Tasty as well.”

“Eat it, eat my cunt,” moaned Dawn, her hands clenching in frustration.

“Mmmnnn,” said Joyce and dropped her open mouth down again. She sucked and licked at the juicy hole, drinking in the teen’s cum and sliding her tongue round and round the open hole. The walls shuddered and pulsated with pleasure as the Milf hammered in. The juice kept coming, a veritable cornucopia of cum, the faster and harder Joyce ate her daughter the more there was.

“Ooooohhh, oooohhhhh, yes, yesss!” squeaked Dawn as her body rocked under the sensual tongue lashing, “Clean my cunt with your mouth, lick me clean. Oooooooh…aaaaarggghhhh.”

Joyce forgot her earlier decision to only let Dawn have one orgasm, or rather she remembered and ignored it; her daughter’s cunt was too delicious too stop eating and lapping. She rammed her tongue in deep, pushing her entire face into the soft flesh around the leaking hole, smelling her daughter’s sexual odour and savouring the sweet flavour of the brunette teen’s juice. Harder and harder she licked, her only concern the tasty pussy in front of her and her need to swallow the cum and pleasure her daughter.

“Aaaarrrggghh… aaaarrrghhhh… ooooohhh mmmmyyyy Goddddddddd!” shrieked Dawn, “That’s the spot, that’s fucking the place. Lick me, lick me harder.”

Joyce did as she was told, pressing the tongue as hard as she could and put so much pressure on the pussy she wondered whether she was going to do it irreparable harm. Not that it seemed to worry Dawn, if the bud was being damaged, she didn’t seem to notice and instead was screaming and squealing like a banshee, “Aaaaarrrghhhh, fuuucckkk, fuuuucckkk, fuuuucckkk…. Aaaaarrrrghhh… I’m gonna… aaaaaarggghhh.”

The juice jetted out the teen’s cunt, blasting down her throat. The Milf gasped and tried to swallow it, but more continued to squirt, drenching her face and splattering the top of her dress. Dawn gave a satisfied moan, as her Mom tried to lick and rub her face clean; there was nothing to be done with damp dress. “MMmnnn,” said Dawn, “You are such a great cuntlicker, that was one top orgasm… I thought I was going to take off.”

“I’m guessing it may have cooled that cunt,” said Joyce, “At least until we get home.”

“It has,” agreed Dawn. She gave a lick of her lips and a sensual slow smile, “Though I’m guessing by the time we get back it’ll be needing more love and attention.”

“I’m sure it will,” giggled Joyce as she picked up her handbag, “So we better get going… we don’t want to keep that sweet pussy burning up.”

The two of them headed out of the corridor and slap back into Janice and her Mom leaving the auction. 

“I thought you’d already gone,” said Janice’s Mom.

“I was just showing Mom the library, Mrs Penshaw,” said Dawn in all innocence. Mrs Penshaw didn’t say anything, but she looked at the damp patch on Joyce’s dress; Janice did the same and smirked. Joyce thought she saw Dawn smirk back, but it was only a brief flash and she couldn’t be sure, and then her daughter was lying fluently to explain the stain, “When Jonathan bid a hundred Mom knocked her wine over herself.”

“Lucky it was cheap wine,” grinned Janice.

“Very cheap,” agreed Dawn smiling, “Anyway we’d better be heading home, see you lates Janice…”

*

“I think the movie’s finished,” said Dawn, drawing her face away from her Mom’s.

Joyce cast a brief look at the television, the credits were rolling and looked like they had been for a couple of minutes. She looked back at her gorgeous daughter, “I didn’t see what happened in the end.”

“Neither did I,” said Dawn. “I was kinda distracted with your tongue trying to work its way down her throat.”

Joyce smiled coyly, “Sorry, I thought that as your mouth was open and pressed against mine it was an invitation”. 

Both she and Dawn were sitting on the sofa, legs drawn up, their knees touching each other. Dawn was holding her Mom’s hands lightly, stroking the back of them with her thumbs. Saturday night movies had certainly changed over the last three weeks, and not just because with Buffy in college slushy romances had been replaced by artistic dramas. Dawn smiled and leant forward to kiss her Mom tenderly on the lips, “Apology accepted. Now do you want to rewind or go to bed?” the teen’s hand moved to her Mom’s thigh and rubbed the flesh under the skirt.

Even without the hint Joyce would have made the same decision; she stood up and said, “Let’s go to bed.” She reached out to help Dawn up, continuing to hold her hand even when her teen daughter was on her feet. The Milf smiled as dawn squeezed at her hands and kissed her again. It was a nice kiss, managing to be both tender and sensuous, loving and lustful. Joyce’s toes curled and her tummy did a little jump as she tried to keep her tummy under control, “Who’s room tonight?”

Not that it mattered, whether it was Dawn’s room or her Mom’s, the Milf and teen would still have passionate lesbian sex, as they had done most nights for the last three weeks. Though hopefully tonight, thought Joyce, they would go further than they’d ever done – introducing a new level of kinkiness into their relationship. She waited patiently for her daughter to reply, as the teen thought about it, putting more effort into the decision than was probably needed. Dawn smiled, “Yours is good.”

The two of them headed upstairs, kissing and stroking at each other’s buttocks as they slowly moved up the steps. They briefly separated at the door to Dawn’s room as the teen headed inside to get undressed and pick-up her strap-on. Joyce went into her own room and quickly stripped, throwing the used panties in a heap on the floor, hanging up her skirt and folding her sweater. She briefly considered whether to put on some nightwear, but decided not too; full nudity worked for her and she knew from experience it worked for Dawn as well.

She turned onto her side and drew her legs up, so that her ass was facing the door and would be the first thing on show when it was opened. In position Joyce waited for her youngest daughter.

She didn’t have long to wait. The door opened and in stepped Dawn, naked apart from the ten-inch strap-on wobbling in front of her. She smiled as she took in her Mom’s sexy bubble-butt, “Nice,” she drawled.

Joyce smiled, “I want you to fuck it. I want you to fuck my ass. Will you do that?” It was a long time since she had done anal, not since the early days of dating Hank, when she pressurised him into doing, as the relationship continued he’d found excuses not to do so until she finally stopped requesting an ass-filling. She just hoped her daughter didn’t take after her Dad in not liking anal, “Will you do it please?”

Dawn sat on the bed, a smile on her face. She reached out and stroked her Mom’s naked ass cheeks with her middle finger, “You want me to screw your ass? You want to me to fuck your butt with my strap-on?”

The Milf nodded. She craved the intimacy that anal brought, the closeness it added to their relationship as she opened her most taboo hole for her teenage daughter. And the orgasms; well the orgasms were to die for she remembered. She gave Dawn a smile, “I do. If you want to…” she trailed off.

“I do as well,” smiled Dawn, “I was thinking about talking to you about it sometime next week; it’s something I want to try, but I was nervous you wouldn’t want to do it. But if you do…”

“More than anything,” said Joyce.

Dawn slid her hand over her Mom’s cheeks, stopping as she covered the crack, “I’ll just go and swap my toy, get something smaller.”

“No, don’t,” said the Milf, “It’ll be a squeeze, but it’ll fit and I’ll enjoy it more.” She paused and smiled at Dawn, before pointing at the dresser, “Though there’s some lube, perhaps for the first time it’d be nice to lubricate the toy – it’s been a while since I’ve had anything up there.”

“Okay, Mom,” Dawn got off the bed. Joyce watched as her daughter went over to the dresser, her own butt cheeks moving enticingly as she walked. The teen turned as she unscrewed the tub. Scooping some of the gel out, she began to rub it over the strap-on. She smiled wickedly as she rubbed her hand up and down the toy, making it look like she was masturbating the toy. The teen licked her lips and made a face, so it looked even more like she was pleasuring herself – and as the end of the toy was rubbing at her sexy slit, it might not have all been acting. The teen took out a second scoop and began to apply it.

Joyce quivered with excitement, eagerly anticipating the anal invasion. It was sure to be sore, but also mind-blowingly blissful. And it would further cement her relationship with Dawn as a lover, not a daughter. Dawn reached for a third scoop of lube, but Joyce shook her head, “No more, Dawn. I want to feel it.”

“Okay,” said Dawn, “As you’re the expert what position do you want to go in?”

“On my hands and knees,” smiled Joyce, moving so that she was in that pose.

“Sure,” nodded Dawn. She paused and smiled, “Could you do it facing the mirror? That way I can see your face.”

“Off course, honey,” giggled Joyce, swivelling so that she was facing the wall mirror. It was strange seeing herself in this position, her tits hanging down and her hands clenching at the quilt. She mostly felt excited anticipation, but with some trepidation mixed in – a fear that Dawn wouldn’t enjoy it or that in the years since she had last done it the orgasmic pleasure had multiplied in her mind, and the pain diminished. She licked her lips and tossed her head, so that the strand of hair which had dropped down was flicked to one side, pushing away her concerns “I’m ready baby. Come and fuck my ass.”

The first indication that Dawn was ready was the movement of the bed and the slight creak as the teen got on. It took another second or two for the teen to appear in the mirror, waddling behind Joyce on her knees. The young brunette positioned herself behind her mother and flicked her long hair over her shoulders, so that Joyce could see the sexy teen titties without any hindrance. Dawn took the dildo in one hand as she moved to stroke her Mom’s butt with the other, “I’m ready.”

“I’m more than ready,” giggled Joyce, “I’m dying for dildo. I want that cock between my cheeks.”

It went where Joyce asked, though not immediately in the way she was craving. Dawn placed her hands on her Mom’s buttocks and pulled them apart. As the crack opened she moved forward, running the dildo into gap and between the cheeks. Joyce shook with excited lust as the toy moved over the top of her hole, the thick slab of rubber promising much – when it delivered. She gave a moan, “Stick it in me, stick it my ass Dawn. I want you big dildo down my hole.”

“MMnnnn, I want to fuck that tight ass as well,” said Dawn. She kept one hand on her Mom’s butt, continuing to pull at the cheek, whilst with the other she took hold off her toy and guided it so that it was pressing at the top of the hole. Joyce gasped in excitement, grabbing the bedding and dragging it towards her as Dawn started to push the tip in, “Here I come. Here’s my big fuck-off dildo-dick.”

It didn’t get far at first, but even the first few inches made Joyce wet with sexual feeling. She felt her body warming, burning with a blissful ecstasy as her back hole slowly expanded, stretching to accommodate her daughter’s large plastic prick. The Milf moaned with pleasure, pushing back to impale herself on the prong. In the mirror she could see her own face contorting as the pressure on her anal chute increased, her expression passionate, but pained. Behind her Dawn’s face was a mask of concentration as she worked the dildo up her Mom’s ass for the first time. Deeper and deeper she pushed, thrusting the toy further and further into Joyce. The Milf moaned, throwing her head back to whinny excitedly, “Oh, baby, push it in. Stick it me deep. I want it all.”

“Ooooh, you’re so tight,” moaned Dawn in reply, “Your ass is so fucking tight, it needs my big dong to open it. I’m going to dildo your sexy Mom ass wide open.”

The teen continued to feed the cock in, sometimes pausing or moving back before thrusting forward again. Gradually Joyce felt her ass being opened, its former tightness being replaced by elasticity as the walls were forced apart by the dildo’s girth. It wasn’t painless, the stretching made her ass sore and each thrust of the toy sent painful throbs through the Milf. But the pain was eclipsed by the orgasmic joy that the dildo was simultaneously managing to provide. Joyce squealed again as the toy ran over a nerve ending sending an explosive orgasmic rush hurtling through her, drowning out the twinge of agony that shot round at the same time, “That’s it honey. I want you to fuck my ass.”

As the ass was opened it became easier for Dawn and her thrusts became deeper and faster, more forceful and hard. She gripped her Mom’s waist as she rocked back and force, each thrust going further and further in until she was hammering the full ten-inches of fake cock down her Mom’s chute. Joyce was appreciating the dildo, squealing and giggling as her daughter rammed into her. Her blond hair bounced as she shook under the hardcore fucking, and her tits shuddered beneath her, swinging back and forth in time with her body’s quakes. She opened her mouth and shrieked again in pleasure as an extra hard thrust sent an wave of orgasmic feeling into her, “Aaaaarrrrghhh…. Ooohhhh, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

Dawnie was moving harder now. Her slender body thrashing against Joyce as she put all her strength and power into hammering home her huge toy. Joyce’s ass was taking it all, the toy racing down and stretching the walls like they were springs. Each forward thrust went in deep, so deep that it was almost coming out the other end – stimulating Joyce into an almost non-stop orgasm, one after the other melding into a melody of joyous pleasure, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, baby, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Dawn’s thighs cracked hard against her Mom, both their skins reddening as they slapped together. Joyce could feel herself sweating, the cold of it contrasting with the heat her body was generating as she orgasmed again and again. In the mirror the Milf could see her daughter was perspiring as well, rivulets pouring down her body as she energetically rammed back and forth. But even without the mirror Joyce would have known her daughter was sweating. The fucking had heightened her sensations and she could feel her daughter’s clammy palms gripping at her waist, the damp thighs as they hammered into her butt and the little drips from the teen’s hair landing on her back. Joyce bucked as the dildo rammed in.

“Oh God,” panted Dawn, “This is heaven. I could slam your ass all night; it so sexy and fuckable… oh this is my paradise. Your ass, I’m loving your sexy, fuckable ass.”

“My ass is loving your fucking,” cried Joyce in reply. She was going to say more, but before she could speak another orgasm hit her and all she could say was “Yeeessssss! Aaaaarrrghhh.”

It didn’t seem to matter, Dawn got the point anyway, slamming harder and deeper into her Mom and grunting, “Fuck, I’m loving fucking this fuckable ass. It’s soooo good, it’s so sweet. Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Joyce tried to answer, but another orgasm swept in like a hurricane, “Aaaarrrrggghh,” she screamed and bucked, her body arching and twisting in pleasure as the orgasm shredded nerve and muscle, “Aaaaaarrrrghhhh….”

Her arms gave way and she fell face down on the bed, a quivering orgasmic wreck as Dawn rammed back and forth, hard, deep, intense. Joyce opened her mouth, “Yeesssss, aaaaarggggh, yessssss.”

Dawn pulled out the cock one last time. She ran her hand through her hair, sending another rain of droplets onto Joyce, before looking worriedly at her Mom’s back hole, “Gee Mom. I’ve really opened you. You’re gaping.”

It took a few moments for Joyce to gather the strength to reply, “Don’t worry baby, that’s just the sign of a good fucking. It’ll close.”

“It was a good fucking, wasn’t it?” Dawn got up off the bed and began to undo her strap-on, dropping it on the floor next to Joyce’s underwear, “I enjoyed it. Did you?”

Joyce slowly began to move, without the orgasms drowning out the pain her bottom was sore, aching agonisingly. But she knew it would pass and that it was worth it. She looked at Dawn as the teen pulled back the covers on the bed, “I loved it honey. It was intense, so intimate. It was the best sex we’ve had, and as we’ve had some great fucks that’s saying something.”

“Good,” said Dawn. She got into bed and sat against the headboard. She reached for a cigarette and lit it, “I want to do it again, I really enjoyed banging your ass; much, much more than I hoped I would it."

Joyce snuggled against the teen’s slender body, careful not to put any weight on her still stretched butt, “I think it’ll be a regular part of our sexual repertoire,” she grinned.

*

Joyce’s butt was still aching when she woke the next morning; but she still thought it had been worth it. And that was not just because of the intense pleasure that had racked her, but for deeper, more emotionally fulfilling reasons. In the giving of her ass to Dawn she had shown her willingness to offer her most intimate hole for the teen’s pleasure. It proved her deep love for her daughter, that their time together was something special and not a fling to be forgotten about if they found someone else. The Milf smiled as she remembered, but yes, she decided, the orgasms had been fun as well.

There was an early morning moan from Dawn, the teen shifting slightly in the bed. Her arm was looped over her Mom’s side, when they gone to sleep it had been squeezed tight holding Joyce close; but gradually, as she slept, the teen’s grip had relaxed so that now is no more than resting on her Mom. Joyce was happy with either, they both made her feel comfortable and content. She could have lain there for ever, luxuriating in her bed with her sexy lover beside her. But real-life intruded and it was telling her that she was hungry and needed breakfast. And if she needed breakfast it meant Dawn would as well – it was important she kept her lovers strength up; Dawn had stamina, but without continued substance…

Slowly Joyce moved Dawn’s arm. There was a small sleepy grunt from the teen, but no other reaction. Joyce got out of the bed, briefly turning to look at her angelic looking daughter still lying asleep. Then she walked over to the bedroom door and took her gown hanging over the hook, slid her feet into her slippers and headed downstairs.

A coffee perked her up and she hummed a little tune (something from the seventies, by a band whose name she could no longer remember) as she cooked breakfast and set the table. She was just about to go upstairs and see if Dawn was awake for breakfast when the kitchen door opened and in walked the object of her desires. The teen was behind Joyce before the Milf had time to turn round, sliding her hands under the gown and across Joyce’s bare skin. Dawn’s lips kissed up at the back of her Mom’s neck, “Morning.”

“Morning Dawn,” said Joyce. 

The Milf could feel the press of a strap-on against her rear, Dawn had come down equipped, which led to all sorts of potentially promising possibilities. A suspicion which didn’t go away as Dawn kissed her again and moved one hand down to gently touch her Mom’s slit. The second hand moved round to the Milf’s ass, moving between the cheeks and running over the hole. Dawn lips tenderly touched the back of her Mom’s neck again, “It seems to have closed okay.”

“I told you it would,” said Joyce. She gave a small giggle as Dawn’s fingers stroked at her cunt.

“Last night… it was so special. I loved it. I want to do it again, all the time,” said Dawn before gently planting her lips on her Mom again.

“So do I,” Joyce arched her body, pressing it against Dawn’s lithe form, as the teen’s touch teased at her cunt, the finger tracing intricate patterns over and around the pussy lips. She gave another moan of pleasure, “We don’t need breakfast. We can have a big lunch. Let’s go back to bed.”

“Why waste time going upstairs?” purred Dawn, her hands moved from where they were to cup and squeeze at Joyce’s large tits, “I want to take you here. I want to fuck you over the kitchen table. I want to fuck you now, here.”

“Dawn, that’s naughty and kinky,” giggled Joyce, “Let’s do it.”

The teen continued to play with her Mom’s titties, gripping them in her hand and squeezing them tightly, so the flesh popped between her fingers. Joyce moaned, enjoying the way her daughter grappled with them and dug her nails into the soft flesh. The nipples were erect, hard like concrete bunkers – Dawn’s fingers moved and began to play with them, pulling and tweaking the sexy nubs. The teen rubbed her face at her Mom’s back, creasing the gown more than it was creased before, “I want you, I want you bad.”

“I want you too,” moaned Joyce. She could Dawn pressing her forward guiding her to the table. Joyce let her, walking slowly forward until her thighs touched it, “I want you to fuck me.”

Dawn let go off her Mom’s tits. She moved one to the small of Joyce’s back, exerting a tiny tip of pressure on Joyce to encourage her to bend over the table. With the other hand she swept over the table, sending dishes clattering away. A plate broke as it hit the floor, depositing an egg over the linoleum in a messy splodge. Joyce didn’t care, she could clean it early – all she cared about now was having Dawn’s dildo in her, fucking her hard and deep. She bent over the table, feeling her titties press down on the lacquered wood, “Fuck me, fuck my ass like you did last night.”

“Oh yes. I’ll fuck your back-hole so hard it’ll be like a baseball bat was stuffed up there,” replied Dawn.

Joyce could feel her teen daughter lifting the Milf’s gown and laying it on her back, so that her naked ass was exposed. Dawn’s hands were on her Mom’s ass, kneading at the cheeks as she pulled them apart. Joyce moaned as the teen guided the tip of the toy penetrated her hole and continued in. The ass chute had retightened since yesterday’s opening, but it was still no-where near as stiff as it used to be and Dawn had to use a lot less effort to push the dildo down. True, there was still some resistance and several times Dawn had to draw back and thrust forward again to push through some taut butt-muscle, but the dildo reached its full length quicker. Joyce moaned and gasped the whole time, gripping the table sides for support, as the anal orgasms competed with the painful stretches of her chute walls. It was a competition that the orgasms were easily winning. The Milf squealed, “Fuck me, fuck me. I want your big dildo to ram my ass. I want you to fuck me like a whorey anal slut.”

Dawn was ramming back and forth, her hands gripping her Mom’s side. Her dildo slammed into Joyce’s asshole, ripping down and opening the hole, sending orgasmic waves crashing through the Milf. Joyce gasped in pleasure, enjoying her daughter’s thrusting – the teen was skilfully guiding down the cock for maximum penetrative pleasure, whilst not letting up on either the speed or pressure whilst doing so. Joyce couldn’t believe how lucky she was in that at sex Dawn was both naturally skilful and broadminded. The Milf gave another squeak as the dildo hammered down and stimulated her G-spot from behind. She moved one hand from the edge of the table to her pussy, already soaking, and began to play with herself as Dawn continued to take her hard from behind. 

“Oh your hot, you’re so fucking hot,” grunted Dawn, “Your ass was made for fucking, it’s so tight, so sexy, so fucking hot.”

She sped up, ramming deep into Joyce and pushing the blonde into the table. Joyce shrieked, as the pleasure built up and blew within her, a rush of fabulous joy. She could feel her body hammering at the wood, her tits squashed beneath her as she was taken to heaven in an anal sex chariot. She gripped the side of the table, as her sweaty body slid over the polished surface – the remaining condiments were shaking and jumping as the table bounced under the pounding it was getting, the legs squeaking as the pressure was piled on them.

“This is so cool. You are so hot. Your ass is like divine… oh God, this is so good,” moaned Dawn, continuing to thrust the dildo deep in her Mom’s butt. 

“Mmmnnn yes, fuck Mommy’s ass, fuck it hard,” moaned Joyce, “fill it with your big plastic dong.”

The dildo pounded in and out of the Milf ass, each thrust sending a tsunami of orgasmic joy through the blonde. Her fingers pushed into her wet cunt adding to the excited bliss coursing through her. The digits hammered at her hole, ramming the G-spot and, at the same time, the hard rubber dildo rammed it from behind. The double hitting was stimulating it into frenzied excitement, making her pussy gush juices and her body throb with pleasure. As Dawn continued to ram home and the fingers did their work as well, Joyce’s body began quiver and shake as orgasm after orgasm shredded her flesh and sinews making her lose control and flop like a rag-doll. Harder and deeper Dawn rammed, the dildo, putting all her effort into opening her Mom like a tin can. Joyce’s fingers rammed in, trying to keep pace with the anal fucking, whacking in and out like a blur. The orgasmic explosions increased in length and intensity and Joyce screamed obscenely, but sexily, “Fuuuuuccckkk, fuuuuuccckk, fuuuuuccckkkk!”

Joyce didn’t think Dawn could pound harder and faster, but she could. And did. The teen’s body slammed back and forth, hammering the dildo into her Mom’s ass. The teen brunette panted with exertion, perspiring with effort, but she didn’t pause or halt, continuing to plough the Milf ass and sending Joyce into stratospheric shrieks of delight. “Aaaaaarggghhh, aaaaarggghhhh, uuurrggggh, uuuurrrghhh” 

The orgasms came thick and fast. “Aaaaahhhh, aaaahhh, oooohhh, aaaarrgggghh,” the Milf screamed, “Aaaarrrghhh, ooooohhhh, aaaaarrrhhhh, uuuurrrgghhh, aaaaarrrgggh.”

There was a popping sound as Dawn pulled out the cock, and oxygen flooded into the open hole. Joyce remained, bent over the table, gasping for breath as she tried to recover from the flood of orgasms that had overwhelmed her. Dawn staggered to a seat next to the table and collapsed on it, rivers of sweat swept down her naked body. She smiled at her Mom, “That was fantastic…”

“It was baby,” said Joyce, “We need to do it more.”

“I’m up for that.”


	5. Chapter 5

After a hard week there was nothing like relaxing in the hot tub in the back yard, thought Joyce Summers. The warm water frothed and fizzled, the bubbles forming and popping in a continual effervescent surge, each one making a tiny, but important, contribution to the feeling of relaxation flowing through her. The Milf lay back, resting her neck in the headrest in the corner, closing her eyes to the coming dusk and letting the steam envelope her, cleaning her pores and relaxing her aching muscles. After another week running Sunnydale’s premier Modern Art Gallery Joyce was in serious need of relaxation. “Mmmnnn,” she let out a sigh of utter contentment and sunk deeper against the headrest, letting herself drift into dreamy contemplation

“Hi. I’m back. Where are you?” Dawn’s voice came from front of the house, waking her Mom from the meditative state she had been sinking into.

Joyce opened her eyes; there was still some sun in the sky, even if it was heading rapidly to the horizon. Joyce smiled as her heart gave a skip of joy at Dawn’s return, in Sunnydale even the Slayer’s sister shouldn’t be out after dark, but that wasn’t the main reason her heart had given a patter. It had been breakfast when she had last seen Dawn, as Joyce had slowly forced herself out the door to head to work, after a long, lingering kiss goodbye and after nearly twelve hours she was now missing Dawn so much it hurt. She sat up a little straighter and called out, “I’m in the hot tub.”

A few moments later Dawn appeared in the kitchen doorway, leaning against the frame. She was dressed in tight jeans and a dark jacket, it made her look so sexy, thought Joyce, as did her daughter’s smile, the lip-gloss sparkling beneath the outdoor lamp over the door. She stood there for a second, looking at her Mom lying back in the tub, eyeing up the Milf’s body, blurred by the ballooning bubbles, but still gorgeously bangable, “Hi sexy,” she smiled, before giving a small frown and a fake shiver, “Isn’t it cold?”

“Not once you’re in, it’s just the perfect temperature” said Joyce, “How was chess club?”

“Y’know chess club, a laugh a minute,” smiled Dawn, “Wait a moment, I’ll just get changed and join you.”

“Okay,” said Joyce, who had been hoping that would be Dawn’s response. As her daughter turned back into the house, Joyce called after her; “There’s some wine in the fridge.” If Dawn was old enough to bed her Mom she was old enough to drink was Joyce’s view, one not disputed by Dawn – though in this case there was no response, whether that was because Dawn hadn’t heard or because she assumed her Mom knew she had, Joyce wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter, if Dawn didn’t bring the wine they could either do without or one of them could quickly run to back to the kitchen and get it. The blonde Milf relaxed in the corner.

A few minutes later Dawn reappeared clad in a tiny two piece bikini, the open bottle in one hand and two plastic beakers in the other. For a moment she stood in the door way, measuring the distance between the relative warmth of the kitchen and the absolute heat of the tub and calculating how many steps she’d have to take on the frigid looking wooden slats of the porch to get there. She gave a small shiver, “It’s cold out here.”

Joyce sat herself up and quickly pulled her own the coverings of bikini top to one side, briefly exposing her nipples; “There’s compensations.”

Dawn grinned and scampered across the floor, hopping across the planks like they were ice against her soles. She stopped at hot tub, standing shivering as put the bottle and beakers down, before fishing in under her bikini top and pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. She put them down on the hot tubs ledge, near enough to get too, but not so near the edge that they’d fall in. Ready now, she gave another hop and ended up in the hot tub next to her Mom. “Hi sexy,” the teen grinned and leant in her mouth opening.

Joyce had time to respond, “Hello lover,” before their mouths met. Their lips moved up and down, like they were talking, but the only sound was that of slurping and pleasured sighs as their tongues caressed each other. Dawn’s hands were on her Mom’s waist, pulling her closer along the bench until there thighs were rubbing under the water and their bodies were pressed together. Joyce continued to respond passionately, enjoying the feel of Dawn’s hands on her sides, the fingers lightly scratching at the Milf as she moved. Her own arms were round Dawn’s back, holding the teen close and not letting her go. The water bubbled gently against them, as the steam rose.

They broke the kiss to give themselves a breath. Joyce looked at her daughter, swimming in her eyes, “Still cold?” she asked smiling.

“Now I’m hot,” replied the teen with a teasing smirk.

Their open mouths closed on each other again, munching and moving, twisting round like they were trying to fit against each other, their tongues probing and exploring, sliding round and slipping against each other. Their thighs and chests pressed together, rubbing and touching each other, competing with the bubbling water as a pleasurable sensation. Dawn’s hands moved from her lover’s sides to her back, clawing at the skin passionately and gripping Joyce and pulling her closer. Her fingers were under the bikini straps.

When they broke again Joyce bikini was drifting away, bouncing in the water effervescent water unsure whether to float or sink. Dawn looked down approvingly at her Mom’s bosoms, before stretching up and reaching behind her own neck. She undid her bikini and dropped it out of the tub, exposing her own lovely pair. “I’ll pour us some wine,” she said and without waiting for an answer took the bottle and poured a generous portion of the wine out into the two plastic beakers.

She passed one to Joyce, who took it. She would have preferred it in a glass, but Dawn’s sixteen year old palette was not so refined that she noticed the difference. More often or not would take one of the easier to reach plastic beakers, rather than stand on the stool to get the wine glasses in the top shelf of the cupboard. It was one of the drawbacks of dating a young teen, though as Dawn drew close, sliding her arm round her Mom’s shoulders so that the Milf was half reclined against her breasts, Joyce was reminded there were plenty of benefits as well. Dawn’s lips brushed against her Mom’s ear and her empty hand moved over to cup one of her Mom’s tits. Joyce relaxed into her and took a sip of the wine.

“How was your day?” asked Dawn.

“It was OK; missed you,” replied Joyce truthfully.

“Awww sweet,” giggled Dawn and kissed the back of her Mom’s neck, “I missed you as well.”

Joyce smiled and let herself drift further into Dawn. She was sure they’d be having sex later; not that this was particularly unusual – they had sex virtually every night, “I missed you more,” she giggled.

“Mmmmnn,” said Dawn and kissed her neck. Joyce moaned as well, especially as Dawn’s hand moved from her tit, down over her stomach and into her Mom’s bottoms. Her fingers expertly played with the slit, rubbing over the lips. Her mouth moved from the side of Joyce’s throat to her ear lobe and she murmured, “I’d say you were wet, but…”

Joyce giggled, “Oh I’m wet,” she replied. 

Dawn continued to gently stroke at her pussy as they sipped wine and giggled, telling each other the story of their day. After they’d finished that Dawn lit one of her cigarettes and lay back, very much a woman, blowing the smoke into the air as her Mom and lover lay in her arms, enjoying the feel of the warm water and smooth skin equally as she watched the light fade. After a while Dawn dipped the nearly finished cigarette in the water, before dropping it down on the ground next to the tub, Joyce made a mental note to pick it up… tomorrow. 

The teen gave a shiver, “Now it’s starting to get cool.”

“We should go inside,” said her Mom, ever practical.

“We should,” nodded Dawn. She unwrapped her arms from her Mom and gave the Milf a cute and sexy, but quick, kiss on her lips. She moved to the other side of the tub, nearest the door and paused as she eyed the number of steps she’d have to make over the cold wooden planks before she reached the warmth of the kitchen. She turned as Joyce came up beside her and joined her in working up the courage to face the cold.

Dawn slid her hand into her Mom’s “We’ll make a run for it on the count of three, okay?"”

Her Mom nodded.

“One, two, three…” the two of them jumped out of the tub and ran across the slats, the wooden planks freezing their feet and the cold night air stabbing at their soaking wet skin like a thousand little pins. And then they were in… crowding each out as they tried to push through the kitchen door and into the warmth, giggling and laughing as the heat of the indoors suffused through them.

Still holding her topless daughter’s hand Joyce turned round to face her. “Warm again,” she smiled.

“Just about,” replied Dawn and moved in to kiss her Mom, dragging the Milf’s head down to her lips and thrusting her tongue into the sexy blonde’s unresisting mouth. Joyce replied in kind, munching and mouthing as her hand moving from holding Dawn’s to round the teen to caress her lower back. Dawn’s own hands moved as well, sliding down Joyce’s spine and then under the elastic of the bikini bottoms to fondle and stoke the round cheeks beneath. Joyce slipped into a dream-like state, feeling time slip into a blur as Dawn’s tongue probed and pressured her and her hands massaged and rubbed the Milf’s tush. They continued, pushing together passionately, their titties rubbing and stroking the others.

They broke and Joyce rubbed away a tiny slip of saliva that had trickled down. She glanced at the clock on the wall, time had moved even faster than she thought. Reluctantly she dropped her hands from Dawn and made to straighten up, “I better make a start on dinner.”

“Don’t bother,” giggled Dawn. She didn’t let go off her Mom’s ass and indeed, gave it an extra squeeze, “Let’s get a pizza.”

“It’s not very nutritious…”started Joyce, but Dawn squeezed her butt and kissed at her nipples disrupting her train of thought and making her end her sentence in a moan… “mmmnnn…”

“Mushroom topping and bacon…” Dawn giggled, knowing she had won the argument. She kissed her Mom’s nipples, one and then the other as one of her hands slid from her Mom’s behind and round to the mons. The teen squeezed at the flesh, the tip of her thumb just entering her Mom’s hole. Joyce gave a long-drawn out moan of pleasure as Dawn continued, “… and we can sprinkle with just the right amount of pussy juice… y’know to give it flavour.”

That sounded good to Joyce, though she was hoping that her and her daughter rather than the pizzeria would add the juice. She slid away from Dawn, picked up one of the towels she had left on the table and walked over to the phone, leaving wet footprints on the kitchen floor. By the time she’d finished with her order Dawn had left the kitchen. Joyce followed the trail of little damp spots, slightly annoyed that Dawn hadn’t bothered to dry herself, but also turned on by the memory of Dawn’s wet, nubile form. The spots led Joyce upstairs and into Dawn’s room. The teen had peeled off her wet bikini bottoms and dropped them on the floor; she was leaning over one of her dressers as Joyce entered, giving the Milf a great view of her daughter’s sexy behind. Dawn straightened up and turned round, in her hands was her strap-on. She smiled at her Mom as she put it on the bed and reached for her robe, “Just getting prepared for later,” she smiled as she tied the knot, but not so tightly that the gown covered her firm teen tits or her smooth slot.

“I’ve ordered the pizza,” said Joyce. She shivered, clad just in her bikini bottoms there was a chill. “I’ll just put on my robe as well.”

“Okay, I’ll put on a DVD,” smiled Dawn. She picked up her strap-on and headed downstairs. 

Joyce picked up her daughter’s damp bikini bottoms and the towel she had used to dry herself (once she had got to the room and soaked the carpets all the way up). She slid out of her own bottoms and dried her legs and pussy where the damp material had left her wet again. On the way to her room dropped the wet things into the laundry basket. She paused at the mirror in her room, not bad, she thought, her thighs and belly were still mostly firm and if her boobies sagged a little they were large enough that they always had. She put on her own robe, making sure that it covered enough for warmth, but exposed enough for Dawn’s edification.

“I though I’d put on some romance,” Dawn said as her Mom entered the main room.

Joyce raised her eyebrows in scepticism at her daughter’s comment. She slid onto the sofa beside her. Dawn’s arm moved to let her Mom snuggle in, the Milf’s head resting on the teen’s shoulder and one of her hands sliding up and down the teenage thigh on offer. She lifted her face enough so that was looking at Dawn as she asked, “So what’s the plot, then?”

Dawn paused, smiling as she thought, “See the brunette, she’s just broken up with her boyfriend and the blonde is her best friend, who’s trying to console her.”

“By licking her pussy?” asked Joyce quizzically. 

She smiled at Dawn and her sexy lover smiled back as she said, “How else would she comfort her?”

Joyce turned her head away from Dawn’s and snuggled deep into her and they settled into comfortable silence to watch the porn. Though if they were silent they weren’t still, at the back of Joyce’s head Dawn’s fingers twisting her Mom’s curls round, sometimes drawing a tip across the back of the neck. At the same time Joyce’s hand crept up and down her daughter’s thighs, sneaking beneath the robe and threatening, but never quiet touching, the teen’s pussy. On screen the two porn stars licked and slurped each other in a sixty-nine that seemed to go on forever; it contributed to the wet and warmth of Joyce’s pussy, though the Milf wasn’t going to deny that most of her arousal was from Dawn. She could smell her daughter’s sexual excitement, feel her sexy, warm body – the bump of her heart, the rhythm of her breathing – see the sexy, slender curves that made the teen look so fuckable – her half-uncovered tits, the firm, toned tum, her perfect thighs.

The doorbell rang and Dawn hit pause on the remote control Joyce reluctantly got up and reached for her purse on the table. Dawn grinned at her Mom, “If it’s a guy see if you can get a discount, give him a flash.”

“What?” Joyce paused her hand on the door handle.

“You know,” tittered her lover with a wicked grin, “Let him see some boob or flash him some gash.”

“I will not,” said Joyce primly and opened the door to the young man delivering the pizza. 

His eyes widened as he was presented with a Milf wearing only a loose gown at the door. For a second he stared at her, before he regained his composure, “That’ll be twenty dollars.”

Joyce looked over her shoulder at Dawn. The teen was sitting on the couch, and as her Mom turned she spread her legs so that her slit was on show and licked her lips naughtily. Joyce gave her a naughty grin back; perhaps it was the wine from earlier, perhaps it was her libido taking control, but she turned to the young man, “What about making it fifteen?” she shrugged her robe back enough to show her titties and twisted her waist so they shuddered.

The pizza guy said something that sounded like, “duh, duh…” but didn’t give her the discount. Joyce slid her hand down, under her belt - the loose knot of which fell away letting the gown flap open - and down to her pussy. Her finger rolled over her slit, “So what about it?” she purred sensually, “Fifteen dollars?”

The guy stood staring, the pizza held on his outstretched hands and his tongue almost hanging from his mouth. Joyce moved her hand again, feeling the dampness of her slit, the itch of horniness not being subdued as she stuck her digit in the hole and out again, “What do you say?” she giggled, “Have we a deal?”

“You are such a slut” said Dawn smiling as she stepped into the doorway. Her robe was open, hiding nothing. She took twenty dollars from her Mom’s purse and gave it to the young man. He took it and held out the pizza box. Dawn didn’t take it straight away, instead she wrapped her arms round her Mom’s waist and slid her knee between the older woman’s leg, moving it up and down the inner thighs as she stood, balanced on one foot. She smiled at the pizza guy, “Yeah, I’m fucking this hottie, fucking her like crazy. She’s such a dirty skanky whore as well; she bangs like she’s on steroids. And she lets me do it up her ass. I bend her over and I fuck her beautiful, round butt until it’s wide open and she’s screaming like a slut.”

The boy’s mouth went even further open as Dawn took the pizza and shut the door on him. She turned to her Mom and for a second she looked at her po-faced before doubling over in giggles, “I didn’t think you do it. Show him your twat…”

Joyce laughed back, “I just felt the need to be a little bit naughty, that’s how you make me feel. Anyway it was you who came up and started to make it really hot, with all those wicked things you said.”

“I think we made his night,” said Dawn and opened the box. 

The pizza was still steaming and it the smell of it made her stomach grumble and reminded Joyce that it wasn’t just pussy she was hungry for. She took a slice and started to eat it as Dawn put the box down on the floor and sat cross-legged in front of it, from above her Joyce could see her daughter’s medium sized (but growing) tits and the beautiful slit - seductive and sexy. Joyce took another bite and sat down next to her daughter/lover as Dawn fished a slice out of the box. She looked gorgeous as she bit into it, a sliver of cheesy tomato juice trickling down her chin.

“You are a messy eater,” said Joyce and leant forward to lick the juice away.

“I am,” said Dawn and deliberately let some more warm cheese dangle down, so that her Mom would lick that as well.

They ate; Joyce continually leaning forward to clean her daughter’s chin and neck and the tops of her titties as the teen let little specs of cheese and bacon and mushroom fall on her naked skin. The Milf didn’t complain again; it tasted nice. Dawn finished chewing another slice and licked her lips, sucking away the grease, “That was tasty.”

“There’s still plenty left,” said her Mom, pointing to the box, still almost half filled with pizza slices.

Dawn looked at it and smiled, “We have two choices. We can watch a TV and dip into the pizza if we feel hungry, or….” she paused and looked her Mom up and down, drinking in the Milf’s naked body exposed between the open flaps of the robe, “… we could take it upstairs and work up an appetite.”

There was no doubting which option Dawn thought was best.

Luckily it was also the option that Joyce favoured. The Milf got to her feet, picking up the box, “Let’s go to my room.” 

She headed for the stairs, Dawn behind her, the teen pausing only long enough to pick up her strap-on. On the landing Joyce carried on into her room, putting the pizza box on the dresser next to her bed and slipping out of her robe. Dawn followed her, shrugging off the robe as she entered her Mom’s room and standing naked holding the toy by the strap as Joyce turned back to her. She was beautiful, thought the Milf, so alluring and sexual, with her smooth snatch and tits that had the perfect balance between pert and bouncy. The teen could see her Mom admiring her and she grinned, “I better put this on,” she wiggled the strap-on to indicate what she was talking about.

Joyce sat on her bed, watching as Dawn gracefully slid the straps up her thighs and began to buckle the toy in place. The red phallus was near ten inches of joy the Milf knew from past experience; it also told her that her sexy daughter had an uncommon expertise with it, making her Mom cum again and again in blasts of pleasure. The blonde’s fingers moved down to her slit as she unconsciously rubbed herself in anticipation; her own slit was shaven – just as Dawn liked it – wet with lust, slick and hot. The brunette teen buckled the last strap in place and took a step towards her Mom, smiling, “You know what gives me an appetite?”

“I’m hoping its hardcore fucking,” giggled Joyce as she pushed herself back onto the bed and opened her legs invitingly.

“Close,” said her daughter. She licked her lips seductively and tossed her hair back over her shoulder as her Mom looked at her quizzically, waiting for the response. After what seemed an age of sexy posing Dawn gave her Mom the answer the older woman had been waiting for, “It’s hardcore ass fucking.”

Joyce giggled again. It must have been at least three days since her daughter had butt-fucked her and she could feel her anus had tightened. Not that this was a problem, not at all. She rolled over so that Dawn could see her butt and know that her Mom was happy with the choice of hole, “There’s some lube in the dresser.”

“I know,” grinned Dawn. She opened it and pulled out a half-empty jar, “We’ll need some more soon.”

“I’ll get some,” said Joyce. She turned her head so that she could watch Dawn oil up her toy. The teen scooped the gel out and massaged it in to the dildo. A second scoop followed and a third, the teen working it into the strap-on, making sure it slid over the ridges and in the grooves between them. Her hand moved up and down, looking like she was masturbating a slicked up prick, the toy shining with the lube, like sunlight on ice. Joyce felt her pussy steam up, she loved being butt-fucked by her daughter; it was both intimate and ecstasy inducing. She gave a moan of excitement and slid her hand under her body to wiggle at her pussy, “God, I am so horny for you.”

“I am as well,” said Dawn, “I want to fuck your round, sexy ass so hard.”

The teen stopped oiling in the lube, leaving the cock glistening. It jiggled as Dawn approached the bed, “Get on your hands and knees,” she instructed, “I’m going to fuck your butt open.”

Joyce almost bounced up as she got into position. She wiggled her butt in invitation, “Fuck me, honey, come and fuck my asshole.”

The teenager moved behind her Mom. Her hands moved to the woman’s cheeks, massaging them like they were two round mounds and squeezing them like play dough. Joyce moaned as her daughter played and kneaded with her flesh. One of the Milf’s hands moved to her slot and she began to rub the slick hole, trying to curb her enthusiasm and keep control. It didn’t seem Dawn was in a hurry, even if her Mom was, the teen continuing to grip and grope the cheeks, pulling them apart and pushing them back together, letting them spring free and grabbing them hard. The Milf moaned and rubbed her pussy harder, “Come on Dawn honey, fuck me, fuck me hard.”

The teen pulled apart her Mom’s cheeks and rubbed the toy between the crevasse. Joyce groaned as the ridges rode over her puckered hole, scraping it, but not entering. It was so near and yet so far. She pushed her finger into her slot, trying to gain some release from her daughter’s naughty teasing. Dawn rubbed the dildo up and down the anal valley, her hands squeezing the mounds as she did. “You want me to fuck you?” she giggled.

“Yes,” moaned Joyce, tried not to sound like her sexual frustration was overwhelming her, “I want you to fuck me, please. Please, honey, I want you to bang my ass.”

Dawn pulled back for a moment, leaving the dildo wiggling over her Mom’s ass. She held the cheeks and plied them apart, freeing her Mom’s backhole from any obstruction, before coming forward again. Joyce groaned and squirmed as the tip of the toy went in, not very far, but enough to open the top of her hole. Dawn moved back and came forward again, a little harder, a little deeper. The toy edged in further, the lube doing its work in easing its passage. Joyce groaned again and pushed her ass back so that when Dawn thrust again she was moving to meet her. The toy went in another inch, stretching the asshole to accommodate it. “I love fucking your tight ass,” grinned Dawn happily. Her hands took hold off her Mom’s ass for extra leverage and she shoved in again and again.

Joyce grunted and gasped, her body shuddering as Dawn went deeper with each push. Her anal tube was opening, slowly and gradually, like a very tough elastic. It was sore, aching like a sensitive tooth dipped in ice-cream. Dawn rammed down, the dildo going in further, the walls of the ass still trying to resist, but loosing to the teen’s pounding. Joyce gasped again, sucking in air like she was suffocating and blinking her eyes as they watered like she was walking in a sandstorm. She gripped the bedding tighter, “Baby, fuck my ass, fuck it.”

Dawn grunted with exertion and pushed harder, thrusting the toy deeper into the Milf’s butt. Her legs jerked and her waist shuddered as she pounded hard. Each thrust took the toy a little further, spreading Joyce’s hole and making it ache. But at the same time the deeper it got the more it made Joyce cum, the ridges stimulating her asshole and the head pressing at her cervix, working her erogenous zone from behind the wall. The Milf moaned and groaned, working her finger in and out of her slit, enjoy the sexual ecstasy that was flooding her; the pleasure worth the pain.

“Yes, this it, your ass is so fucking good; it’s so tight,” gasped Dawn as she slammed down, feeding the full length of the toy into Joyce’s ass. The Milf screamed in pleasure; Dawn ignored her and carried on, “This is the best butt in Sunnydale; you’re the best butt-fuck with tightest, fuckiest ass. Your ass is just made for fucking.”

Orgasms swept through Joyce in a tumultuous tangle. She screamed and cried, one hand clawing at the bed, the other fingering her pussy in time to her daughter’s pounding. In and out the toy went, blasting in and rushing down the hole to bounce against the wall; then being dragged up as Dawn bounced off her Mom, the ridges racing over Joyce’s sensitive asshole flesh – all of it making her cum and cum again, “Fuck, honey, fuck my slutty butt, bang it as hard as you can, fuck me like a whore.”

“Oh shit, this so great. I want to ram your ass so hard,” her Dawn grunted in reply, shoving down into her Mom’s most intimate hole. Sweat trickled down the teen as she gave it her all, pumping hard at her Mom. Her body slammed into her Mom’s, their flesh cracking together. Dawn shook her head and more perspiration flicked out with her hair, like she had stepped out of a shower in a shampoo advert. Harder and harder she pounded.

Joyce squealed in pleasure as another orgasm welled up and took her. Her large tits bounced and jumped, bashing against the bedding as she lay face down, ass up, a hand between her legs. She rubbed at the wetness of her cunt, she was soaking, the juice covering her hand as it flooded from between her lips. Dawn was going so hard, so fast, ramming the toy into her Mom, it was like being in sexual heaven. She screamed again and again, the orgasms so intense that they were shattering her, “Aaaaarrrghhh, aaaaarrghhh! My ass! My ass! Fuck my ass!”

Then Dawn was out, dropping onto her back and gasping for air, panting with exhaustion, her chest moving up and down as her lungs gulped in precious oxygen. Joyce moved and dropped into the crook of her daughter’s arm. She turned into Dawn’s face and lovingly kissed her lips; they were salty from the perspiration that had slid down the teen’s face. Dawn smiled and Joyce kissed her again, not minding the taste, just wanting to feel her daughter’s lips against her. They remained in situ for a moments, pressed together, before Joyce brought her head back, “You were wonderful, honey. You always are.”

“You were as well. You are just so fuckable; I love doing you,” Dawn smiled back. She struggled to sit up, “I want another slice of pizza.”

“Okay, sexy,” said Joyce. She sat up and reached over to take the box from the side-dresser, putting it between her and Dawn. Dawn reached for a slice, putting it in her mouth and chewing. It was strange how sexy the teen could make such a mundane activity and how Joyce had never noticed what a delightful eater her daughter was before she had started fucking her. She picked out a slice herself and bit into it; it was cold, but after the energetic fucking she had just got it was just good to get some food into her stomach and replace all the calories she had lost.

Dawn popped the last of her slice into mouth, following it with her greasy fingers, which she licked clean. She looked at her Mom and grinned, “I’m still horny.”

Joyce tittered, “Dawn… you are insatiable…” She raised the half-eaten pizza slice to her mouth and then dropped it as Dawn’s hands reached round her waist, pulling her close.

“I am, insatiable for sexy ass,” the teen purred. She twisted Joyce’s body so that her Mom was face down, half lying on the pizza box and tipping its contents onto the bed. Joyce didn’t care, she’d wash the bedding tomorrow, tonight she was going to get her ass filled… again.

Dawn moved on top of her Mom, spreading the Milf’s cheeks with her hands. This time she didn’t tease and tantalise, instead taking the toy and pushing it straight in. It had lost a lot of lube, but Joyce’s hole was more open and the toy went deep in with just a thrust. Dawn raised herself up, placing her hands either side of her Mom, just next to the Milf’s titties squashed against the bed. “I’m going fuck your butt so hard,” the teen promised and slammed down.

Joyce squealed in pleasure as the strap-on dug deep, ramming against her G-spot through the ass wall and straight off sending her into a realm of orgamsic delight. Even as she was shrieking with wild enjoyment Dawn was raising herself again and then slamming down, drilling the toy deep into the hole. Joyce screamed in pleasure, her body twisting and bending as the orgasms hit her. Dawn’s butt raised again and came down, slamming the dildo in. The teen grunted, “Yes, yes, that’s it, let me fuck your butt.”

The bed creaked, the headboard banging loudly against the wall, as Dawn moved up and down vigorously. With each thrust her body smacked into her Mom’s, the teen’s tits slapping at the Milf’s back like she was paddling it, her thighs cracking loudly onto the back of her Mom’s. There was the sound of the toy hitting deep within the hole, whizzing over the flesh and slamming out the air like a pump emptying a mine of gas. And above it all Joyce was squealing and screaming, “Aarrrghh, yessss, fucccckk!”

“That’s it, take it all. Take my big dildo in your tight ass,” panted Dawn, though with her brutal thrusting it would have been difficult to agree that her Mom’s ass was tight any more. Dawn crashed down, the hole opened wider, the walls retreating back from the repeated batterings of the anal invader. More air hissed out. Joyce screamed and gripped the bedding, as her daughter moved even quicker, ramming without resistance and driving Joyce into yet another orgasm. “Aaaaarrrghhh, aaaarrrggghhh, fuuuuuccck!” Joyce screamed. Dawn was moving fast and hard, pounding deep and passionately, thrusting the toy deep into her Mom’s asshole. Her ass was blazing with pleasure, it might be stretched, it might be sore and aching; but it was also her gateway to delight and all she wanted was Dawn to hammer her hard, “Aaaaarrrrghhh….”

Sweat was dripping from them both, sliding down their sexy bodies, cool rivulets of water striping their warm bodies. There was no let up from the teen, she continued to pound hard and deep, making her Mom cum. Joyce shrieked some more, “Oh fuck, honey, fuck my ass, fuck it to hell…”

“That’s it, let me bang that butt. I want to fuck your butt, I want it and ram it and wreck it,” gasped Dawn, continuing her pounding and slamming, ramming the toy down, hammering the asshole like her life depended on it.

Joyce shrieked and came again, an explosion of bliss, “Yessss! Aaaarrrghhhh, yessss!”

Dawn pulled out and fell on her back, rolling over the pizza and scattering it still further. Joyce followed her, rolling over so that too went over the box and ended on her side, with her head on one of Dawn’s side and her thigh squashing a piece of pizza into the bed, “Wow, baby,” the Milf gasped, “That was something.”

“That pizza sure did work us up an appetite,” her sexy daughter agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunnydale was used to the strange and unusual, things that seemed out of the ordinary and not quite right. People got used to ignoring them and getting on with their day to day lives. Even so the busty blonde Mom and the teenage brunette were attracting a few glances. It was a warmer than normal day in the Spring, starting to be hot enough for beach goers to laze on their towels wearing little and let the sun beat down. And to that extent the two women had conformed, settling down a little earlier and slipping out of their clothes to reveal their swimming costumes, the teen's a daring two piece bikini that just about covered her and the older woman's a more staid, but still hot, one-piece. They had lain on the towels, soaking up the rays and talking, giggling at some in-jokes.

Soon the teenager had been sitting astride the older woman's back, sliding in the sun-lotion. Up until that time any on-lookers who had noticed them had assumed they were Mom and daughter, out on a Sunday afternoon. But the way the teen was sliding in the lotion was too sensual, a sexual massage, rather than an innocent lathering up. They were obviously lovers, despite the age gap. A view that was confirmed by the fact they were sharing an ice-cream, not by taking a lick and passing it to the other to do the same, but by the blonde holding the cone in front of her face and lapping sensually at the same time of the teen. Sure, they might look the similar, however all everyone watching knew there was no way they were related; damn they were both hot, almost unfeasibly so even in a town filled way above average in the sexy-looking stakes. 

As the two women continued to eat the ice-cream, looking into each others’ eyes with smouldering desire, the on-lookers had two common thoughts; what did the teen's Mom think about her so obviously fucking an older woman? And how the hell had the blonde Milf got so lucky to have such a fine piece of ass as the younger brunette lusting over her? Of course if they had known that the answer to the first was that Joyce Summers was the Mom of Dawn Summers it might have given a hint to the answer to the second. It would have also meant that the strangeness quota would have quadrupled - but still it was Sunnydale and the strange was usual, so they'd still probably have just shrugged.

They wouldn't have stopped ogling the hot couple though.

Dawn Summers licked away the last trace of ice-cream that had dripped down her chin. Her Mom was finishing the cone, even eating she was so sexy that Dawn's pussy almost exploded in lust; she wished she'd dropped some of the ice cold snack down there to cool it. Not that her Mom seemed to mind the effect she was having on her teenage daughter; the cone finished she was sliding her tongue round her lips, wiping away the remains of the cream in a style that suggested that her tongue was skilled in more than just cleaning. Dawn shivered, in excitement, she knew exactly how talented her Mom's tongue was, already this morning it had been used to wake her up and again at the kitchen table after lunch. "You look like you're burning baby, shall I put on some lotion?" even her Mom's voice was sexy and hot, making the teen quicken.

She nodded, "It is hot." She lay down on her front.

"Burning," her Mom confirmed. She squirted a generous amount of lotion onto her hands and sat lightly astride her daughter and began to rub the oil slowly in.

"Mmmnnn, that's nice," Dawn closed her eyes and relaxed as her Mom's hands continued up and down her back, kneading and rolling the flesh. There was a pop as her Mom undid the bikini top straps, pushing them away to get unimpeded access to the younger Summers' back. Down she went and up, before down again and if she didn't remove the bikini bottoms as she lathered and massaged the cheeks, Dawn was sure her Mom was tempted.

It was a risk them being out together. like this anyway, as a couple. Their rampant and regular fucking had been private, no-one knowing they were a couple (except Janice, but she was Dawn's best friend and would die before she betrayed the sacred bff oath). Now they were out where anyone could see them. It was a calculated risk, Buffy and Willow were in college, Xander would be hanging out with them and Giles would be in a library somewhere. There were others at Dawn's school who knew her, but she was sure that to them, Joyce was just a brief silhouette in the car as she was dropped off and none would recognise her as the hot Milf on her back. Even so Dawn had her excuses ready; for those who recognised either her or her Mom, but didn't realise they were related, there be an embarrassed conversation about how she was a lesbian but 'please don't tell anyone, I'm not ready to come out and tell my Mom/daughters'. For those who did recognise them both; well there was the claim to be under the spell of a wicked sorcerer with a Mom-daughter fetish.

"I think people are looking," Joyce said, as her hands stroked and gripped her daughter's butt, working the lotion in and jiggling the cheeks.

"Let them," grinned her daughter, "no-one is here we know." She had checked because she'd slipped out of her clothes and lay down next to her Mom; she was pretty sure it remained true.

"Okay," Joyce blushed a little, Dawn knew she didn't like being the centre of attention, being more introverted than her daughter. 

She continued to rub at the teen and Dawn purred in absolute satisfaction, part of her wanted to give the watchers a real show, to strip naked and sixty-nine with her Mom right here on the towel. She might have even risked if it she'd thought her Mom would be up for it,. Still Dawn was horny and her Mom was hot.

She reached round clipping her bikini back in place, her Mom continued to rub her butt as she looked quizzically down, "Don't you want more lotion on your back?"

"My back's fine," grinned Dawn. She turned over, forcing her Mom to rise momentarily, lying on her back and looking up at the beautiful face of the woman who was her life. Joyce squirmed and giggled her pussy pressed against her teen daughter's. Dawn grinned, half sitting up and clasping her Mom's waist "Let's give the audience a show."

"No, Dawn," said her Mom, then as her head down and the teen's mouth opened "Nothing to strong."

"Just make out," Dawn set the parameters, though she hoped it would be a hot one and at the edge of being over-wild.

"That's fine," her Mom agreed just before their mouths met. Dawn lips moved passionately and energetically, her mouth sliding over and around her Mom's. Their tongues touched and connected, slithering and sliding at each other. Joyce continued down, her body pressing against Dawn's, the teen could feel her Mom's tits through the bikini, the large, ripe mounds held in place by the tight lycra. Her own titties bounced under her bikini, almost popping out as her Mom came down on her, so that she was lying so on top of the teen she was covering her like a shade. Their mouths moved faster and quicker, exploring and finding each other. Joyce's hands pressed down on the towel, keeping her weight from crushing her petite daughter into the sand. Dawn's were freer, reaching up and finding her Mom's cheeks just below the costume and squeezing the sexy, round orbs.

"Mmmnnn, oooohhh," Joyce kissed her harder, briefly coming up for air before dropping back down, her mouth pressing at Dawn's in a passionate exchange of tongue and saliva. Dawn fingers dug into her Mom's soft buttocks, making the Milf wiggle and rock, rubbing her covered pussy at her teen daughter's thighs. Dawn gripped harder and her Mom slid up and down, her legs open and her gash riding Dawn's thigh. The teen could feel her Mom's excitement, both in the kiss and in the vibration of her cunt as she worked up and down. Joyce lifted her head again, "Oooohhh, mmmnnn, so nice."

"Well don't stop then," grinned Dawn. One of her hands went to the back of her Mom's head, gently encouraging the Milf down again. The Summers' mouths clamped together, their lips trembling against each other as their tongues slithered and explored, seductively touching and probing. This was the way to spend a Sunday afternoon, thought Dawn, making out with her hot Mom under a hot sun, the background sounds of beach chatter and waves, relaxing. The knowledge that some of that chatter was jealous comments just made her remember how lucky she was. She squeezed her Mom's ass and rolled her over onto the other towel.

Now Dawn was on top, her hands planted next to her Mom as her head went down, her mouth slipping over her Mom's, kissing her from the lips to the chin and back again, her tongue pressing forward to wrap at the older blonde's. Joyce was writhing and twisting against her youngest daughter. Her hands were back on Dawn's ass, this time without the lotion, but still kneading and massaging them, gripping the firm buttocks and making Dawn shudder with lust. The teen lifted her head for air, "Mmmnnn, beautiful."

Joyce was about to reply, but had no chance before Dawn's mouth was on her. She reacted enthusiastically, her tongue counter-attacking her daughters and her body writhing and stretching against the teens, her large tits rubbing at Dawn who could feel the erect nipples straining at the costume. "Mmnnn, mmmnnn," the two women kissed passionately, ignoring all else but each other.

"God, I'm so horny I could fuck you now," Dawn lifted her mouth from her Mom's to look at her sexy, beautiful face.

"I'm so horny I could almost let you," giggled her Mom. Her face straightened seriously, "The sun's going in, shall we go have something to eat?"

"Pussy or burger?" Dawn grinned mischievously down.

Joyce smiled back, "Proper food, not a burger, that's fattening. and not pussy either, though I'm sure I'll eat some of that later."

"Brrrrr, it is getting a little cool," Dawn nodded, "Let's eat."

The two Summers got up and into their clothes, jeans and slacks with sensible going-out tops and rolled the towels up and swapped them into the bag for their shoes, walking away from the beach before they put them on. As they walked onto the promenade Dawn reached out for her Mom's hand. For a second Joyce seemed about to refuse, spooked by the crowds walking around, but just as quickly she relented slipping her hand into her daughter's so they looked like any other couple of lovers enjoying a Sunday afternoon stroll, albeit one with a bigger age difference than most.

*

Getting out of the car, Joyce forced herself to be sensible. She wanted nothing more than rush after her sexy teen daughter as she skipped to the door and swat her ass, before pulling down her jeans and slurping at her hot pussy - even before putting the key in the front door. But there were neighbours around and she had a reputation to protect, even in Sunnydale mom and daughter sexual relationships were frowned on. Instead of doing what every part of her painfully desired she said hello to the middle-aged man who lived next door, making a few minutes small talk about his wife's cooking and the children's college fee as the water from his hose sprayed the flowers in front of her. From the corner of her eye she could see Dawn literally hopping from foot to foot in impatience to be in, her eyes shooting between the keys dangling in her Mom's hand and the lock they should be in. At least no-one would jump to the conclusion that the reason Dawn was so desperate to be in was due to the dirty talk her Mom had been regaling with her in the car. Sixteen year olds at the best of times were notoriously self-centred and not up for casual chit-chat with fat, balding men over three times their age. It gave Joyce an excuse to not stay talking long as her teenage daughter was waiting, as a Dad the neighbour knew exactly what she meant.

As soon as the door was closed behind them the two women were kissing passionately, the beach bag dropped on the floor, spilling the towels onto the floor. Neither Joyce nor Dawn made a move to pick them up. Instead they went at each other hard and furiously, their arms moving round each other, hands sliding over butts and up the back, stroking each other's hair and massaging the other's waist. Joyce was so hot, they'd compromised on eating and gone for an Italian, allowing Dawn to go for a pizza and Joyce for something less fattening, if equally tasty. However, she'd hardly been able to enjoy her food as within moments of sitting down Dawn had kicked off her pump and throughout the meal her foot had surreptitiously got higher and higher up her Mom's leg. By the time they were eating it was creeping up the thigh and threatening to tickle the twat with toes. They hadn't stayed for dessert.

Now back at home the two of them were struggling out of their jackets, pulling their tops over their heads, kicking off their shoes and helping each other out of the pants. Soon they were standing their just clad in their beach gear, Joyce thought she had the better part of that deal as Dawn was clad in a tiny bikini that if her Mom hadn't been fucking her she'd have banned as too indecent for the teen. Not that Dawn seemed to have any problem with her Mom's costume, the young brunette almost salivating with lust as she regarded her Mom's tits, accentuated by the tightness of the costume drawn over them and the camel toe, the material pulled into the slit to outline the lips. 

"Let's help you out of this," smiled Dawn. Her lithe fingers took hold of the costume straps, easing them off her Mom's shoulders and down her arms, the pulling the rest of the costume down with it so that the Milf's boobs spilled out, bouncing gently as they were let free of the constraining material. Despite her words about helping her Mom out of the costume Dawn stopped, leaving the one-piece half down her Mom. Though as instead she started to kiss and lick at her Mom's large breasts Joyce wasn't complaining, She stretched and moaned, arching her back so her boobs pushed forward at her teenage daughter's mouth. Dawn's lips suckled at the nearest nipple, her teeth teasing it tantalisingly. One hand was down squeezing at her Mom's butt, whilst the other stroked her upper back.

Dawn's tongue flickered, licking one teat and then swiftly switching to the next. Whilst her nipples weren't as sexually sensitive as other parts of her, Joyce still gasped and sighed in appreciation, her muscles tightening in excitement. "Ohhhhh, yessss, baby, yesssss," she moaned.

Dawn's mouth enclosed the nearest tit, sucking it in and making her Mom quiver. The Milf pushed down at her costume, shoving it past her hips and then wiggling so it fell down her legs to rest at her ankles. Dawn sucked harder, moving tits to give the other a good slurping, drinking it like it was a bottle of beer she had to chug down in one. Joyce giggled in excited pleasure, the teen's teeth nipping at her erect nipple. She reached out and undid the strings that held Dawn's bikini in place, pulling it away and dropping it to the floor. Dawn didn't stop lapping at Joyce's tits and the older woman gave another satisfied groan, "Uuuurhhh, oooohhh yessss. She shuddered, "I want to suck your titties," she said, "Let me return the pleasure."

Dawn nodded as her head lifted up, Joyce saw the smile on her daughter's face for a second before she was bent down and teasing the teen's teats with her tongue. Dawn's tits weren't as large as hers were, but they were still a nice size and if they weren't huge, they were firm. The blonde Milf licked over the nipples, first giving one half a dozen laps and then switching attention to the other, before moving back. She quickly shifted between them, going back and forth and making her daughter shudder with excitement. "Oh yes, Mom, that's so hot. Ooohhh, yessss."

The moans from her youngest child got louder as Joyce opened her mouth and sucked the tit in, closing her teeth round the hard nipple and pulling it out so the tit stretched. Dawn gave a quick gasp of appreciation, her head going back and her long hair flowing down her naked back as Joyce managed to tease the teat with both tongue and teeth, making the sensitive spot purr with pleasure. She quickly moved to do a similar performance on the other. As she was suckling the teen titties her hands moved down to Dawn's bikini bottoms, finding the side buckle and undoing it. The tiny strips of cloth fluttered to the ground. Dawn gave another moan as her Mom slid a finger over the mons and moved her tongue to slide down between Dawn's boobs, leaving a trail of saliva through the cleavage.

"Ooohhh yesssss, oooohhh Mom," Dawn shuddered in excitement as the Milf went lower, her tongue teasing along the flesh, sliding slowly round her belly button and then taking a detour to the side, before returning in a series of butterfly kisses. Dawn walked slowly backwards to the sofa, Joyce encouraging her with small kisses just under her belly button each one getting nearer to the teen's hot snatch.

With perfect timing Dawn reached the sofa and went down, just as Joyce reached her slit. The teen lifted her legs and stretched them up in the air as her Mom continued to kiss her lips, her own mouth lips pursing gently as she pecked sensually as her daughter's labia. "Oh yes, Mom lick out my cunt." The teen stretched her legs further, gripping her ankles to push them apart as far as she could and splitting her lips to expose the treasure between.

"I told you I'd be eating pussy later," giggled Joyce.

"I didn't disagree," grinned her daughter, "Oooohhhh."

Joyce's fingers jammed the hole apart as she slid her tongue in. Her teenage daughter was already wet and Joyce could taste the cum; as a Mom she was aware she might be biased but in Joyce's opinion Dawn had the yummiest girl-juice in the world. And she could produce lots of it, especially with her Mom's help. Joyce licked harder and faster, her tongue shooting down the open hole, sending so fine spray of girl juice out with each lap, soon there was a fine sheen of cum over Dawn's lips and Joyce's chin. But the teen was producing more and more, there wasn't going to be a shortage of that Joyce was sure. She concentrated on pleasuring her daughter, her tongue seeking the spots she knew Dawn enjoyed have licked whilst her fingers rubbed at the clit above.

"Oooohhh, urrrrhhhh, God, yesssss, Mom, oooooohhh," Dawn shuddered in ecstasy, her legs waving like windmill sails. "Eat my cunt, ohhhhh eat it all up."

Joyce mouth was pressed hard against Dawn's sweet slot, slurping and licking the lovely pussy, her tongue pounding at the soft wet flesh. It was the best thing that Joyce had eaten today, including her meal out, of course that was just the taste, sweet and succulent though her daughter's twat was, but also the excited reaction from her teen lover, each lick sending Dawn into a paroxysms. "AAaarrrggghhh, God, Mom you lick me so good, ooooohhhh God please don't stop."

Joyce had no intention of doing so, not when she was attached to such a lovely, sexy meal. Her tongue plunged down, licking over one of Dawn's most sensitive erogenous zones. The teen shrieked loudly, bucking in pleasure, her legs stretching upwards and vibrating as the muscles tensed and relaxed thousands of time a second. "AAarrrggghhh, oh God Mom, make me cum, ohhhhh make me cum."

That was certainly Joyce's plan. Her tongue moved even faster, pounding at the spot, as her fingers pressed and circled the teenager's clit. Dawn screamed again, her back arching and her inner thighs clanging against Joyce's head, clasping it momentarily, before her legs sprung out again. "Oooohhhh, fuuucckkk, aaaaarrggghh, I am so going to cum, oooohhh, aaaarrrhhhh, yessssss."

When Dawn came she came. Her entire body seemed to shake and shudder like an alien was about to burst from her stomach and her screams were so loud that any nearby vampires who were having a pre-dinner snooze would have been bolt-upright out of their coffins thinking the apocalypse had arrived early. Joyce just had time to lift her head before the her daughter geysered, the girl cum exploding from Dawn's pussy like a reverse waterfall. Joyce opened her mouth and tried to catch it, but like trying to drink from a water fountain more of it ended up on her chin that down her throat. Not that it mattered, what she had swallowed was lovely.

Dawn was standing up, "Okay Mom, you get on the sofa, it's my turn to eat now."

"But I'm not finished..." her Mom smiled, "I want more of that lovely cunt juice and to make you cum even more."

"But you need to cum as well," Dawn grinned. "I've got an idea..."

"Sixty nine," both Mom and daughter said together and laughed that they were so connected that they thought the same thing.

Disengaging herself from her teenage daughter's pussy Joyce lowered herself onto the floor. She spread her legs and waited for Dawn. It wasn't a long wait. The horny teen got over her Mom and lowered herself, her cunt still dripping from the licking she'd just got. Joyce raised her head to meet the sexy slit, her hands gripping the young brunette's ass cheeks to drag her down. Even as her tongue slid out to start lapping Dawn was doing the same to her, the teenager's skilled lithe tongue slipping over Joyce's cunt lips and teasing the flesh between. She would have groaned in pleasure if her mouth wasn't full of teen twat, instead she slammed her tongue harder and more vigorously at her daughter's fuckhole, telling her without words how much she appreciated the teen's laps. 

"Mmmnnn, yum, slrrrppp," Dawn ate at her Mom eagerly, her tongue rushing back and forth. She brought down a couple of fingers, jamming the hot, wet pussy apart so that her tongue could drive deeper and faster. Joyce bucked with enjoyment, gripping the teen's ass and thrusting her own face at the teenage cunt, slurping, sucking and nibbling in a frenzy of tongue, lips and teeth. Dawn in return went even faster, dragging the cunt lips as far apart as she could and really diving in.

"Mmmnnn, yum, slrrrrppp," Mother and daughter spurred each other on in a lickathon of seismic intensity. Every few moments one of them would shudder and pause as the orgasmic wave hit them hard, the other would up their licking, tonguing the pussy vigorously to send the waves from crashing surf to tsunami like. Cum spurted and dripped from their wet holes, coating their lips (both face and pussy) with gleaming juice; it covered their chins and the points of their noses and slid down their throats like a nectar from the Gods. 

"MMmnnnn, yuuummm, slrrrppp, sllrrrrpppp, aaaarggghhh, yesssss," the pleasure built up and exploded in Joyce, her head jolting back as she came and her screams echoing round the room. Her teenage daughter continued to eat her energetically, her tongue pushing deep down the Mom's fuckhole. Joyce shuddered and squealed again, before bringing her face back to where it belonged, open-mouthed under her daughter's slick slit. Her tongue drove up.

"Ohhhhh, fuuuuckkk, yesssss, aaaarrrggghhh, Mommmmm!" this time it was Dawn who was unable to contain her passion, screaming loudly as she came violently, her body wobbling with excitement. Her cunt was squirting, blasting her juice over her Mom's face and into her waiting mouth, until Joyce could drink no more and let it flow over her lips and down her chin.

Dawn stood up, her pussy glinting as the light shone on the wet sheen covering it. She grinned down at her Mom, "Wait here."

Joyce watched her scamper up the stairs, the older woman admiring her daughter's sexy firm cheeks that wiggled enticingly as she sped up the steps. Even though Dawn hadn't said, she knew exactly what the teen was going for and what was happening next, Dawn would be equipping herself with a strap-on and when she came down her Mom would be fucked to heaven and back. Joyce got up and onto the sofa, waiting patiently for her teen lover to return.

It wasn't a long wait.

The teen slowly came down the stairs, a large strap-on jutting out from her pelvis, its bulbous head gleaming with the lube that the teen had slapped on. Joyce almost wet herself in excitement. Her gaze fixated on the dildo, swinging and bouncing in front of her daughter as the teen sashayed forward. "Is that for me?"

"Oh yes," grinned Dawn. 

Joyce giggled and continued to stare lustfully at her daughter as she came round to the front of the couch and posed seductively in front of her Mom, one hand on hip, the other stroking the plastic prick like it was real. Joyce slid onto her back, placing one leg on the floor and hoisting the other so that it balanced against the couch back. Her hands moved to her wet and willing twat, her fingers spreading the hole apart, "Come fuck me, come ram your Mom lover."

"MMmnnn yes," agreed Dawn sliding onto the couch and then her Mom. The Milf shuddered in excitement as her daughter slid the toy into her pussy. Despite its size it glided in with little difficulty, the lube her daughter had slapped on and Joyce horny wetness combining to help the toy down. Plus Dawn was an expert at banging her Mom, powering down as Joyce rose to meet her. Their bodies bounced together, Joyce large tits battering at her daughter's smaller, firmer, but still sexy, ones. 

"Ohhhh," Joyce moaned in pleasure, "Ohhhh, yes, fuck me please."

"Yes, God, yes, I will," grinned Dawn, planting her hands on the couch cushions either side of her Mom, "You know how much I love banging you."

"Mmmnnn, oooohhh, yes, yes, I do," Joyce groaned as Dawn began to thrust in and out. The Milf's hands reached round to grip her daughter's back, her nails scraping at the teen's skin. Dawn didn't react, or if she did it was only to up her speed and power even more, ploughing the cock deep into her Mom's waiting hole. Joyce shuddered and gasped as the prick probed some of her most sensual spots, hammering her pussy erogenous zones and making them sing with excitement. Her back arched and she cried out in ecstacy, "Oooohhh, yessss, harder, baby, ram me harder."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, you're so hot. My God, you're so fuckable," Dawn grunted as she hammered down as hard as she could. The couch squeaked in resigned protest and Joyce briefly wondered what Buffy would think if she knew the sofa where she'd sat munching popcorn and watching a slushy movie with her Mom and sister was now being used by them to fuck on. Luckily Buffy had no idea that Dawn was banging her, that was the secret between Mom and younger daughter. Further thoughts of Buffy were pushed from her mind as Dawn ploughed the dildo all the way in, her sexy body smacking at Joyce's as she came to rest against the Milf's tits. Joyce squealed and gasped, her back bending in pleasure and then Dawn was levering up again, girding herself for half a second and slamming down like a rocket tearing through the atmosphere, "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Mom you're the best. I love fucking you."

"And I love you fucking me baby. OOOhhhh, God, yesssss. Go harder," Joyce squealed excitedly, her hands clawing at Dawn's back like a drowning man grabbing for a lifebelt. She rocked and rolled under her daughter, riding the teen as the teen rode her; she had no intention of being a passive recipient of the cock - Dawn wasn't her eex-husband. "Oh my fucking God, ooohhhh, aaaarrhhhh."

"Yeah, fucking take my dick, oh shit take it all the way," Dawn surged forward, her body bouncing at her Mom's. The blonde Milf screamed again, her pelvis raising to meet Dawn, the two of them clashing again like two cymbals in an orchestra. 

"Harder, baby, harder," Joyce screamed, grabbing her daughter's back and making sure she couldn't retreat. Not that the horny teen had any intention of stopping the Mom-fucking. She ploughed on, passionately, powerfully, plunging with pace. Each thrust was magic. Joyce squealed and bucked, her large tits juddering as her body rocked and bent. Dawn slammed down again, her body hammering at her Moms. Joyce straightened and collapsed back against the couch, making it wobble. He back bent again as another wave of ecstasy flowed through her, the bulbous head of the cock running over her insides as Dawn pulled back. she screamed and dropped down as Dawn sent the dick's huge tip all the way in, smashing down the walls and making them ripple with pleasure. Her feet waved wildly, one above her daughter, one skidding and tapping at the floor, like a tap-dancer gone mad. "Oooohhh fuuucckk, yessss, harder, harder. I know you can."

If it was a challenge then Dawn met it. The teen slammed down vigorously, ramming the Milfhole with a desperate passion. Joyce screamed and squealed, as dawn became almost a blur, speeding down and in, hammering her Mom's hole so violently that the juice literally squirted out over the lips. "Yesssssss," screamed Joyce, "Fuuckkk yessssss."

Dawn grunted and panted something in reply and went even faster. Joyce shrieked red-facedly as the orgasms tore round her inside. They seemed to burn more intensely, flaring like magnesium ribbon. Closer and close they came, until it seemed like there was just one continuous sheet of molten rain blazing through Joyce. She screamed loudly, her hands clawing at the teen back, dragging Dawn deeper into the pleasure zone. The teen grunted and hammered in. Every fibre in Joyce's body seemed to tear and reassemble themselves instantly, "Ooooohhh, aaaaarrggghhh, fuuucckkk, yeessssss, ooohhhh aaaaaarrrrgghh, fuuuccccckkkk."

Her orgasm was so loud it was miracle Buffy didn't hear her in the college halls. 

But it was worth it, collapsing back on the couch, Joyce purred in contentment, her skin red and flushed. Dawn slipped out and collapsed face down on her Mom, "I love you."

Joyce stroked dawn's long dark hair, "I love you too sweetie."

*

Several hours later Joyce was lying in her bed her head resting on the half-sitting Dawn, the teen enjoying a post-coital cigarette. They'd seemed to spend half the evening fucking. Recovering from banging away in the lounge, they'd done it in the shower - Joyce lapping her daughter's bald pussy as the water poured over them. Then dropped their towels and fucked in the landing, Dawn putting on the strap-on and ramming her Mom against the wall. When they'd finally made it into the bed, their night clothes had only stayed on a few minutes before they became so frisky they had to shed them and fuck, this time Dawn butt-banging her Mom into an orgasmic crescendo. Joyce was sated - for now, she knew that by morning she'd be as horny as a satyr again and would give her daughter a pre-alarm wake-up pussy licking and the chances of having sex over the kitchen table was also high.

But now she was content just to relax and rest her head on Dawn's smooth stomach. "Today was lovely, it was so great to be out with you," she said.

"I told you it would be," Dawn grinned and stroked a strand of her Mom's hair away from the Milf's eye.

"I've got to say I was worried that we'd be recognised and someone would know our secret," Joyce admitted, "Were you?"

Dawn shook her head, "I was sure we'd be fine, the chances of meeting anyone were remote and anyway we had our excuses ready."

"Yes, but if anyone did know..." Joyce trailed off and then gave a contended sigh. If people knew Dawn would be taken from her, but no-one did know. She looked up at her daughter who had a strange expression on her face, almost guilty, "What is it?" asked Joyce, her Mom's intuition kicking in.

Dawn looked even more shifty, grinding out her cigarette in the ashtray of the bed-stand next to them. "I've got a small confession?"

"What?" Joyce asked unworriedly.

"Someone does know." Dawn replied.

The speed of Joyce's heart picked up as within seconds she contemplated the ruin of her life, her sexy lover being taken away from her and a future lifetime without the orgasms she'd been getting, "What? Who?"

"Janice," said Dawn. "She's my best friend," she added unnecessarily as Joyce knew who she was.

"How does she know?" asked Joyce.

Dawn took a deep breath, "I told her. I tell her everything."

"You told her?" Joyce repeated, "Why?" she asked before answering her own question, "You tell her everything."

"Yes, that's what friends do, but she'll keep it a secret, that's what besties do as well" said Dawn shrugging, "I told her the first time we did it. She's cool with it, no she's more than that she's really pleased for me. She always thought you were hot."

Joyce blushed a little, feeling mollified after her moment of panic - if Dawn didn't think Janice would tell Joyce was confident in her daughter's judgement. "She thought I was hot."

"Oh yes, but you are so it's not like she's got no taste," grinned Dawn, "If you weren't mine I'd try and set the pair of you up."

"She is kinda cute," agreed Joyce, "though you're cuter."

"Lucky you added that," grinned her daughter, smiling down at her Mom. "But you think she's sexy? You'd fuck her."

"If I was single I would," replied Joyce.

"You don't have to be single," said Dawn and Joyce's eyes widened slightly and not just because Dawn's hand was sliding down her back towards her round butt.

"What do you mean?" said Joyce, a slight smile was on her lips as she thought through her daughter's words.

"You know I said that one of my first lesbian fucks was with Cordy when Janice and I helped her over Xander?" her Mom nodded, Dawn had told her of her other lovers, but they'd never discussed in detail. "Well when I said Janice and I helped her together I mean really together, the three of us, in one bed, fucking."

"Oh," Joyce mouth opened in surprise and closed in a smile, "Fun?"

"For all three of us," grinned Dawn. she put on a serious face and looked down at her Mom, "I'd love to do it again with you. Sharing my lover with my best friend would be so special."

Joyce had never had a threesome, but then a month ago she'd never had lesbian sex with her daughter. Nor could she say she was philosophically against it, she was a threesome virgin because the opportunity had never presented it. And she had to say being shared between Dawn and Janice sounded hot, she was sure it would bond her even more to her sexy teen lover. "What about next weekend? You could invite Janice for a sleepover."

*

Joyce was almost quivering with excitement; it was less than a week since Dawn had suggested a threesome with Janice and it was about to happen. She checked herself in the full-length mirror, her eyes moving up and down her own body and the sexy baby-doll night-dress she was wearing, her nipples visible through the translucent thin material; it wasn't even long enough to cover her pussy. She looked at the clock for about the thousandth time in ten minutes. As soon as Janice had arrived she and Dawn had headed to Dawn's room to get ready. Joyce had quickly scooted upstairs after them, pausing momentarily at her daughter's closed doors to listen to the giggles and excited murmurs of the two teens before she'd gone to prep herself, shower, pussy-shave and slipping into something more comfortable. She was now ready and had been for ten minutes, it was just waiting time.

There was a knock on the door and Joyce quickly jumped onto her bed, pulling up one leg and stretching the other out so that her pussy was hidden - just. Dawn call out, "Are you decent?"

"Extremely indecent," her Mom replied.

"Good," said Dawn and opened the door. 

Joyce's breath was almost taken away. Her brunette daughter was wearing a tight push-up bra that really accentuated her tits and a matching pair of black stockings. Her pussy was bare, not even a trace of hair hiding the sweet snatch. She swung a strap-on dildo round her finger. Janice was wearing even less, not bothering with a bra so the redhead's titties bounced as she walked in; she too was swinging a strap-on, "Hi Mrs S," she grinned

"I think tonight you can call me Joyce," the blonde Milf replied. She stretched out her upper leg and spread it apart from the other, giving the two teen's a good look at her own slot, shaven apart from a small carefully kept landing strip of blonde hair above her twat. "How do we start this?

"Let's join you on the bed and go from there," grinned her daughter as she and Janice tossed their strap-ons onto the bedroom comfy chair.

Joyce nodded and grinned as the two teen's jumped on and crawled towards her like a pair of puma's stalking their prey. Dawn reached her first one hand reaching under the night-dress, the other finding the lace on the front and gently pulling. As her tits slid out Joyce was turning to Janice, the teen's mouth open to meet hers. For the first time they kissed, passionately and excitedly, the redhead's hand on the back of the blonde's head, stroking her hair. Joyce could feel Dawn's tongue on her tit, the teen licking quickly at the stiff nipple as the tit swung free. It made her kiss Janice even faster and harder, their lips munching vigorously. Dawn's mouth was getting wider as she began to suckle on a boob, her hand finding her Mom's cunt and stroking it gently, but sensually. Janice pushed Joyce back down onto the bed, Dawn following her Mom down still licking and sucking at the Milf's gorgeous titties.

"What about eating my pussy?" said Janice. Without waiting for an answer she lowered her sexy twat onto the Milf's face. Joyce didn't need any instructions. She began licking, her tongue hammering the sexy slick slot, driving at the lips and making them tremble, forcing them apart with her lapping. Dawn was working her own Milfy cunt, the teen's middle finger sliding at the hole whilst her thumb pleasured the clitoris. It made Joyce's body zing and she licked even harder at Janice. The redhead gasped, "Oh God yes, eat my cunt, oh yes Mrs S... lick my pussy out."

Joyce's tongue pounded up; if Janice didn't taste as good as Dawn she still tasted pretty damn good. The redhead teen rubbed her pussy at Joyce's face as the Milf ate, spreading her wet cunt over the older woman's lips and chin and nose, the cum sliding out with every lick and every shuddering move. "OOooohh, fuck, yessss, Mrs S, fuck your tongue is so hot."

Licking harder at Janice Dawn suddenly felt a shock, albeit one that was both familiar and more than pleasant, as Dawn's lithe tongue started lapping her pussy, speeding up and down the lips, pressing down into the hole as Dawn used her fingers to open it. Joyce jerked in pleasure and transferred her excitement to Janice, slamming her tongue back and forth at speed. Janice gasped and grunted, her body shuddering in excitement, her juice splurging all over Joyce face as she massaged the Milf's face with cummy cunt. Joyce slammed harder and faster, driving herself at her daughter's friend, her daughter filling her own pussy with tongue at the same time. Janice rocked in ecstasy and squealed, speaking for them all, "Oooohhh, urrrrrrhhhh, fuuuckkk, yesssss, this is so fucking hot. Ohhhh God, yessssss!"

She briefly lifted her pussy from Joyce, "Fancy a triangle Dawn."

Dawn looked up from her Mom's pussy, "Okay yeah."

"Let me lick your Mom's cunt, she did such a great job with mine I want to return the favour."

"Sure, if that's okay with you Mom?"

"It's your and Janice's evening," giggled Joyce, "as long as I get lots of really high class orgasms I don't care."

Janice and Dawn quickly switched holes, lying so that Dawn's mouth was next to her friend's hole. Joyce began licking Dawn straight away, making the teen giggle and squirm. It took a few more moments before Janice started on her as the teen shifted position slightly so that Dawn's mouth could accommodate her cunt. The brunette started licking the redhead and Janice quivered sexually. Then her own mouth was down on Joyce, licking away at the twat lips, already covered in cum. The three of them lapped on each other enthusiastically, a chain of quivering, excited ecstasy. The bed shook with their passion, especially when they started to add fingers to the tongues, jamming at each cunts to allow their licks to go deeper and harder, stroking each others inside with the wet lithe muscles.

With their mouths attached to each other's twats none of the three women could speak, but that didn't mean the room was silent; it was alive with slurps and muffled moans and the squeak of the bed. The mattress shuddered as they tongued and fingered, drips of girl cum sliding from three soaked pussies leaving the quilt stained and damp with juice. They worked each other harder, fingers driving down and tongues following, each one enjoying the taste of another pussy as much as they were enjoyed the pleasure emitting from their own. It spurred them on, their tongues vigorously pounding as their fingers sped down and their pussies exploded with lust.

"Aaaarrrghhh, yessss, aaarrrggghhh," Joyce couldn't help but raise her head as she was sent to the orgasmsphere by Janice's ministrations. She squealed hard, her entire body shuddering and then she was down on Dawn's, slamming her face deep against her daughter's slit and her tongue flickering down the hole. Dawn screamed as well, shaking and rocking as she came, a blast of girl juice shooting from her pussy to reward Joyce with a mouthful of tasty teen cum. Like her Mom she only paused from pussy licking for a moment, before returning to Janice, her tongue and fingers speeding into her friends twat like they were racing. Soon Janice was squealing away, her head rising from Joyce's cunt as she bellowed her appreciation of her friend's skills. And almost as soon as she returned down to Joyce the blonde was cumming again, the triangle of lust starting again.

It was Dawn who broke it, her head rose and she screamed, "Aaarrrghhh, yesssss, Mom, yessss, fuuuckkk that's making me cum, aaaaaarrgghhh..." However instead of immediately returning her head to Janice she rolled off and up. 

Luckily for Joyce Janice didn't stop licking, continuing to thrust her mouth at the Milf and lever her tongue in. Joyce gasped and shuddered, her legs quivering as the muscles in them went temporarily uncontrollable. Even in her lust she was following her daughter as the teen climbed off the bed and dropped her bra onto the floor, giving her Mom sight of her delectable boobs. The teen walked over to the comfy chair in the corner, swinging her hips and lifting her tight, teenage ass cheeks. She picked up the strap-on and bent over to step into the straps, pulling it up and adjusting it round her waist and the top of her thighs. She turned back to her Mom, the dildo pointing at the Milf like a missile, "Ready."

"Fuuucckkk, yeesssss," squealed Joyce as at the same time another orgasm from Janice's tongue hit her, "Fuck me."

"Let's get some lubrication first," grinned Dawn. She got onto the bed, shuffling towards her Mom on her knees until she ended up next to her head, the dildo in Joyce's face. "Suck on this Mom."

"Mmmnn, yes," nodded Joyce pushing her head back and down and opening her mouth. Dawn expertly guided the toy between the Milf's lips, gently moving back and forth so slide it in. Janice continued to lick, her hands moving to Joyce's thighs and her eyes looking up the blonde's body so that she could see her sucking at the fake dick.

The brunette teen bent over as she slid the dildo in, her hands gripping and playing with her Mom's tits. Joyce went to heaven as the teen's fingers tweaked and pulled her nipples making them as stiff as little pebbles at the same time as her pussy was being so vigorously licked. She opened her mouth and pushed her head back even further taking more of the big dick. Dawn's hand gripped the tits hard, squeezing them and rubbing her palms at the hard, sensitive teats. Not that Joyce needed any encouragement to suck cock, the slipperier the dildo became the easy it would be to slide into whichever of her fuckholes Dawn decided to pound and quicker Joyce would find herself cumming. 

"Oh that's good, Mom suck my dick, mmnnnn yeah coat that cock with your saliva," Dawn bent lower, pushing the dick at her Mom. Janice raised her head from Joyce's cunt, rising up to meet her friend. The two teen's began to kiss hard and passionately, Janice's cum stained lips pressing at her friends. Not that either forgot Joyce, Dawn continuing to make gentle thrusts into her Mom's mouth whilst Janice replaced her tongue with a finger, sliding it in and out of the soaked twat.

After a few moments Dawn pulled out the cock, pulling back from her Mom and Janice. She grinned, "I'm am so ready to fuck you now."

"I am so ready to be fucked," her Mom replied, licking some leaked saliva from the side of her mouth, "How do the two of you want me?"

Dawn looked at Janice and the redhead said, "How about taking your Mom doggy-style first? You can make your cock even slicker with your cum, whilst I can put mine on and get your Mom to suck it."

Joyce nodded enthusiastically to show that she was up with that plan and Dawn grinned, "Sounds good Penshaw."

The Milf quickly assumed the position, Dawn moving behind her as Janice got off the bed and walked over to the second strap-on; she did have a sexy ass, but not as sexy as Dawn's Joyce decided. She still enjoyed watching the muscles stretch and strain under it as the teen bent over and slid the toy up her legs. Even as she was straightening up again and buckling it in place Joyce was gasping as her daughter drove her strap-on into her Mom's cunt. Joyce was ready, her hole juicy relaxed from tongues and fingers and the toy, if not lubed to its full extent, was still at least half-ready. The dildo went in deep and fast, running over Joyce's erogenous zones. Dawn was pulling out within milliseconds, slamming back in not long after, "Ohhhhh, yesssss," cried Joyce, "Ooohhhh yesssss."

Her moans were soon stifled as Janice clambered onto the bed, her dildo jutting out like a thick flagpole. The Milf opened her mouth, slipping it over the cock and slurping it down. Janice grabbed her shoulders for leverage and began to work herself back and forth, quickly matching herself to Dawn's thrusts, gradually speeding up as the brunette did. Joyce was bounced between them the two cocks working themselves deeper into her holes. It felt so good, as if not being able to scream out the pleasure kept more of it in her, like waves of water crashing around a sealed jar, not able to overflow and escape. 

"MMmnnnn Dawn, you're Mom is so fucking hot, look how much of my cock she's sucking."

"That's nothing, if I had balls they be in my Mom, she's taking my full ten-inches of plastic," Dawn grinned.

"Stop showing off Summers," grinned Janice and slipped the cock a bit further into Joyce's mouth. The Milf swallowed it, forcing her head forward and trying to ignore the automatic gagging as it rubbed at her throat. Luckily Janice wasn't going to deep and if she kept pace with Dawn she didn't slam with the same vigorous pressure.

"Mmmnnn, I'm going to swap holes now Mom," Dawn warned. 

Her mouth full Joyce was unable to nod, but she gave an enthusiastic rock of her ass, bouncing her round cheeks, which she hoped got the message across. Whether it did or didn't the result was the same. Dawn whipped out the dildo, grabbed her Mom's buttocks, pulling them apart and taking aim at her rosebud. Dawn was such an experienced ass-fucker she hit it right first time. The toy drove at the sphincter, pushing the muscles away and entering the hole. Joyce reared forward, taking more of the dildo in her mouth. 

"Oh God, your ass is so hot Mom, it's so fuckable," Dawn moaned, gripping her Mom's waist and pounding forward.

"Mmmmnnn, mmnnnnn," Joyce moaned and grunted, muffled by the cock.

Dawn slammed harder, spearing the ass with her dildo. With each thrust she got deeper until her thighs were slapping at her Mom's ass, the cheeks reddening with each stinging smack. Joyce was far from complaining as her entire body was a furnace of orgasms, wave after wave of pleasure burning through her, leaving fiery trails of ecstasy through her limbs and chest. She couldn't scream, but she could grunt, snorting her pleasure through her nose and wheezing through the sides of her mouth, the rest filled by Janice's cock.

The two teens hollered and whooped as they shared the Milf, plugging excitedly away. "Hot damn, your Mom is hot."

"She's a fuck-machine. She's loving it."

"So am I, Dawn. Fuck it I bet you are as well."

"Never said I wasn't, it's so sexy sharing her, 'specially with you Penshaw."

"Summers you say the nicest things."

"You want to swap holes?"

"As I said, you always say the nicest things."

The two teens disengaged from Joyce, leaving her a moment to catch her breath and wipe a sheen of sweat from her forehead. Being fucked at both ends had been so hot, but she wanted to try something else. She looked at Dawn and Janice as the two teens waddled passed each other on their way to refilling her mouth and ass. "Do you want to do something else? You could properly DP me? One in my ass and one my pussy?"

Janice looked at Dawn as if she expected Dawn to take the decision as it was her Mom. Dawn paused for a second and looked back at her friend, "You up for that?"

"I am if you are," nodded Janice.

"Oh I am so up for it," said Dawn. She turned to her Mom, "I'll need to relube my cock though. So why doesn't Janice lie down and you slide that sexy ass down her toy." 

Joyce nodded. She quickly positioned herself over Janice and lowered herself down, the redhead holding her thick dildo and guiding it to the descending hole. A combination of a slick dildo and an open hole meant that it only took Joyce a few thrust before she was happily impaled, working her haunches up and down and bouncing on the dick. Dawn stood on the bed in front of her. "Now let's get my dildo lubed," she said, pointing it towards her Mom's mouth.

"Oh yes baby," grinned Joyce opening wide to take the cock that had just been in her butt. Dawn rested her hands on her shoulders, pressing down so that Joyce was fully impaled on Janice's dildo, the redhead teen waiting for her friend to begin fucking and instead taking hold off Joyce's boobs to twirl and play with.

Standing in front of her Mom Dawn began to face-fuck her, pushing the toy between her Mom's lips and into her mouth, tickling the Milf's throat with the tip. Joyce sucked enthusiastically, ignoring the bitter taste and just concentrating on the look of rapture on her teenage lover's face. The dildo pressed in, Joyce guided it against her cheek and letting it slide along that before slipping back and in again, this time pushing forward, pinning her tongue to floor and pressing at her throat. Joyce gagged, covering the toy with wet salvia. She gripped Dawn's cheeks, dragging herself forward so that she could take more of the cock.

"Oh fuck, yes Mom, suck my dildo," Dawn groaned in a tone that suggested she was already floating on a heavenly cloud.

Joyce sucked harder, her head banging down the cock, throating the thick plastic and covering it with her white bile. Her fingers were deep in her daughter's firm cheeks, the nails leaving indents where they stabbed. Dawn didn't seem to mind, her waist jerking as she thrust the toy forward.

"You go for it," Janice cried out, squeezing Joyce's tits, "Get that cock nice and soaked."

"I think it's ready now," grinned Dawn. She pulled the dripping cock out of her Mom's mouth and gently pressed at the Milf's shoulders encouraging her to lie more horizontally. Joyce lowered herself further, spreading her legs wider so that her cunt was ready for her daughter's huge dong. Dawn grinned, "I want to look into your beautiful face as you take two cocks for the first time."

"Oh yes, double fuck me," Joyce murmured, licking her lips in excitement. She placed her hands palm down on the mattress, balancing herself. 

Dawn got down onto her knees, moving between her Mom's legs. She placed her hands on thighs, both gripping them and pushing them even further apart. Going forward to pushed the slippery cock at the entrance to her Mom's slick tunnel and continued in. Joyce gasped and shook, as for the first time she was entered by two cocks at once. It felt fine, no more than that, it felt fantastic. She rocked her body up to meet Dawn, getting her daughter to feed her more of the dick, "Oh, yes, baby fill me with that dick."

"I'm going to give it you all," confirmed Dawn, pulling back momentarily to regain her balance before slipping back in. "Janice, you good?"

"More than good," confirmed the redhead. Still gripping at Joyce's tits she began to rock her pelvis, thrusting up and down into Joyce's asshole. The Milf gasped in excitement.

The two teens began to move quicker and harder, getting used to the rhythm and working in unison to fill Joyce with plastic so that even as one of the huge dicks was pulling back the other one was thrusting forward so that the blonde Milf was continually filled. Joyce gasped and squeaked in enjoyment. She didn't know what her own face looked like, she guessed a contorted mess, pleasure interchanged with shock as the two dicks went deeper than she thought possible. But the great thing about Dawn positioning herself so she could her Mom's face as she was DP'd was that Joyce could also see her daughters; and Dawn's face was a delight - full of energy and excitement, a broad grin on her pretty face as she pounded down. As if she sensed her Mom was admiring her she grinned even wider, "God this is so hot, this is the hottest thing we've ever done Mom. It's so great sharing you with the Penshaw chick."

"The Penshaw chick is loving it as well. This is the first time I've dp'd a girl as well, I thought spit-roasting Cordelia was something, but it's nowhere as good as this. You're a natural Mrs S, Summers... Dawn is so lucky."

"Aaarrrghhh, yesssss, just fuck me harder, fill me with your dicks," Joyce screamed, shuddering and shaking as first her pussy and then her ass were filled with ten inches of plastic dong. Every nerve in her body seemed to be going into overdrive, sending messages of total ecstasy zinging round her body at a speed beyond light. "Oooohhh God, yesssss, yesssss, aaaaarrgghhh, ram my holes, fuck me good!"

The three of them continued to clash together, ramming back and forth. Joyce large tits bounced up and down, often bashing at her teenage daughter's medium ones; and behind her Janice round ones were pancaked as down as Joyce was driven down on top of her. The two dildos slipped in and out, finding every erogenous spot and satisfying them in a way that they were seldom satisfied. Joyce screamed and squealed, rocking like a the proverbial toy horse being ridden fast by two horny teens. "Ooohhhhh, yessssss, aaaaarrggghh, yesssss!"

"Fuck, fuck, this is so hot."

"MMmnnnn, ooooohhh, urrrhhh, I think I'm going to cum," gasped Janice. If she did she didn't pause, continuing to slam up and in, making Joyce's ass open like it was slab of butter being probed by a red-hot blade.

"AAaarrrrghhh, yesssss, fuuuckkk!" Joyce did cum, noisily. Her entire body felt like it was burning and out of control, feelings of intense ecstatic pleasure taking hold off her and shaking her like a rag doll being held by a very angry child. The two teenagers slammed her more, driving her further into the pleasure-zone so that all that mattered were the orgasms, exploding thick and fast within her. "Aaaaaarggghhh, aaaaarrghhh, yesssssss!"

"You want more," grinned Dawn and thrust in, sending the dildo all the way into her ass.

"We can't hear you," smiled Janice powering her toy up the Milf butt.

The orgasm didn't seem to stop, it just exploded and burnt brighter and brighter like a supernova. "Aaaaaarrrggghhh, fuuuucccck, yessssss," Joyce screamed and shrieked, every nerve afire. She gripped the bedding, pulling it up and leaving it stained with her sweat. Her cunt was soaking as well, cum sliding out of it with every thrust of her daughter's dong, the walls secreting yet more so it never ran out. "AAaarrrrrgghh. fuuuckk meee! Oh my God! Aaaaarrgghhh!"

Joyce had been fucked plenty of times by Dawn so she knew what pleasure was, but even so getting DP'd was definitely at the top of the scale. She hoped Dawn would invite Janice over for more 'sleep-overs' so that they could pound Joyce together. That was assuming Dawn was enjoying it as much as her Mom was; from the broad grin on her face and the pants as she enthusiastically pounded Joyce was sure she was. An assumption that was given further strength as Dawn gasped, "This is so great, I'm loving this."

"OOohhh, yessss," gasped Joyce, "OOoohhh fucking yessssss!" More orgasms tore into her with the same intensity as before, ripping her insides and short-circuiting her brain. The two dicks filled her, sending her to heaven on a winged chariot of pleasure. "Fuuucckkkk, aaaaarrghhh, yessssss." She was squirting cum, blasting her juice over her daughter's cock and leather straps, the Milf juice mixing with that the teen was producing all on her own. Dawn just smiled and slammed down and deep, filling the void as Janice's dick retreated. "AAaarrrrghhh...."

A panting Dawn finally pulled out, the dick slick with her Mom's juice. An exhausted and sated Joyce rolled over, there was a pop as the dick in her ass came out, leaving the hole gaping, aching and satisfied. 

"That was something," Janice grinned, "I loved it."

Dawn flopped down next to her Mom. Joyce smiled and looked into her lover's eyes, they were alive with pleasure. Joyce knew she was speaking for them both when she said, "So did we."


End file.
